Marauders Misery
by Tombraider3
Summary: The human heart feels things the eyes cannot see, and knows what the mind cannot understand" Hogwarts, 1975.
1. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 1:** Diagon Alley

Lily Evans held a young baby boy with jet-black hair and green eyes, she smiled and spun the baby around. The baby laughed full heartily and started to tickle Lily's feet.

"Faith!" Lily yelled, jerking from her dream and sitting upright. Faith fell off of Lily's bed in a fit of giggles.

"Why do you always insist on waking me up like that?" asked Lily as she threw a pillow at Faith. Faith said nothing and just continued to laugh.

"It was that dream again," Lily said lying down.

"The one with the baby?" Faith asked sitting up on her hands.

"Yeah. He's so cute. I wonder whose child he is," Lily wondered sighing and getting out of bed. Faith shrugged and stood up.

"Come on! We have to get to Diagon alley early, before everyone else gets there," Faith mumbled. The two girls got dressed and tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Evans stood over the stove, a spatula in hand.

"Morning mum," Lily said softly.

"Morning girls. Are you two off to buy your things today?" Mrs. Evans asked, flashing them a bright smile.

"Yeah," Faith said grabbing several pieces of toast. Mrs. Evans handed Lily some money and the two were off. They took a bus to London and entered Diagon alley through the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on, we're supposed to meet Sarah at Flourish and Blotts," Faith cried running ahead of Lily.

Even though it was early in the morning, Flourish and Blotts was packed.

"Do you see her?" Lily asked jumping up and down.

"Guys?" Sarah said coming up behind them.

"I found her," Faith said smiling turning around. Lily jabbed her in the ribs.

"I grabbed your books before the rush. I already paid for them, so just pay me back when we get to Gringotts," Sarahsmiled handing over Lily and Faith's books.

"Oh no! Lily, look at who else is here," Faith groaned as the three walked out of Flourish and Blotts. Lily and Sarah turned. Walking straight towards them were James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Maybe they won't see us," Sarah whispered hopefully. James waved and smiled at Lily.

"Maybe they will," Lily grumbled.

"Hey Lils," James said smiling.

"Potter," Lily said flatly.

"Didn't know you three were going to be here today," Sirius greeted

" Well, we are," Faith sighed

"We have to go. More shopping!" Sarahexclaimed pushing Lily and Faith along.

"Maybe we'll see you later then," James shouted looking slightly put out.

"Yeah. Sure! Whatever!" Sarah yelled back.

"I'll never understand these British boys," she muttered.

"You know Lily, if that Potter didn't like you so much he wouldn't come around here," Faith put in after they had left.

"His fan club of one person wouldn't come around here either," Sarah added.

"Peter's not that bad," Lily stated in his defense.

"He's perverted," Sarah said.

"He worships those losers," Faith added.

"He has good qualities too," Lily said.

"And they are?" Sarah and Faith asked at the same time.

Lily opened her mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find the words.

"He...I'm sure he has some," she commented.

"You're just too nice Lil," Sarah muttered heading into Gringotts.

After Lily and Faith had paid Sarah back they headed to Ollivander's.

"Remind me again why were going in here?" Lily asked opening the door.

"Because Sarah broke or lost her wand...AGAIN!" said Faith glaring at Sarah.

"How do you always manage to do that?" Lily asked as Ollivander went hunting for different types of wands.

"Well this time I didn't break it. I lost it," Sarah said testing out the first wand, which caused a chair to catch on fire. Lily and Faith just shook their heads.

"What? Hey at least I didn't get detention 4 times in a row, and in one month," Sarah said jokingly and looked at Faith.

"Filch wouldn't have known it was me who lit all the Flyingwhizzebes in the History of Magic room if Binns hadn't walked in on me," Faith said.

"Why did you do that anyway?" asked Lily.

"Because Binns gave me an A on my essay about Trolls but he gave Mary Finger an O when she copied her entire essay off of me. He's out to get me I swear," Faith said dramatically. Sarah tried out a wand that was 12 inches and had powdered dragon claw in it. It worked perfectly. Sarah paid for her wand and the three walked out of the shop.

"Evans!" a voice called out.

"Oh no," Lily groaned deeply

"Potter," Faith muttered.

"Hey Evans, I wanted to ask you. The first Hogsmeade trip is in 3 weeks. Think you'll wanna go with me?" James asked running a hand through his hair messing it up.

"No," Lily snapped back.

"Why not?" James questioned.

"Because you're arrogant," Lily replied.

"And you make fun of the helpless," Sarah said.

"Oh you mean the whole covering of Snivillus in feathers?" James asked.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny though," Siriussmiled.

Sarah, Lily and Faith all thought _'It was mean...funny...but still mean_!'

"We have to go," Faith said looking at her muggle watch.

"Ok. Well, we'll continue this conversation tomorrow on the train then!" James yelled after them as the girls walked off towards theLeaky Cauldron.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 2:** Hogwarts Express

The next day Lily and Faith woke up early and made sure everything was packed in their trunks.

"Hurry ! Let's go before Petunia wakes up and drives us up a wall," Lily whispered putting her hair back into a low ponytail.

Faith nodded and took one last look in a mirrorand then carried her trunk out to the Evans car.

"All set girls?" Mr. Evans asked slamming the trunk closed.

"Yup," Lilyresponded as she placedher and Faith's light brown owls in the back seat.

"And where are you two going?" Petunia asked, her hands on her hips. She looked quite aggitated and her lips were pursed tightly together.

"School of course,"replied Lily, as if Petunia was the stupidest person on earth.

"You know...that place for learning; you should attend one some time. You might actually make some friends," Faith whispered to Petunia as she climbed into the back seat with Lily.

Petunia sneered at Lily and Faith as they drove off. Faith gave a little wave to Petunia while Lily smiled.

"Oh she hates us," Faith muttered to Lily.

"I know," Lily smiled.

When they'd pulled up to King's Cross Station, Lily and Faith clambered out of the car and ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.They were one of the first ones on the train...they always were ever since they met in their first year.

"Another year is here, can you believe it?" Lily said excitedly looking out her window and to watch other students file onto the platform.

Faith sighed lying down and staring at the ceiling, "Yeah, but this year we have O.W.L.s," . Sarah walked into the compartment and hit Faith on the head.

"Get up you lazy girl," Sarah teased.

"Lazy!" exclaimed Faith sitting up. "You're one to talk."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at Faith and made a face.

"Lil, I saw Potter out there. He asked me where you were," Sarah noted

"I told him that you'd been kidnapped mysteriously in the middle of the night by the Ministry of Magic," Sarah chuckled. "Well that works," Faith added leaning back.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and James walked in, quickly followed by Remus.

"Kidnapped by the Ministry, honestly," Jamesremarked teasingly to Sarah. Sarah sneered at James then looked at Remusat which she immediately directed her gaze to the floor.

James sat down next to Lily and smiled at her. "So Evans, why won't you go to Hogsmeade with me?" hequestioned charmingly.

"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday?" Remus asked sitting down.

"Yes but he didn't get to finish it," Sarahmuttered quietly

Remus smiled at Sarah, "That's James for you,". The compartment door opened again and Sirius walked in.

"Looks like a party," Sirius smiled and sat down next to Faith.

"How about it Lily? We could go down to Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks," James said smiling at Lily. "We could spend the entire day together."

"James Potter!What makes you think I'd want to spend the entire day with you?" Lilybabbled exasperatedly.

Sirius smiled at Lily for being so bold and then looked towards the compartment window. A figure passed by and Sirius stood up.

"Snivellus!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. No one else had time to react because Sirius was already out the door and yelling for Severus Snape. Lily, Sarah and Faith all exchanged glances and ran out the compartment door. James and Remus were left looking at each other, dumbfounded.

"I suppose we should follow?" Remus said standing up.

"Yes. Let's follow."grinned James. Several students had already began to peek their heads out at the sounds of Sirius yelling after Severus. They knew well enough by now what was to follow.

Sirius ran in front of Severus and smiled at him.

"Hey grease head," Siriushissed grinning like a fool. Severus glared at Sirius and reached into his pocket for his wand.

"How was your summer Snivillus? Did you enjoy it? Get any new oil cans?" Siriusinquired annoyingly.

"Sirius, leave him alone!" Lily roared coming down the train. Sirius smiled.

"What do you mean Lily I wasn't doing anything," Sirius put in innocently.

Severus muttered low under his breath, "Mudblood,"

"What did you just say?" James said grabbing Severus by his collar lifting him off the ground and turning him around so he could see everyone staring at him.

"James stop it!" Sarah screamed.

"What?" James asked innocently.

"Remus, why don't you stop them?" Faith glared at Remus.

"I cant..." was all Remus could manage.

"Just leave him alone," Lily said as the train whistle sounded.

"Sure thing Lil," James smiled at Sirius. James set Severus on his feet. James gave Severus a slight push as the train jerked forward and Sirius put his foot out. Severushit the floor face first. Everyone else laughed. Everyone else except for Lily, Sarah, and Faith. They just glared at them all.


	3. Common Room

**Disclaimer**: Honestly now do you think I own Harry Potter? I wish I did. Certain things about this fanfic were helped out by friends.

**Chapter 3:** Common Room.

Lily, Sarah and Faithshot one last glare at James, Sirius and Remus. Then they helped Severus to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Lilyinquired grabbing Severus by the elbow.

"Don't touch me mudblood," Severus snapped jerking away from Lily. He spun around and came dangerously close to Faith's face. Severus went speechless and ran off.

"What's his deal?' Sarah asked.

"Who knows," Faith muttered. The three girls headed back to their compartment.

* * *

"That was great!" Petersmiled as James, Sirius and Remus piled into their compartment.

"Yeah..the girls didn't think so though," Remus said looking out the window.

"Snivillus deserved it. Imagine calling Evans that filthy name." James growled angrilywhile he ranhis hands through his hair.

"Yeah, but it takes all the fun out when they try to stop us. They even helped him to his feet!" Sirius groanedleaning back, his hair falling gracefully into his face.

* * *

After a long journey the train finally pulled to a halt. Lily, Sarah and Faith all clambered out of the train and into carriages. 

"I hate those things," Faith shuddered.

"What things?" Sarah and Lily asked staring at her as the carriage began to move.

"Those weird looking horse things that pull the carriages," Faith mumbeled.

"You can see them or whatever they are?" Sarah questioned

"Yeah I can," Faith replied grimly.

"How odd...I wonder why we can't..." Lily trailed off.

"Be glad you can't," Faith added as the Hogwarts castle loomed ever closer. When they had reached the castle the girls were anxious to sit down before James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter could join them.

"I would like to make a few announcements," Dumbeldore declared.

"The Forest is forbidden to all, and I would like to state again that no one is to go near the whomping willow," Dumbeldore smiled at several students who had broken several bones from getting too close

"Also no Fizzing Whizzebes in the History of Magic room." Dumbeldore added.

Lily elbowed Faith andshe smiled and snickered at the thought. Then with a wave of Dumbeldore's hands the plates filled with food. The girls actually got to eat thefeast in peace.

"Has anyone noticed Remus looking a little pale lately?" Lily elbowed Faith and Sarah and motioning with her head.

"Yeah I've noticed that too," Faithreplied looking at Remus, who didn't seem to be eating much.

"He's probably sick..." Sarah said as Remus took a small drink.

"He must get sick an awful lot," Lily muttered

"Well some people do I guess,"put inFaith as the plates were wiped clean.

"I'll see youlater Ihave to walk the first years to the common room," Lily sighed getting up. Sarah and Faith reached the common room and gave the password.

"Just think. We'll soon be back with Binns," Faithcommented making a gagging noise and plopping down in an oversized armchair.

"Yeah but we'll be in Divination too," Sarahsmiled sitting down in the chair next to Faith.

"Only you would be happy about something like---"Faith started but was interrupted by her chair tipping back forcefully.

"Miss me?" Siriusquestioned holding the back of Faith's chair.

"No," Faith replied.

James grabbed the back of Sarah's chair and also tipped it back causing her to yelp slightly.

"Why would we miss you?" Sarah sneered at James.

"Why wouldn't you?" Siriusasked and flashed a charming smile at Faith.

"Where's Lily?" James asked He soon got his answer as the common room door opened and Lily walked in with a bunch of first years. James pushed Sarah's chair and she swung forward gripping the arms of the chair.

"The girls dormitory isthat way and the boys that way." Lilypointed as James tiptoed up behind her. The first years nodded and scattered nervously.

"Guess who?" Jamesteased covering Lily's eyes.

"Ugh I don't want to." Lilysighed. James smiled slyly at Sirius.

"Sirius Black put my chair down." Faith demanded.

"If you insist." Sirius smiled letting go of the chair. It began to fall backwards. Just as Faith's chair was about to hit the floor Sirius caught it with his foot.

"Don't do that!" Faithgrowled atSirius looking angry, Sirius knew she wasn't.

"Come on, just guess." Jamesmumbeled still covering Lily's eyes as she tried to walk away.

"Fine. Is it James Potter?" Lily said giving up.

"Its sad really watching them." Remus muttered standing in a corner.

"I know." Sarahreplied standing next to Remus. He smiled at her slightly. And she smiled back. They watched quietly as Sirius kept jerking Faith's chair around and James covering Lily's eyes saying no every time she guessed a name.

Finally the girls managed to get up to bed and could hear the boys laughing downstairs. Actually it was more of Sirius, James roars and Peters high pitched laugh than Remus's soft chuckle.

"Hey you know what? Know that I'm a prefect I can give them all detention." Lily said sitting up and smiling.

"Why would you want to?" Heather Shadow asked sitting up in bed. She was another one of the girls hopelessly fallen for James.

"Nevermind." Faithgrumbled hitting her head hard onto her pillow.

(**A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming!)


	4. Potions Class

**(A/N**: I've got grand things (and some fights too, planned for the characters later on.Be prepared. ♥) 

**Chapter 4:** Potions Class

Lily was beaming with excitement the next day.

"Our first day of classes!" Lilycheered a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah but least we forget we have O.W.L. s this year," Sarah said spooning oatmeal into her mouth.

"Your not worried are you?" Faith asked Sarah.

"Of course I'm not, but the teachers are going to be positively unruly this year," Sarah grumbled.

"Damn, I guess that means no dung bombs," Faith smiled mischievously. Sarah and Lily both smiled widely.

"What's our first class of the day?"asked Sarah to no one in particular as she paid a scrawny barn owl for her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Double Transfiguration with Huffelfpuff, we also have double Potions with the Slytherins," Lily informed looking at the schedule.

"Double Potions with Slytherian, oh joy that sounds like fun," Faithmuttered sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, we get to see Lucius Malfoy and Mary Finger (Fine-gurr) for twice the regular amount of time, excuse my enthusiasm," muttered Sarah twirling her wand between her fingers. The first bell rang and the Great Hall began to empty.

* * *

"Carry me," Jamescried in a melodramatic voice as he playfully jumped on Remus's back after a long Transfiguration class. 

"I don't know If I can carry you all the way to Potions," Remusreplied jokingly.

"Did you see the way Evans looked this morning?"questioned James, changing the subject.

"Yeah with her hair half up and half down," Remusanswered still carrying James.

"With that butterfly clip James likes so much," Sirius snickered.

"Shes a true thing of beauty that girl. And don't mock me for liking her butterfly clip. I can think of a certain someone that likes Faith's silver cross necklace." Jamesteased as they neared the dungeons . Remus gave a deep chuckle.

"And you like Sarah's baby blue shirt that she's always wearing." Peter said trying to join in on the fun.

"I do not!" Remussnapped unconvincingly. 'Yeah,_ right._' They all thought in unison

* * *

"Off to another whirlwind adventurecalled Potions," Sarah groaned pulling her hair up into a pony tail. 

"I bet you 5 galleons Professor Putgis is going to make us do the most diffuclt potion he can think of," Lily said as they walked down the dungeon stairs.

"See I would take that bet but I know your right so I wont," Faith put in.

"Hello Ladies!" Siriusgreeted wrapping an arm around Faith and Sarah's shoulders as he came up behind them.

"Hello Sirius," they replied dully

"Excited about seeing the arrogant old bat?" asked Sirius smiling.

"We've already seen James," Lilyretorted opening the dungeon door.

"Oh very funny," Jamesrolled his eyesfrombehind.

"I thought so," Faith laughed throwing her head back and going to her seat.

* * *

"I love it when she makes fun of me." James sighed as Professor Putgis walked in, late as usual.

"I love it when she laughs like that." Sirius said. "It just lights up her whole face."

"What?" Remus and Peter wanted to know.

"Come on Moony, there has to be something about Sarah you just love. And don't tell us you don't like her." James muttered as Putgis began to write on the board.

Remusmuttered quietly "When she's daydreaming."

"That's something. Sarah is always daydreaming and getting that far off look in her eyes." Sirius nodded.

Remus blushed, "And then she drums her fingers on the desk and smiles."

"I love it when Alice flips her hair around." Petermurmured shyly.

"You're kidding! Alice? **You** likeAlice? Isn't she going out with Frank Longbottom?" Jamesquestioned him stunned. Peter nodded and blushed a superb crimson as Putgis began naming off partners.

"Potter," Professor Putgis said. James snapped his head up.

"You'll be paired with...Evans," he dronned. James kicked his feet in excitement.

"Ow," Remus muttered.

"Sorry," Jameswhispered backquickly but all he could think about was being partners with Lily.

* * *

"Sloom and Black," Professor Putgiscontinued and Faith rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. '_Not Sirius, he's just as bad as James. I would have taken anyone else._' Faith thought as Professor Putgis called Sarah's name 

"Deluna and...Lupin." Faith looked at Sarah and Sarah seemed to bounce with happiness. Remus flashed Sarah a slight smile as she looked his way. He was always so calm and nice, it was no wonder Sarah liked him. '_Thank you Putgis. Finally you do something right for me!_' Sarah thought excitedly.

Lily was thinking a different story 'U_gh. Does Putgis just look for ways to torture me or is it by some freak accident I always end up with Potter?'_

Once everyone had been partnered up James moved over to where Lily sat.

"Hey partner," hesmiled brightly. Lily gave him an evil look and pulled out her cauldron.

* * *

Faith glared at Siriusrefusing to move from her spot. Sirius stared right back which told Faith he wasn't going to move either. Faith sighed and got up to move over to where Sirius sat. A smile crept onto Sirius's face knowing he'd beat Faith.

* * *

Sarah on the other hand didn't have a chance to even think about moving, Remus was over there lighting fast. Sarah tried to compose herself in the best possible way but found her heart slamming hard in her chest every time she even looked at Remus.

* * *

"Sure ya don't need help with that?" Jamesquestioned Lily as she began to smash up beetles legs. Lily gave the beetle legs one last hard smash and looked at James. 

"Guess not." hegroaned as he added the legs to the steaming cauldron.

James reached over for the dragon acid and as he did so his hand brushed up against Lily's as she stirred the potion. Lily seemed not to notice that she had James had touched let alone that he was even there. James picked up the acid and steadily dropped two drops of it in the potion. It turned a light purple color.

"Now we wait 10 minutes to add the pudom paste." Lily added sitting back.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Faith Sloom. Working up to another E are we?" Mary Finger seethed eyeing Faith with disgust. 

"Actually I was shooting for an O. Wishing for another T, Mary?" Faith snapped.

"She won't be getting a T if I'm her partner." Luciuschided leaning forward looking at Faith quite smugly. Faith and Sirius both seemed to fume with anger. Lucius was one of the more stuck up purebloods that treated the school as if he owned it. Professor Putgis was a close friend of his family's. Faith heard Mary say something that sounded an awful like "End up like her mother,". Faith would have hexed her on the spot if she knew for sure.

"How's Regulus, Sirius?" Luciushissed his lips curling into an evil smile. Faith saw Sirius stiffen as he added the beetle legs. Something rolled across the floor and hit Faith's foot. She kneeled down and picked up a small glass vial filled with a clear liquid. Faith recognized the liquid instantly. Faith could see Sarah smile and point at Lucius.

* * *

Sarah couldn't help but be happy. Here she was working with Remus and they were having a pleasant conversation. They were talking about astronomy, which was good because that was somethingshe knew very much about. Remus seemed to know quite a lot about it too.

Sarah and Remus were waiting also to add the pudom paste when she noticed Lucius-who she hated very much- talking to Faith. So quietly slipping into her bag she grabbed the glass vial filled with Hair Changing potion. She carefully rolled it and watched it hit Faith's foot. Faith mouthed her thanks. Sarah smiled as Faith very carefully administered a drop of the fluid to Lucius's hair, and then just for her own gratification added it to Mary's too.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Lily asked James as he stood up.

"No where." James said flashing her a charming smile. Lily rolled her eyes and James went of. 'She knows she loves me' James thought jokingly to himself. James walked confidently over to Sirius and whispered in his ear "You bored? I have an idea"

Sirius flashed a look of mischief as James opened up his hand to reveal the dragon acid. James then looked over at Severus (who happened to be with his partner right next to Sirius). A smile creptto Sirius's face and he took the acid.

Severus was hunched over a piece of paper his nose almost touching the surface. He was writing furiously and didn't notice Sirius dump the bottle in his cauldron. When Sirius returned to his spot Faith gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you up to?" shewpndered as the potion turned a light purple.

"Me? Up to something? Never," Sirius smiled sitting down and putting his feet up on the table.

* * *

Severus looked at his potion. It was still a light purple. He looked at his partner and found them staring at him bottle of beetle legs. This was what he was forced to work with. Severus looked up quickly at Faith and Sirius. How he wished he had gotten the chance to work with her. He knew she would never tolerate his hatred of muggle borns.

Lucius and Mary let out loud screams. Everyone turned and saw their hair turning different colors rapidly. Mary held a mirror in her hands and was pointing at Lucius's hair. Lucius took the mirror and turned beet red with anger.

The entire class burst out laughing as Professor Pugtis escorted the two down to the hospital wing, his face white with fury. Serverus looked at Faith and saw her with her head thrown back laughing. Her laughs soon became squeaks as she covered her mouth and tried to stop laughing. Severus watched as her laugh soon turned into a broad smile. He saw Sirius also watching Faith. Severus cast his eyes back to his potion and added the podum paste. The potion began to boil and rise and turn an awful black color, then it exploded in black ash all over Severus and his partner.

The entire room gasped. James and Sirius burst out laughing and soon the rest of the class was. Faith leaned forward looking past Sirius at Severus. Her mouth formed a large O and her hands clamped over her mouth. Sarah and Lily had similar reactions. Faith hit Sirius in the chest.

"What did you do?" Faithsnapped as the class's laughter became louder.

Sirius was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe you would do something like that!" Lilydeclared staring at Severus in horror at what James and Sirius had done. _He didn't even do anything!_ She thought angrily.

"Who says _gasp_ I did_ gasp_ it." James wheezedholding his chest and trying to restrict himself from laughing. It wasn't working.

(**A/N:** I know Lucius Malfoy did not go to school with James and Lily but I just wrote it in there for kicks.)


	5. Quidditch

**Chapter 5:** Quidditch 

Snape stood there covered in ash. No one could tell what his facial expression was but everyone was guessing it was shock. His partner took a minute to realize what was going on.

"I can't believe you two!" Lily yelled at James and Sirius who were both gasping for air.

"Don't laugh!" screamed Faith. Several students went silent but some were still laughing.

Sarah took out her wand and pointed it at Severus. "Scourigfy!" she shouted. Some of the ash cleaned off but most of it remained. James and Siriu swere now crying, they were laughing so hard. Lily sighed and pulled out her wand. Faith did the same. The girls said at the same time "Scourigfy". The ash was gone to reveal a much taken aback Serverus.

"First bath he has had in weeks!" Sirius gasped bending over from laughing so hard. The rest of the class burst out laughing again. Even Remus was trying hard to stifle back laugh. . .he was failing. Suddenly the door flew open and Professor Putgis stormed in and the class fell silent.

"Bottle your potions. Now!" he barked.

Lily and Sarah quickly got to their cauldrons and filled up their vials with a sample. They wrote their names on it and quickly handed them over to Professor Putgis.

Faith snatched Severus's vial and filled it with her own potion. Quickly she scribbled his name on it and seethed, "That Sirius Black has something coming to him. I promise," as she handed it back to him. Professor Putgis quickly came over and took the vial Severus held in his hands.

"Looks like another O" he said to Severus, a small smile passing his lips.

Faith quickly filled her own vial and hastily wrote down her own name. Putgis picked it up and snarled at her

"Another A no doubt," he scolded.

Faith pursued her lips and picked up her bag as the bell rang.

"What is it with you two?" Lilyglared at James and Sirius who were busy wiping away tears.

"Oh come on! You mean to tell me you didn't find it the least bit funny?" Sirius smiled widely.

"No," Sarah said flatly and clenched her teeth together. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus just chuckled and walked away.

"Just think once Quidditch start upJames willbe too busy to do anymore pranks." Faith huffed rummaging through her bag.

"Maybe, but his ego will grow twelve times the size it is now," Sarah muttered.

"When is the first Quidditch game any way?"inquired Lily.

"Three more weeks.Slytherin against Huffelpuff," Faith said taking an apple out of her bag and biting into it.

"Excited?" Lily asked Sarah.

"How could I not be?" she smiled.Sarah was in love with the game of Quidditch. She owned every book there was on it and was the Gryffindor Keeper. She was bloody good at it too.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Lily questioned

"Well Slytherin, I mean I don't want them to, but Huffelpuff hasn't won a game in 10 years," Faith stated taking another bite of her apple.

"I don't know, they have that new Seeker," Sarahput ingrabbing Faith's apple and taking a huge bite out of it

"How 'bout we bet on it?" Lily smiled slyly.

"Sure 5 knuts would you say?" Faith offered.

"I was thinking of something a little more interesting." Lilymurmured and then began to whisper something to Sarah. Sarah got a wide grin and nodded.

"Okay Faith if Slytherin wins we'll give you 5 galleons"

"And if Hufflepuff wins?" Faith asked cocking an eyebrow. Sarah leaned in and whispered to Faith.

"You're kidding." Faith almost yellledshocked. Lily shook her head.

"Is that even possible? Its like a sign of the apocalypse." Faith said her eyes growing wide.

* * *

The first Quidditch match was upon them fast. Faith fidgeted every time the Huffelfpuff Seeker would dive suddenly. 

"What's your deal?" James asked nudging Faith in the back with his shoe.

"Nothing," Faith snapped as she watched the Quaffle go back and forth between the two teams. Lily and Sarah smiled confidently.

"Keanl passes to Meate...and Slytherin scores again,"

The green and silver blob of people cheered.

"Score's 50 to 200. Even if Hufflepuff catches the snitch it wont be enough points to win." Faith said smiling widely.

"Wait...Smithe passes to Delp...Huffelpuff scores!"

Faith smacked her forehead.

"Lanter goes for the Snitch and. . .barely misses a bludger . . .Lanter's got the snitch! Hufflepuff wins their first game in 10 years!"

Loud shouts of joy were heard from the large black and yellow blob that was the Huffelpuff house.

"Nooo!" Faith shouted jumpingto her feet.Lily and Sarah smiled as they took Faith by the elbow.

"Now I think Monday is the perfect day don't you agree, Sarah?" Lilyquestioned smiling.

"Yes, that way it's the buzz of the school for the next week." Sarah laughed

"You. . .You. . .guys aren't seriously going to make me are you?" Faith stammered.

"Of course we are. And make sure you get plenty of rest this weekend cause your going to have to wake up very early," Lilysnickered as they walked back to the castle.


	6. Monday

**Chapter 6:** Monday 

At the crack of dawn Monday morning Faith was awakened by Lily, Sarah and Alice. They were all smiling, Faith sighed and got out of bed. Tiptoeing out of the common room they made their way down the hall. Lily clutched the bag in her hands tightly.

Carefully the girls began to work in the wee hours of the morning.

"Faith you did take the bet and you lost," Lily beamed.

"Besides it wont be _that_ bad." smirked Alice.

"Oh hardy har har." Faithsnapped sarcastically.

* * *

A yawn escaped Sirius as he stumbled down to the Great Hall. 

"Monday already?" he asked sitting down next to James who looked just as tired as him. Peter was propped up on his hands, sleeping. Remus on the other hand came down with much energy.

"Good Morning!" he said cheerfully sitting across from James and Sirius.

"How is it that the very last day after being a werewolf you're always so..." Siriustrailed offlooking for the right words.

"Giddy," James said quickly.

"I'm not sure." Remusanswered taking big spoonfuls of his oatmeal.

Suddenly Sarah came running into the Great Hall. She grabbed several pieces of toast and then ran out.

"What was that all about?" Jamesquestioned as Peter fell face first into his oatmeal.

"I have no idea," Sirius yawned staring after her. The bell suddenly rang and Peter popped his head out of his bowl.

"No. . .Potions first," James groaned getting up.

"Then Divination." Sirius moaned.

"Transfiguration," Peter mutteredmuttered Peter

"I cant wait," Remus said.

"Good you take notes. We'll sleep," Sirius yanwed walking down the stairs of the dungeon.

James nodded and yawned messing up his hair.He walked into Potions class and saw Putgis looking quite upset.

"Where are the girls?" Sirius asked sitting down. James looked around and noticed the Sarah, Lily and Faith were not in class. Even Alice was not there. Suddenly the door swung open and Alice walked in smiling. Sarah and Lily walked in next. They stood at the door and talked to someone. They reached in and began to pull something into the room. Finally with one last tug they pulled Faith into the room.

"Bloody hell!" James gasped staring at Faith.

"What?" Siriusmuttered looking up at James. James's mouth was opened and he pointed at Faith. Sirius looked at Faith and he gasped. Faith stood there trying to conceal her face. Sirius had never seen Faith wear anything except jeans and a shirt of some kind (yes, I know they wear their uniforms but occasionally I am sure they get to wear something other than that). Occasionally she wore shorts but that was about it. Faith wore makeup but she never went over fanciful.

Faith was wearing a tanned mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was curling and she had on white flip-flops. She looked absolutely stunning, of course she would have looked a lot better if she didn't have to wear the Hogwarts robes.

Sirius couldn't help but stare.

* * *

"If anyone looks up my skirt I'll kill you," Faith blushed

"Faith it's the first time you've like ever worn a skirt and you did lose the bet," Sarah Said

"Besides, your hair looks really cute! Why don't you wear it like that more often?" Lily wanted to know.

"I never thought to," Faith murmured twirling her quill around.

"Look at Sirius," Sarah giggled. Faith and Lily both looked over and saw Sirius staring with his mouth open along with James. Lily stuck her tongue out at them and the two snapped out of their staring.

"Gee I'm thrilled," Faith muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Severus looked up at the sound of James gasping. _'Is that Faith!'_ he thought. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only was Faith wearing a skirt but she looked lovelier than he could ever remember. Severus had always thought she was beautiful but this was a totally different side of her. Severus watched as Faith went and sat down and began twirling her quill around. She crossed her legs and snickered when Lily stuck her tongue out at James and Sirius. 

Professor Putgis began to talk about O.W.L. s and wrote something on the board but Severus didn't notice. Severus watched as Faith bent over her notes and began to write in large loopy writing. Severus knew that it slanted to the right as did everything Faith wrote.He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and quickly copied down the notes. He looked up and saw that he wasn't the only one staring at Faith. Sirius along with several others, was too. Severus almost laughed out loud when he saw Sirius staring at Faith.

'_Like he has a chance!'_ he thought smiling inside.

_'Faith doesn't know he likes her and wishes he'd fall off the face of the earth.'_ he thought turning his gaze back to Faith. Faith looked up from her notes and looked at Severus. She flashed him a kind smile.

_'Shes so nice. She could never like anyone like me,_' he thought returning a weak smile.

Sirius noticed Faith looking off in another direction and smiling. Sirius quickly whipped his head around and saw Severus return her smile.

Sirius clenched his teeth together. He hated '_Snivillus_' so **much**. '_How could she smile at someone so foul and greasy?_' Sirius knew the answer without even thinking '_She pities him,__'_ He thought. Of course, how fitting. Lily and Sarah pitied him too. Ever since the first day when James and Sirius and thrown him in the lake. He remembered it had been Sarah who swam out and got him as Lily and Faith drilled James and he.

'_I can't believe out of all these years she has never realized I like her,_ ' Sirius thought watching Faith continue to copy her notes.

(**A/N:** Yes, I know they wear their uniforms but occasionally I am sure they get to wear something other than that. Hmm should Faith end up with Serverus Snape or Sirius Black. What do you think?)


	7. Monday part 2

(**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Every time I receive one I start writing 

**Disclaimer:** I figure I'll put a disclaimer every so often. Ok if anyone believes I own the Harry Potter characters they need to have their head examined and if I did I would be living in a large house in France with the fastest internet in the world.

**Chapter 7:** Monday part 2

Faith and Sarah sat with their feet in the water. Lily was busying writing her Potions essay under the shade of their favorite tree.

"Lily that essay isn't due till two more weeks. Come sit with us." Faith said smoothing out her skirt.

"I know but I'd like to visit Hogsmede next week stress free." Lily said still bent over her work.

"Lily it's the second Hogsmede trip and you didn't even go to the last one." Sarah said swinging her feet.

"It looks like its going to rain." Lily said still making up excuses.

"That never bugged you before." Sarah said. Lily sighed and walked over and stuck her feet in the water.

"I cant wait for the next Hogsmede trip" Sarah said smiling.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go." Lily said splashing her feet.

"You have to. I want to show you guys something." Sarah said suddenly

"Really and what is that?" Faith said cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head.

"It's a surprise. But a really big one." Sarah whispered smiling.

"Sarah...you cant do that to us. We'll die of anxiety." Lily whined jokingly and splashed water on Sarah.

"Just be there and I can tell you." Sarah whispered. Suddenly it began to rain very hard. The girl let out shrieks of excitement and surprise.

"Poor Faith...shes wearing white." Sarah teased standing up as several students went running inside. Lily ran to get her stuff which was getting soaked. Faith got up gingerly and attempted to walk. She slipped and grabbed onto Sarah for support.

"Clumsy are we?" Sarah asked standing Faith upright. Sarah took a few steps and fell backwards. Faith laughed

"Who's the clumsy one?" Faith asked as she helped Sarah up.

* * *

Peter scurried inside as fast as he could slipping several times. 

"Suppose we should go inside?" James said still laying on the ground as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah I guess." Sirius said his hair plastered to his face. Remus began to walk to the school and watched Sarah carefully.

"I'll catch you guys later." Remus said running up to Sarah and waving at Sirius and James.

"I cant believe he says he doesn't like her when its obvious he does." Sirius muttered shaking his head to get rid of the water out of his hair.

"Yeah I know." James said running a hand through his hair as he watched Lily scrambling to pick up her stuff

* * *

Sarah walked slowly towards the castle keeping her eyes on her feet. Suddenly Sarah pitched backwards but was caught by Remus. 

Sarah blushed a deep crimson and muttered "Thanks"

"No problem." He said helping her to her feet.

"Do you need any help up there?" Remus asked as she began to walk slowly again.

"No I think I ca-"Sarah started but she fell backwards again. Remus caught her around the waist. He smiled charmingly at her. She thought her heart would give out at any moment.

"Maybe I do need help." Sarah said softly. Remus smiled again and wrapped an arm around her waist with his one hand and grabbing her hand with his other. Sarah and Remus could both feel their hearts ramming in their chests.

* * *

James Potter rushed to help Lily as her papers went flying everywhere. Lily chased after them and scrunching the ones she could grab tightly in her hands. 

James grabbed two that were flying towards the lake.

"Thanks." Lily muttered.

"That's the first time I think you've ever thanked me." James said smiling. Lily tried to frown but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Working on the potions essay already?" James asked looking at the papers as he handed them over.

"Of course." Lily said taking the papers and trying to straighten them out. As she did the ink smeared together.

"Ohhh..." Lily said her mouth making a large O as she looked at her hand. James laughed.

"Be quiet its not funny." Lily said trying to be mad but found herself smiling.

* * *

Sirius tried to sneak up on Faith but slipped in a large mud puddle. Faith looked back at him and laughed. 

Sirius sat in the mud in shock. He ran a hand through his hair and realized his hands were all muddy. Faith only laughed harder and walked over to him. She kneeled down being sure not to get dirty.

"Your wearing white." Sirius said looking Faith in the eye and smiled.

"Sirius Black you nasty thing!" Faith gasped pulling her robes across her tighter.

"Are you going to help me up?" Sirius said holding out his hand. Faith stood there and bit her lower lip.

"Please?" Sirius said pouting and then quickly turned it into a smile (Ok, all the girls at once: _sigh_). Faith looked at him and walked carefully grabbing his hand and helping him up.

"Sirius." She yelped as she almost slipped herself. He grabbed her by the elbow with his other hand.

_'Now is the perfect time. Tell her you like her.'_ Sirius thought. He couldn't seem tobring himself todo it.

"Come on." Faith said turning around and walking away. Sirius threw his head back and make a look of fustraion.


	8. Hogsmede Trip

**(A/N:** Not one of my better chapters but I needed a filler so I could get to the more interesting chapters.) 

**Chapter 8:** Hogsmede Trip

The three girls woke up early on the day of the second Hogsmede trip. Sarah seemed very nervous and kept wringing her hands.

"Sarah what is up?" Faith asked chugging down milk.

"Seriously." Lily said taking a bite of toast.

"Huh?...Nothing." Sarah said drumming her fingers nervously on the table top. Faith caught Remus looking at Sarah as she stared off into space. Faith nudged Lily and motioned over to Remus. Lily leaned forward and looked past Faith and Sarah at Remus. Lily got a look of confusion on her face.Faith sighed and Lily rolled her eyes.

Sarah was nervous about something all the way to Hogsmede, all she did was stare into space and twirl her hair around her finger.

"Hey Sarah, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Lily said as they reached Hogsmede.

"I cant tell you here. Follow me." Sarah said walking off. Lily and Faith exchanged glances and shrugged. Sarah walked past Zonko's, past the Three Broomsticks, and all the way to the Shrieking Shack.

"Sarah where are we going?" Faith asked barely missing a branch

"I just don't want anyone to over hear." Sarah said nervously looking around. There was no one in sight. There never was anyone way out here.

"Ok we're all alone know what is it?" Lily asked sitting down.

"Are you sure we're all alone because I want to be absolutely-"Sarah started but was cut off by Faith.

"Sarah just tell us what the hell it is you're so anxious about." Faith said throwing her hands up in the air.

Sarah bit her nails and looked at her two best friends. Should she make up a quick like or tell the truth?

"Ok." She said slowly.

"For the past year or so I've been trying to become an animigus. (is that how you spell it?) Two weeks ago I accomplished it." Sarah said.

"Wait how have you been getting out during school to do this?" Lily asked.

"More importantly what can you turn into" Faith said in awe.

"I've been sneaking out after Flich would go down to the library to make sure no one was down there." Sarah said.

"And I can turn into a cat." Sarah continued looking at their faces.

"Now Way! Show me." Faith said leaning forward.

Sarah sighed. She knew they would want to see If my best friend could turn into a cat I'd want to see Slowly Sarah began to sprout fur and grow tiny. Finally Sarah the cat stood before them. Actually she looked more like a kitten but it doesn't matter. Faith and Lily's jaws dropped.

Sarah was so adorable as a cat. She had nice short black fur and cute pink little ears. Her eyes were a yellow green and the tip of her tail was dark blue.

"Ohhh Sarah you're so cute!" Lily exclaimed clapping her hands over her mouth. Sarah let out a meow.

"_Awww_. You know Sarah I've always wanted a cat." Faith said rubbing Sarah behind the ears. Sarah let out a small purr.

Suddenly a noise came near. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all walked down the path.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked stunned.

"Likewise." Peter said.

"Whose cat?" Sirius asked coming forward and petting it.

"No ones just a stray. We come by and see it a lot." Faith lied. Lily nodded.

"Well does it have a name?" James asked also petting Sarah the cat.

"Sasha." Lily said thinking of her cat back home with her horrible sister Petunia.

"Its so cute." Remus said stroking 'Sasha' behind the ears (FYI:I will be refereeing to Sarahin cat form as Sasha. )

"I don't like cats." Peter said backing up slightly. Sasha hissed at Peter and he backed up even more.

'_Freak!'_ Lily and Faith thought exchanging glances.

"Well we have to go. We have uh...business to attend to." James said suddenly remembering. Sirius, Remus and Peter all nodded with grins on their faces. Then quickly the four headed to their favorite store, Zonko's.

* * *

"Look at this. One drop of Zimag's Zaffy will turn anything the victim puts into their mouth taste like ash for one complete day." Remus said picking up a small bottle of a purple liquid.

"I like this one. Make your enemies puck slugs and more with Faleager's book of 876,484 pranks." Sirius said picking up a large leather bound book.

"That's a rare piece that is. I couldn't possibly sell it " The balding man said looking at what Sirius had picked up.

"Come on. Not even for your best and favorite customers?' James said grinning.

The man looked at the four as they smiled. He made a look of thought and sighed.

"I suppose. But I couldn't let it go for more than 7 galleons." The man said.

"7 Galleons! That's broomstick robbery!" James said picking up the book.

"Well if you cant pay then..." The man said reaching out for the book. James looked at the book and sighed. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter all dug into their pockets for galleons.

"There." James said stubbornly putting the money on the counter.

"Have a nice day." The man said evilly.

"Thief." James screamed as they walked out of Zonko's. The four walked down to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a round of butterbeers.

"Ok let's see what's inside this book." Sirius said opening it greedily. Sirius's eyes scanned the book.

"Well?" James said starting to tap his foot.

"It says to that bewitching peoples shoes to make them chase after them. Then put something sticky and nasty on the floor where they're going to run." Sirius said. Remus smiled at the thought of Sarah running after her shoes. No doubt she'd start to swear and her American accent would become more clear.

"Knut for your thoughts." James said kicking Remus underneath the table.

"What...Oh yeah I think we should do that one." Remus said. The others started to chat while Remus began to think of Sarah.

'I_ should tell her I like her...Is it true then? Do I really like her? She is positively adorable. And cute and I love the way she twirls her hair around her finger_.' Remus thought smiling like a fool.


	9. Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

**Chapter 9:** Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw

The Saturday after the Hogsmede trip was the first Gryffindor game. Sarah was positively buzzing with excitement. Faith tried to put on a happy face but was still slightly upset about being kicked of the quidditch team in the middle of her third year. Faith had been a chaser but after getting_ slightly_ (slightly being a understatement) violent after a game. Faith had clocked Lucius Malfoy (whowas abeater on the Slytherian team) after he hit a bludger straight towards her making her miss the last point and lose the game, but then again Lucius was banned from quidditch too, so that made her feel better.

"Coming out to see me in all my glory?" James asked sitting across from Lily.

"No. Sarah is on the team if you haven't noticed." Lily said sighing. James shrugged and walked out of the great hall stealing a final glance at Lily.

* * *

James got his Quidditch robes on and then listened to a devastatingly boring speech by the Gryffindor captain, Arnold Bell.

"Nervous?" James asked Sarah as they walked out onto the field.

"Not a chance." Sarah said as Arnold shook hands with Kevin (The Ravenclaw Captain of course)

The two teams mounted their brooms. Then with the blow of a whistle they were up in the air. James quickly flew to the top of the field and began scanning the area for the snitch. Sarah flew to the three golden hoops and watched for the Quaffle.

* * *

Faith had been approached by McGonagall and was asked to be the announcer for the Quidditch game because Alysha Smun had fallen ill.

"Roma brings the Quaffle down, passes it to Heare and Gryffindor scores." Faiths' voice declared boomingly.

* * *

Sarah's eyes darted back and forth following the Quaffle.

"Its Roma to Flena...ohh and caught by Raveclaw chaser Marl."

Sarah watched as Marl came whizzing toward her. He dodged a bludger and threw the quaffle. Sarah grabbed the quaffle with the tips of her fingers and threw it back. Sarah smirked at Marl as he went after the quaffle.

James circled over when a glint of something golden caught his eye. The snitch. It was hovering just about the right Ravenclaw goal hoop. James dived for it and was smiling with excitement. His hand reached out for it when a bludger came flying between him and the snitch, barely grazing his fingers. James swore loudly and went back to hovering above the game.

"Heare to...caught by Ravenclaw chaser Marl again."

Sarah kept both eyes close on Marl.

"Wait...Potter's going for the snitch will he make it this time? Gunther follows Potter as they race for the snitch and...Potters got it. Gryffindor wins the game!"

The Gryffindors stood up and cheered loudly. James lowered down to the ground smiling and still holding the snitch in his hand.

* * *

The Gryffindor room was one big party after James had caught the snitch. Sarah was enjoying the shouts and general joy of the room.

"Sarah good save today." Faith said clapping Sarah on the back.

"Yeah. The game was awfully short though." Lily said slightly disappointed. Faith nodded but Sarah paid no attention to them. She was more interested in finding Remus. She quickly scanned the area and found him sitting with Sirius and Peter. He looked ghostly and after a while he stood up and walked out of the common room, closely followed by Sirius and Peter.

Sarah wondered where they could be going. She stole a glance at Lily and Faith, they were still jabbering about the Quidditch match. Sarah snuck out of the common room and making sure no one was around turned herself into Sasha.

Sasha quickly went down the staircases just before they started to move and bounded after Remus, Sirius and Peter. The three walked straight out of the castle and onto the grounds. Sirius was holding something in his hands that Sasha couldn't see. The setting sun made hiding for Sasha harder but then again she was a cat so it didn't matter.

The three made their way towards the whomping willow. Sasha hid behind a bush unable to see what they were doing. When she felt like it was safe she came out from behind the bush and saw that they were gone.

The whomping willow seemed to be frozen and there appeared to be a doorway. Sasha quickly ran under the whomping willow just as it began to thrash about violently again. She soon found herself in a long damp hallway. Making herself move as quickly as possible she ran down the hallway.

Footsteps approached and Sirius came walking down the hallway yelling back that he was going to get James. Sasha bounded up a set a creaky staircases and found herself inside the Shrieking Shack. Darkness was just taking over as Sasha entered a room and found Remus and Peter sitting on the floor. What she saw next will stay with her forever.


	10. Remus Lupin

**A/N:** I'm not much of a romantic. So I apologize if this romance part in this chapter isn't that good. And if your one that really likes romance then you'll be pleased to know that there is going to be a lot of romance in their 6th year. ) 

**Chapter 10:** Remus Lupin!

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sarah said turning back into a human. Sarah had just seen Peter turn into a rat. The rat tried to scurry between Sarah's feet but she slammed her foot down on its tail. A very shaken and tired looking Remus turned away from the window and looked at Sarah. His face became more white than it already was, if that's even possible.

"Sarah" Remus said quietly.

"Why, no wonder you're so scared of cats you little rodent." Sarah said coldly ,holding Peter's tail between her thumb and index finger.Loud footsteps thundered up the stairs outside the room and Sirius and James came in panting.

"What are you doing here!" James said shocked looking at Sarah.

"What are you all doing here!" Sarah asked shocked. Moonlight filled the room and Remus let out a loud scream. Sarah turned around and was transfixed by what she saw, Remus was turning into a werewolf. His hair was becoming long and dark and covering his body. His eyes turned a sickly yellow and he grew considerably large. Sarah stared in horror as an ill tempered werewolf stood in front of her. The werewolf lunged for Sarah but a large black dog stopped it from attacking her. Sarah quickly turned into a cat and left the room.Sarah sat on the stairs outside the room contemplating what she had just seen.

'_Remus a werewolf? It didn't seem to fit...but then it answered a lot of questions. Why he was always so tired looking and sickly.'_

Sarah put her head in her hands. The door slowly creaked open. James's head peaked out into the hallway. He held a finger to his lips and motioned for Sarah to come in. Sarah gingerly walked inside the room and took note of the sleeping werewolf in the corner.

The big black dog that had saved her earlier limped towards her and turned into Sirius.

"You!" She said pointing. Sirius gave a weak smile and examined his injured wrist.

"You're an animigus!" She said shocked.

"We all are." James said quietly sitting down. Sarah opened and closed her mouth.

"Please don't tell anyone. Especially Lily. She hates me enough as is and you know I like her and I don't want to ruin my chances." James said examining Sirius's wrist. Sarah chuckled. She doubted James would ever have a chance with Lily.

"Or Faith." Sirius said softly. Sarah was shocked to hear that.

'_Sirius like Faith? It didn't seem possible'_ but then Sarah thought about it. They did both have family issues. They also found a lot of the same things funny and loved to talk and laugh.

"How long has he-?" Sarah said quietly.

"A few years." Sirius said wrapping a bandage around his wrist until he could go to the hospital wing. Sarah nodded.

* * *

"Have you seen Sarah?" Faith asked asshe and Lilysettled into bed at 2 am.

"No I wonder where she is." Lily said sitting up in bed.

"Alice? Alice? Have you seen Sarah?" Faith whispered loudly to the bed across from hers.

"I saw her leave yawn the common room earlier." Alice said groggily and then fell back asleep.

"Maybe she met up with Remus." Faith said teasingly and winking at Lily.

"Maybe." Lily said biting her lip and laying down.

* * *

Remus woke up to the sun shining on his face. He stumbled into an upright position and took a look at his surroundings. James, Sirius, and Sarah were all sleeping in the corner.

Remus's head ached as he remembered last night. Sarah had come in, as a cat and saw Peter turn into a rat. Then she saw him turn into a werewolf. Remus felt a pang in his chest as he remembered her face when she saw him change.

Sarah stirred and looked up at Remus. Remus gave a small wave and motioned for her to follow him.

"I didn't attack you did I?" Remus said as they walked out and down the stairs.

"No. You tried to though." Sarah said softly.

"You cant tell anyone. I know how people react when they find out. People hate anything that's different then they are. I know you wont look at me the same way ever again and I don't blame you either." Remus said stopping and turning towards Sarah. Sarah looked up at into his eyes.

"I would never tell anyone. And I would never treat you any differently because you are a werewolf." Sarah said holding his gaze.

"Sarah...h-how can you treat me the same after knowing that I'm a..." Remus said looking down.

"You have a heart Remus and I can see that just by looking into your eyes. It doesn't matter if you change every time the full moon comes around. You're still Remus Lupin and you always will be." She said softly.

"There you two are." Sirius said walking towards them.

"We didn't know where you had gone off to." James said.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts. I bet Lily and Faith are fretting over where you are right now." Sirius said nudging Sarah.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Lily asked as Sarah walked into the Library. Faith looked up from her Transfiguration essay. 

"Seriously. Alice said she saw you leaving the common room last night. Where on Earth did you go?" Faith said throwing her essay in her bag.

"I just went for a walk." Sarah lied.

"Sarah Ann Deluna. You are the worst liar ever. Now tell us." Faith said as Lily stood up and put their books away.

"Well if you must know. I went out for a walk and bumped into Remus. We talked and I fell asleep outside." Sarah said sighing. Lily and Faith gave her quizzical looks.

"Honestly you guys I'm serious." Sarah said as they walked out of the library.

"If you say so." Lily said.

"Why does everyone seem so cheerful?" Sarah asked looking around as several people walked around with constant smiles.

"Hello! Where have you been? Today's Halloween." Faith said knocking on Sarah's head. She smacked her forehead. Of course how could she forget?

"I'm sorry I'm kinda out of it." Sarah said.

"Yeah obviously. Its cause your American ya know." Faith said jokingly in a mimicking American accent and nudged her. Sarah laughed and walked with her friends.

* * *

Severus had been in the library also working on his Transfiguration essay. He had heard Faith talking and diverted his eyes away from his essay. He watched as she packed up her essay and walked out of the library with Lily and Sarah.

Severus wondered why a pureblood like Faith would want to hang out with a mudblood like Lily.

Serverus got his things together and headed for the Slytherian common room. He walked to the staircases and could hear Faith's booming voice on the stairs above him. He looked up to see if he could catch a glimpse of her. Severus felt a hard slap hit the back of his head.

"Hello grease head." Sirius said.

"Ugh my hands all slippery now." Sirius said wiping his hand on James. Severus pulled out his wand and whizzed around. Sirius, James and Remus all looked dead tired but still able to torture him. Severus backed up nervously as Sirius got an evil smile on his face. Suddenly, the staircase Severus had backed up onto started to move. Sererus smirked at Sirius as he moved farther away from him.

Sirius pulled out his wand and said something Severus couldn't hear. Severus's shoes sprung off him and began to run away.He ran after his shoes in shock as they ran up stairs.

Sirius, James, and Remus laughed wildly as they entered the Gryffindor Common room.


	11. Halloween Feast

**Chapter 11:** Halloween feast. 

The Halloween feast that night was spectacular as usual. Everyone was enjoying themselves and eating great tasting food.

"I haven't seen the boys play any mean tricks today." Faith whispered to Lily.

"Don't worry it's early and you know them." Lily replied.

"Seriously. Have you ever lived through a Halloween at Hogwarts that they didn't prank?" Sarah asked taking a big drink of her pumpkin juice. Faith thought about it an said

"Yeah your right. I just hope they don't put cockroaches in the pie like last year." She said sticking out her tongue in disgust.She hated cockroaches with a supreme passion and ended up sticking a pie in James and Sirius's face that year.

"Yeah that was defiantly one of the worst pranks." Sarah added remembering seeing cockroaches squirming out of the pies and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter having fits of laughter. They got a month of detention for that.

"Everyone wonders who does these pranks every year. Are they that thick?" Lily asked.

"Apparantly." Sarah muttered carefully inspecting her pie. Suddenly a girl screamed. The great hall went silent and turned to the Huffelpuff table, where the scream had come from. A girl stood up and pointed to the floor. Her shoes were running off by themselves. Then if on cue everyone's shoes sprung to life and began to run out of the great hall.

* * *

Dumbeldore's eyes twinkled with mischief as everyone went running after their shoes. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were the only ones with shoes and were laughing as they followed everyone. 

"If I had my boots on I'd kick you. **Hard**." Sarah said stopping the boys.

"Aww your shoes got taken?" James said in a mocking voice.

"Give us our shoes back." Lily said standing up.

"We have no idea how the shoes started running." Sirius said innocently.

"Ok that's the biggest bulls-" Faith started but was cut of by more screams. The boys smiled broadly and ran towards the screams. The girls followed close behind. What they saw was probably the most amusing thing they had seen all year. Yet they would never admit it.

In the middle of the hallway was a great deal of a green substance which everyone seemed to be stuck to. It smelled horrible and looked disgusting.

Faith saw her, Lily's and Sarah's shoes heading straight for the gloopy crap and tackled them beforeactually touching the stuff.

"Did I get any on me?" Faith said turning around as she handed her friends their shoes. Sirius looked her up and down and said

"Nope." With a coy smile. Faith glared at him. Lily picked up a big handful of the green stuff and threw it at James. It landed straight in his face. Lily, Sarah and Faith all began to laugh wildly. James looked stunned and Sirius, Remus and Peter all tried to stifle giggles. James smiled and wiped off his glasses.

James then scooped up a handful of the stuff and threw it at Lily. Luckily enough for her she ducked. The goop hit Sarah square in the face. Faith and Lily both doubled over in laughter. As Sirius bent over to pick up some goop Faith kicked him into the mess. Sirius sat up and looked at Faith. Faith threw her head back and laughed wildly. Sarah, being the clumsy thing she is just fell in. Remus tried to help her up but in turn fell in himself. Suddenly everyone in the hallway was throwing great big green slime balls at James, Sirius, Remus and Peter (Peter being the dofus he is got hit several times in the face.). The four ran laughing outside.

Sarah ran outside after them as Lily and Faith got busy throwing slime at everyone.Sarah turned into a cat as she got outside and made sure the coast was clear.

Sasha followed the boys wild laughter. She found them by the edge of the lake washing off the green stuff. Sasha quickly raced up her tree. Lily, Faith, and Sarah had all claimed that tree in their first year and no one ever sat there.After a minute or two Sirius began to tease James about Lily.

"I can see it now. You and Lily the perfect Lovebirds." Sirius said in a mocking dreamy voice.

"If she can ever think of James as more than a arrogant prat." Remus cut in.

"True. You'll have 3 kids and live in a nice house in the country. With burial plots and everything." Sirius said waving his hands in the air.

"Come on you guys I'm not in _love_ with her." James said very unconvincingly. Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Remus.

"Oh Lily..I love you soo much!" Sirius said, making exaggerated faces at Remus.

"Ahh help. Save me from padfoot." Remus said laughing as Sirius spun him around. Peter began running around and laughing like an idiot .

Sirius spun Remus around one last time signing some idiotic song and grabbed James as Remus fell to the ground laughing.

"Why Lily you know I'm absolutely in love with you." Sirius said in his best imitation of James.

"Why yes Prongs my darling." Sirius replied to himself in a girlish voice as he continued to swing James around. Sirius spun James around and he stumbled but quicklyregained his balance.

"What about Faith?" Remus asked accusingly and teasingly. Sirius stopped in mid swing.

"Yes ickle padfoot kins what about darling Faith?" James teased jumping on Sirius's back.

"Well you see...thats...different." Sirius said tripping over his words.

"In what way?" Peter said sitting down.

"Well you see...I'm man enough to admit I'm in love with her." Sirius said puffing out his chest.

"Yeah right!" James said laying back.

"Tell me Padfoot dear. Does Faith know you like her?" Remus asked rolling onto his stomach.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out.

"You like Sarah." Sirius said thinking after a while and pointing a finger at Remus.

"No I don't." Remus said sitting back on his hands.

"Everyone here that thinks Moony is the king of denial say aye." Sirius said raising his hand.

"Aye!" James and Peter chimed raising their hands in the air. James smirked at Remus.

"Well...you...see...I-I-I." Remus stammered.

"You- you- you what?"James said playfully.

"Shut up." Remus said wrestling James to the ground. The boys started to wrestle and Sashaquickly becamebored. Besides she had heard plenty to last her a lifetime.

_'Sirius is in love with Faith, James wants to get married and having matching burial plots with Lily and Remus...well does he or doesn't he?'_ Sasha thought walking across the grounds and heading towards the castle.

Severus came running out of the castle chasing after a pair of shoes. Sasha sat down on the ground and watched. Severus tripped and Sasha felt bad for him. So chasing after his shoes she tackled them and picked them up in her mouth.

Sasha meowed as she put them down. Severus grabbed the shoes before they could run away again and stuffed them onto his feet.

"Been chasing these bloody things all day." Severus muttered. Sasha looked up at Severus with a cute kitty look Severus rubbed Sasha behind the ears and a gentle purr began to make way.

Two laughscouldbeheard far away and Sasha's ears perked up. Severus turned around and saw Faith and Lily walking out of the castle. Severus let out a heavy sigh.

"That's the prettiest girl in all the world." Serverus said still petting Sasha. She was confused.

'_Surely he means Lily I mean he's always looking in her direction'_ She thought.

Faith threw her head back in laughter at something Lily had said.

"I love it when she laughs. So graceful and nice. Like an angel." Severus said.

'_He likes Faith!...Well...that would explain why he's always looking in Lily's direction in class. Lily and Faith sat directly next to each other in every class. That also explains the past 5 years of the running away and stammering every time Faith was near.'_ Sasha thought purring still.

* * *

"There she is."Lily said pointing at Sasha. The two girls approached Severus and he began to grow nervous.

"You found her Severus, thank you." Faith said bending down and petting Sasha.

"I-I-It was no problem." He said. Faith smiled and continued to pet Sasha. Lily sat down and also began to pet Sasha as she purred.

"Looky here" Peter said standing behind the tree that Sasha had just been in. James, Sirius and Remus stood behind him.

"Now how in the hell does that happen!" Sirius said pointing at Sirius who had Faith, Lily and Sasha next to him.

"How in the world did old oil head get Faith, Lily and Sarah to sit around him and not hit him?" Sirius said jealously. (Sirius always struck me as the jealous type.)

"Well he doesn't know the cat is Sarah so its really only Lily and Faith." Remus put in calmly. James and Sirius glared at him.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to them." Peter offered.

"We can't do that. Not with _Snivillus_ there." James said throwing his hands up in the air and putting them on top of his head and sighing.

"We could talk to them tomorrow." Sirius offered.

"Yea let's do that. We'll try to be...what's the word Evans is always using..?" James said looking at him.

"Civilized?" Remus said smiling.

"Yeah thats the word...Why on Earth would she want us to be civilized anyways? Were teenagers!" James said.

"Don't know mate. She only says it to you. So maybe you should try being civilized." Sirius said teasingly as he ran his fingers through his hair. James sighed and ruffeled his hair.

"Civilized. Severus is the one that needs to be civilized. Calling Lily a...well you know." He said looking at them.

"Ok we are going to try and be '_better_' for the girls. I mean do we really want them to think were scum for the rest of our lives?" James asked.

"No way." Sirius said his eyes glued to Faith.

"When do you wanna start?" Remus asked knowing James wouldn't ever want to start.

"After Christmas. I mean its only like 6 weeks away. And Prongs's dad has those big parties all the time. We could plan being better then" Sirius said.

"Yeah After Christmas. But I don't know about the whole party thing. You know my mum she's crazy about dads heart and stuff. Says it could give out at any minute with all the excitement." James said rolling his eyes.

"Ok so in about 6 weeks we...attempt to change." Remus said.

"Not all the way though." Sirius said breaking his gaze off of Faith to look at Remus.

"Well of course not. we still want the girls to like us." Remus said.

"So you do want Sarah to like you." Sirius said smiling slyly. He had caught Remus in a quick trap.

"I-I mean-You-t...oh shut up." Remus said turning to watch the girls talk with Severus.


	12. Damsels in Distress

**Chapter 12:** Damsels in Distress 

Faith yawned widely as her face hit the book that was in front of her.

"Tired?" Lily asked looking up from her book.

"This...is the..._yawn_...6th Transfiguration essay, and the..._yawn._..11th Potions this year." Faith groaned and rubbed her eyes. Lily finished reading her book and saw that Faith had fallen asleep.

"Hello!" Sarah's bright and cheery voice rang out. Faith's head jerked up violently and she let out a string of curse words.

"Just got out of muggle studies." Sarah said sitting down and pulling out her hot pink quill. She watched absent mindly as Lily's light blue quill scratched against the parchment.

"Why do you take that class?" Lily asked.

"Honestly your not a muggle so why?" Faith asked playing with the end of her light green and blue quill.

"Well, forone, muggles have all these interesting inventions and another I don't know all that much about things like Pelpatones like you and Faith." Sarah said taking out her Potions essay.Faith made a face at Lily and Lily mouthed the word _'telephone'_. Faith was pureblood but she was always either at Lily's house or Lily was over at hers all summer. So needless to say she learned quite a lot about muggle tools. Also her father worked with a guy named Arthur Weasley and they were both obsessed with muggles. So there house was filled with muggle_ 'toys'._

"Do you know what today is?" Sarah said smiling as she continued to scratch out her essay.

"Thrusday?" Lily asked.

"Another day of torture in hell." Faith said groggily.

"Noooo...well yes; but that's not the answer I'm looking for." Sarah said still a large grin on her face.

"Its Thanksgiving!" Sarah said smiling noticing that they were done guessing. Lily raised an eyebrow while Faith just looked at her with a tired expression.

"What is that?" Lily said rubbing her temples.

"Yes, what the bloody hell is that?" Faith said covering her mouth as another yawn escaped her.

"It's a holiday. Celebrated in America, what we do is we eat a big feast and then talk and end up passing out from all the food we ate." Sarah said smiling and remembering Thanksgiving.

"That sounds like Christmas at Lily's house." Faith smiled. Lily jabbed her in the ribs. The girls giggled and got back to their essays.

* * *

"Ugh If I have to write more potions essay." Faith mumbled cramming her essay into her bag.

"Which you will." Lily said neatly rolling hers up and carrying it under her arm.

"I've gotta finish my astronomy charts." Sarah said as Faith and Lily stood up.

"I'm going to dump my essay off." Lily said running a hand through her hair. Faith caught a fewSlytherian boysstaring at Lily and she gave them awful glares.

"I've gotta go outside before my head implodes." Faithsaid sarcasticallyas she headed for the grounds.

* * *

Lily walked through the halls carefully trying not to drop the large number of books she was carrying. Of course she tripped over the first set of stairs and her books went flying. Lilylooked up to the ceiling and heaved a heavy sigh.She bent down to pick up her books. A hand shot out and grabbed one of her books.

"Here." James said handing Lily her book. _'Ugh! Why does he have to pop up everywhere. Can't he just leave me alone?'_

"Thanks." Lily muttered grabbing her books and piling them high again.

"Need help?" James offered as she continued to walk up the stairs.

"No...I got...it." Lily said but stumbled and the top book went flying backwards. James caught it and waved it at her as she looked back at him. She sighed.

"Ok. come on." She said and gave him a handful of books. '_Oh My God. Oh My God. Did I really just let James help me carry my books. I'm a witch! Couldn't I have just leviated them there!' _She thought, practically kicking herself in the face for lbeing so dumb.

"Common room?" he asked. Lily nodded and the twobegan the long walk to the Gryffindor common room.

"You look tired." James said shifting his fingers. _'Well, awkward silence, isn't this lovely?' _He thought sarcastically.

"Well that's because I am." Lily snapped._'God why does he have to make chit chat?'_

"Sarah snore or Faith talk in her sleep? God knows she talks enough awake." James said smiling.She tried not to smile at the joke but it was true. Faith did talk a lot andLily knew it (as does Faith).

"No. Just studying that's all. Remus or Sirius snore?" Lily replied. '_Wait? Am I actually engaging in coversation with him?'_

"Remus talks in his sleep... A lot. Mostly nonsense stuff though. But he's told a few secrets in his sleep." James said smiling a secretive smile.

"Like?" Lily asked as the began to climb the final staircase.

"Well...just between you and me...he likes Sarah." James whispered and wrinkled his nose in a feeble attempt to move his glasses higher up.

"You're kidding?" Lily said skeptically.

"I'm really not." James said as they walked into the common room.

* * *

Sarah closed all the books and carefully put them away. She began to browse for: Understanding the Skies. She found the book and heaved a sigh while thinking _'Just my luck. It just happens to be on the highest shelf.'_ .She bit her lower lip and looked around for something to stand on. She pulled a chair and carefully stood tiptoed and grabbed the book. Sarah lost her balance and was thrown backwards. Lucky enough Remus happened to be standing there and caught her. He caught the book too.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Your welcome."He said handing her the book with a smile. Sarah blushed.

"I guess I should let you down." Remus said laughing, realizing he was still holding her.He set her on the ground and she hugged the book to her chest.

"Astronomy? Don't we have that tonight? Procrastinator." Remus smiled charmingly.

"Yeah. well, that's me." Sarah smiled.

Remus returned the smile with a brighter one.

"I'm working on my star chart too." He said pointing at his table with a star chart layed out on it.

"Do you need any help?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Yeah I could always use the help." He said pulling out a chair for Sarah as she sat down. Sarah began to look at Remus's star chart. Remus wasn't looking at the star chart though, he was staring straight at Sarah and her baby blue shirt (Sarah loves baby blue if you haven't figured it out by now) . Sarah looked up athim and blushed.

"You know you're awfully cute when you're a cat." Remus said. "I mean not that you're not cute all the time. Its just...I'm going to be quiet now."He said looking down. Sarah smiled at him and began to point out the different constellations again.

* * *

Faith walked silently outside and noticed a half a foot of snow on the ground. Sheshivered and realized she had stupidly put on her light summer robes instead of her much thicker winter robes._ 'Blast! I don't want to go all the way upstairs just to get my sodding robes.' _She decided that it wasn't that bad and walked towards her tree. The tree had stopped a lot of the snow from getting to the ground so Faith had a dry spot to sit.She leaned back on her hands and looked at the nearly frozen lake. Faith shivered and plucked up a blade of grass. Suddenlyshe felt something being draped on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Sirius placing his robes on her.

"Cold?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well you see there is this stuff called snow on the ground. And it is frozen." Faith said jokingly. Sirius smiled widerand sat down next to her.

"They saw there's a squid out there." She said looking at the lake.

"Maybe we can feed Professor Putgis to it." Sirius said chuckling. Faith had a wide smile.

"I don't think the squid would want to eat him." Faith joked and looked at Sirius.He wanted to do two things at the moment: He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, and he wanted to make a joke about Serverus soooo bad. But Sirius remembered the idea they all had. _'Talk today, change after Christmas._' He thought.

"We should be heading back to the castle. "Faith said getting up. Sirius smiled and said slyly.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" he said extending his hands in the air. Stood in front of him and grabbed his hands pulling him up. When he stood up his face was in inch from Faith's. The two just stood there, Faith still holding Sirius's hand unknowingly.She looked at Sirius and he held her gaze for a minute longer until a loud splash from the lake causedher to let go of his hand in shock.

"We should beheading back to the castle." Faith repeated. Sirius nodded and watched asshe started to walk to the castle.He stared at the lake angrily and mouthed a very sarcastic "Thanks **a lot**" before running after her.


	13. Going Home

**Disclaimer:**Sadly I do not own HP.

**Chapter 13:** Going home.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Lily asked Sarah. Sarah stuck her spoon in her mouth and nodded. Christmas was a week away and half the school was overjoyed while the other half was sad. Faith and Lily always went home for the holidays. Sarah sighed in knowing she'd be going hometomorrow.

"I figure I might as well." Sarah said sticking her spoon back in her oatmeal.

"Tired?" Faith asked taking a seat next to Sarah. Sarah nodded glumly. She had just spent all night with Remus, Sirius, James and Peter in the Shrieking Shack (Ok so my lunar cycles are a little off. So sue me...please don't.)

"I'll be so glad to be home for a little bit." Faith said grabbing an apple and taking a bit out of it. Faith lived with her father in a nice house. She was an only child and didn't mind. Her father was always bringing people over to stay for a while

"I will too...except for the fact Petunia will be there." Lily sighed thinking of her sister. She knew exactly what would happen. Lily would come home and her parents would question her about the school year. Petunia would sneer at every opportunity and talk about Lily behind her back. Her mother told Lily that Petunia is just jealous...Lily hoped so.

"My parents will probably be out partying every night." Sarah sighed. Sarah's parents were either at work, at a party or mingling with their friends and the upper class. Since Sarah is an only child she's left at home with absolutely nothing to do.

"Going home for the holidays?" James asked sitting across from them.

"Yup." They all chimed. Sirius came and sat next to James after tripping some Huffelpuff first years. Sirius seemed to get angrier as Christmas came and played more pranks. The girls assumed he wasn't pleased about going home. The bell rang and the girls got up and headed to History of Magic.

"You know you could always come over to my house again for Christmas." James said as he and Sirius walked to History of Magic.

"Yeah, but then I'd be getting Howlers every day about how Regulus is a much better son than I am, even though he's like... 9, and that I'm horrid for spending so much time with you and you muggle born loving family. Keep in mind she views you as '_The worst pure blood family ever to walk this Earth. Conversing with mudbloods honestly!_' "Sirius said mocking his mother in a high pitched voice.

"Well just know our house is always open to you. You know my mom loves having you around." James smiled as they took their seats next to Remus and Peter in History of Magic. Professor Binns droned on about...no one even knows. Faith, James and Sirius fell asleep in class. Remus and Lily were attempting to pay attention but found their eyelids drooping, Sarah was doodling on her desk and Peter was doing whatever it is Peter does.

"Wow that was fascinating." Faith said sarcastically as they walked out of History of Magic, fortunately with their brains intact.

"I think that was without a doubt the most boring thing...ever." Sarah yawned and tightened her robes around her as the walked outside and headed for Herbology.

* * *

"I simply can't stand Herbology." James said after an excruciating 3 hour herbology lesson.

"No one can mate." Sirius said running a hand through his hair.

"Well just be thankful that was the last Herbology lesson till January 3rd." Remus said.

"Yeah and now we have the rest of the year to look forward to." Peter said (no not the rest of the school year. The rest of the actual year...you know until New years.Some people get that mixed up.)

Sirius nodded and reached down and made a snowball. Thenthre it ashard as he could at Severus's head. Severus's head snapped forward from the momentum of the snow ball and he gripped his wand and turned around.

The boys broke out in laughter and Peter threw another snowball hitting Severus in the face. The boys laughed only harder. James then gathered up a snow ball and threw it as Severus began to swear loudly.

"Clean out your mouth." He yelled chucking it. It landed straight in his face and a large portion of it got in his mouth. Sirius and Remus were doubled over in laughter and James and Peter were grabbing their sides from laughing. Suddenly a snow ball hit the side of Remus's face causing him to fall down. The boys stopped laughing, but still had wide grins on their faces, and turned to see who threw the snowball. Lily waved and Sarah and Faith were busting out with laughs.

Remus got up and shook the snow out of his hair. James gathered a snowball and struck Faith on the top of the head with it. Faith narrowed her eyes at James and got the snow out of her hair. Sarah picked up a snowball and hurled it. It struck Peter right in the mouth.The girls laughed harder and went inside.

"You ok Severus?" Lily asked once they got inside. He nodded and looked at his feet.

"You've got snow all over you." Faith said brushinghis shoulders off.

"Well, Happy Christmas." Lily and Faith said in perfect unison. Sarah heaved a huge sigh.

"Its Merry Christmas! You Brits." Sarah said teasingly and went with her friends up the stairs

* * *

Sirius reluctantly pulled his trunk into the common room. Peter would be the only one in the boys dormitory. Sirius dragged his trunk over to the growing pile of trunks and let it fall hard. He could hear the girls already coming down. Their laughter broke the silence of the room and Faith's seemed to sink right into Sirius's soul. The girls walked right past Sirius, still jabbering like maniacs, and right out of the common room.

* * *

The girls quickly shoveled down their food and took to standing out on the grounds with robes tightly secured with everyone else. Faith, Lily and Sarah all climbed into a carriage of their own.

"I can't wait to go home. Of course dad will have some new muggle Christmas thing he'll want me to hang up." Faith said shaking her head.

"All the decorations at my house will have already been set up. But I'll get to help pick out a tree." Lily said hopefully.

"Mom and Dad will have all the Christmas decorations put up by the house elves...but Nora always has a plate of fresh gingerbread men in every room." Sarah said thinking of their warm toasty center. The Train ride to Kings Cross Station was uneventful. Faith instantly saw her father and greeted him with a warm hug.

"I'll see you later." Faith called back and walked with her father. Lily was the next to see her mom and dad. She rushed after them and was quick to leave. Sarah looked for her parents but couldn't see them anywhere. Sighing she went outside and sat on Kings Cross's steps. After a half hour of waiting a black car pulled up and Sarah's mother scrambled out.

"Sarah honey, I'm dreadfully sorry I'm late. Their was trouble at the Ministry and I completely lost track of time." She said giving her daughter a warm smile and putting her trunk in the back of the car.

"No Problem mom." Sarah said getting in the car. Her mother drove off and after an hour of driving they were in the country. Most of the rich purebloods lived out here. Their were homes put under a spell so they appear invisible to muggles. Sarahs mother pulled into Deluna manor, only two miles from Malfoy manor, and a group of house elves jumped out of the house to greet Sarah. Sarah loved the house elves, they were so pleasing and nice. Sarah looked up at her house as it began to snow. Deluna manor wasn't overly huge like most of the pureblood houses but it was big. Sarah walked in the house and climbed the large stairs to her bedroom. Her bedroom was a soft orange and he bed and all her furniture was white. Sarah flopped down on her bed and took a gingerbread man off the plate next to her bed. She sighed and looked out the window at the falling snow.

* * *

Faith fell out of her fathers car and looked up at her house. It was a plain looking two story house with a nice front yard but a weird backyard and garage, which was where her father kept all his muggle toys. Faith ran inside and saw that her father hadn't bothered with even putting up one Christmas decoration. They were all in boxes on the floor. Faith's father was the type to start a project and never finish it.

"The Weasleys are coming for dinner." Her father said dropping her trunk on the floor. Faith smiled, she loved the Weasleys, Bill and Charlie were so cute and she loved to play with them. Mr. Weasley would go out back with her father like they always did and talk about muggle things for hours. Mrs. Weasley would talk with Faith and say how much shes grown and how much of a lady shes become. She would then smile and watch Faith play with Bill and Charlie. It's what they did every Christmas...and basically all summer too.

"What do you plan on making for dinner?" Faith asked.

"Well I thought about using the..stove to make a roast" Her father said a huge smile on his face. Faith raised an eyebrow and grinned at her father.

"Right...so uh Magic it is again." He said taking off his coat.

* * *

Lily walked into her house and was instantly greeted by the smells of the kitchen. Luckily Petunia was home and was out with some friends...seems she followed Faith's advice after all.

The house was fully decorated, except for the tree. There wasn't a corner left unhollied. Pleasant Christmas music drifted in from her fathers stero and S'anta Clause is Coming to Town' began to play.

"Help me make the cookies?" Lily's mom asked as Lily walked into the kitchen. Lily fastened a red apron and set to work cutting out different Christmas shapes and putting them on the cookie sheet. After Lily had made 4 dozen cookies her and her mother sat down and waited for them to finish baking. The front door slammed shut.

"Mom! Is she home!" Petunia's whiny voice rang out.She entered the kitchen with a friend who had a terribly pinched face and looked like she was constantly sucking on a lemon.

"Mom! I told you I would help you with the cookies." Petunia moaned smelling their pleasant scent

"You weren't here" Their mother said shrugging.

"Their probably poisoned anyway." Petunia said storming up to her room, her friend trailing behind her.

To Be Continued With the Boys Homecoming...

(**A/N:** Ok I have to know because I'm a pest. Which couple are you hoping for the most: Lily/James , Sarah/Remus, Faith/Sirius, Faith/Serverus. Just include it in your reviews please. Thankies!)


	14. Going Home part 2

**Chapter 14:** Going Home part 2

James looked around anxiously after getting off the train. He spotted his mother pushing his father along in a wheel chair. His father hair was graying but he still had a pleasant smile on his face.

"All ready to go son?" He asked his eyes twinkling. James nodded.

"Are you boys going to be coming to our New Years party?" James's father asked Sirius and Remus.

"For heavens sake Alden, there isn't going to be any New Years party, remember your health." James's mother said exasperated.

"Women." James's father grumbled.

"Come along James." She said pushing his father away.

"I'll see you guys later." James said running after his parents.

* * *

A younger looking Kreecher approached Sirius. 

"Come young master must be going now." Kreecher said in a low deep voice. Sirius sighed and followed Kreecher into a taxi. The taxi driver gave odd stares in Kreecher's direction.

Remus was the last man standing. He looked around anxiously for his father. He didn't see him but he did see Serverus being led away by a rather scary looking older man. Remus began to get nervous that his father forgot when he saw him coming out of the crowd. Remus's father was an old tired looking man and his hair was combed back with flecks of gray.

* * *

James climbed out of the back seat of his parents car and stared up at the house. His house was out in the country and quite far from Deluna Manor. The house was slightly larger than Deluna Manor but the Potter's owned more land. James had loved exploring the woods that lay just beyond the field and found many secret places that he loved to go to time and time again. 

A young looking house elf came up and jumped at the sight of James.

"Young Master Potter has arrived." She exclaimed running up to James and hugging his leg. James put his hand on the house elf and then she soon realized she was hugging him.

"Ohh...Mary is awfully sorry young master." Mary said backing up nervously.

James just smiled at Mary and walked into the house. James's heart seemed to soar at looking at the Christmas decorations. There was an extremely large tree in the huge hallway just as you walked in. The house elves were busying decorating it from top to bottom.

"You aren't having a party!" James's mother said pushing her husband into the house.

"Woman, when I saw I am going to have a party I'm going to have a party!" Alden Potter said making a big show with his hands (They are the type of couple that is so funny when they fight but they do love each other).

"Fine Ok. Have your Party." James's mother said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Thank you Hannah." Alden Potter said smiling at her charmingly. Hannah Potter tried to frown and seem mad but just couldn't bring herself to do it. She broke out in a wide smile.

"James, follow me into my office." Alden said wheeling into a room in the far corner.

"Yeah dad?" James said sitting down.

"Help me write the invitations." Alden said with a smile and a flick of his wrist as a pile of crème colored invitations magically appeared on his desk.

* * *

Remus walked through the door of his house. His house was a plain one story house that was so far out in the country no one really knew where it was. Remus walked quietly to his room and dumped off his trunk. He then walked past the room he was put in every time the full moon came. The room was filled with absolutely nothing except deep scratch marks on the walls. 

Remus sighed and went into the kitchen. It was dimly decorated like the rest of the house. Through the kitchen doorway he could see a tree that looked to be on the verge of death out in the living room.

"Well son. I must be off. Work you know." His father said. Then with a small popping noise he was gone. Remus's father worked in the department of mysteries. Which was appropriate because is own father was a mystery to him. Remus slapped some food together. After wolfing it down Remus curled up in a large orange armchair in the living room. A roaring fire warming his insides he grabbed a nearby book and began to read.

* * *

Sirius groaned as he reached the door of Number 12 Grimmuald Place. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and stay at the Potters. Sighing Sirius opened the door and instantly heard his mothers bickering. 

"Aha! Hes returned. Well look at you sloppy as ever. Get a hair cut once in a lifetime!" The portrait of Sirius's Mother whined at him.

"Well if it isn't Sirius." Regulus said spotting his older brother. Sirius just sighed and walked past his brother how had the _"perfect little hair cut that all Blacks should have"_ or at least that's how his mother put it. Regulus's hair was short so short that you couldn't even grab it. Sirius loved the way his longer hair fell into his face. He knew that everyone loved it, including Faith.

"Hows the girlfriend?" Regulus sneered.

"Vermin! How many times have I told you to steer clear out of my room." Sirius growled. All year when Sirius was gone Regulus would go through his room pulling out every letter he had written to everyone.

"He didn't go through your room I did." Mrs. Black said coming up behind her youngest son.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you conversing with the mudblood loving Potter. He and his family treat mudbloods like their equal to us." His mother spat.

"That's because they are equal." Sirius mumbled.

"What did you say you ungrateful little thing! Mudbloods be equal to us! HAH! Never not ever will their filth be ever equal to the sophistication that purebloods are." Mrs. Black said looking at Sirius as if he was a bug.

"Lose some weight." Sirius whispered.

"What was that!" Mrs. Black said.

"Nothing." Sirius said through gritted teeth. Mrs. Black huffed off towards the kitchen, Kreecher following at her heels. Regulus stuck his tongue out at Sirius. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Regulus and gave him a swift punch in the arm. Regulus grabbed his arm in pain.

"Wimp." Sirius muttered sourly before heading up to his room.

* * *

Severus quickly made his way to his room before is father could get to screaming. Severus laid down his beaten old mattress and stared at the ceiling as he fathers shouts and his mothers sobs filled his ears.He hated his father, everything about him. One day he would make him pay for the things he had done to him and his mother. Severus sat up as he heard his father leave. He threw off his robes and examined the scar that was there on his left bicep. A memory that pained even to look at it. His father had been drunk and angry which wasn't a new thing. He picked up a plate and threw it at the wall. A large chuck shattered and bore into Severus's arm. His father permitted his mother from healing the wound and the scar remained. 

Severus climbed the stairs and found his mom hunched over in a corner crying. Severus bent down and helped his mother up.

"Hes coming back." His mother said softly.

Suddenly a large hand reached out and grabbed Severus's wrist instantly bruising it. He swung Severus around and let him drop to the floor.

"Leave her alone!" His father said delivering a hard slap to Severus's face. Tears stunghis eyes and he ran to his room vowing revenge.


	15. Invitation

**Chapter 15:** The Invitation. 

Lily sat in her kitchen on the morning of Christmas Eve. Peaceful snow was falling outside. The phone rang and Lily grabbed three sugar cookies as she got up to pick up the phone.

"Evans residence. Lily speaking." Lily said calmly into the phone.

"Why do you **always** answer the phone like that?" Faiths voice asked.

"Because." Lily said smiling to herself and sitting down. Lily heard Faith heave a sigh.

"Dad brought home 3 more telephones." Faith said and Lily laughed.

"Oh and the Weaselys came over yesterday."Faithsaid.

"Third time since Winter break started." Lily laughed taking a bite out of her sugar cookies. Suddenly a tapping noise came at the window.

* * *

Faith had a slight tapping at her window too. She groaned as the removed her feet from the table and opened the window. A white owl came swooping in and landed on her table. 

"I gots a letter." Faith said walking to the owl. (Yes, I meant to put 'gots')

"Yeah me too." Lily's voice said.

Faith raised and eyebrow and grabbed the letter. She turned it over and saw a fanciful P seal.

"You've got to be kidding me."She said ripping the letter open.

"Does yours have a P on the back too?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Odd." Faith said reading through the letter.

Faith read it aloud

_**Mr. Dave Sloom and Miss. Faith Sloom  
are cordially invited to:  
The Potter's New Years Eve Party  
Date:Dec. 31st –Jan. 1st  
Time: 6:00 pm- whenever everyone drops.  
Fromal Attire.**_

Another owl swopped in and landed on her table. This one was from Sarah.

"I just got a letter from Sarah." Faith said into the phone.

"Whats it say?" Lily asked anxiously. Faith took the letter from the owl ad it was off. Faith opened it and instantly saw Sarah's tiny writing.

"Did...you just get an owl from the Potters?" Faith said reading the letter aloud.SDhe scribbled '_Yeah_' on the note and whistled for her owl. She attached the letter and it was off.

* * *

"What do you suppose this is all about?" Lily asked taking a bite out of another cookie. 

"Well Lils, it appears we have been invited to the Potter's New Years eve party." Lily heard Faith say.

"Mine's inviting my whole family though. Can you really see Petunia at one of those parties?" Lily said grabbing more cookies and a glass of milk. Faith laughed.

"She would die of misery...better bring her along then." Faith said jokingly.

"The parties in 7 more days...what do you think?" Lily said.

"Might as well...I'll have to get a dress though." Faith muttered.

"Yeah me too." Lily said sighing.

"Well..I'm going to send this to my father and see what he thinks." Faith said.

"Yeah catch you later." Lily said.

"Bye." Said Faith before hanging up.

Lily ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Her mother came into the kitchen, and saw the invitation on the table. Her mother picked up the invitation and quickly read through it.

"Oh honey that sounds lovely." Mrs. Evans said. Lily looked at her mother in shock.

"Why don't you write them back." Her mother said handing her back the invitation. Lily took the invitation and set it on the table. Her mother turned around and grabbed a cookie.

"I'll take you to buy a dress tomorrow if you'd like." Mrs. Evans said sitting down.

"That'd be nice." Lily said softly and started to write out that she would come. Lily couldn't even believe what she was doing.

* * *

Faith sat at her table, feet propped up on it again. She moved her feet back and forth nervously. The ticking of a clock began to pry on Faiths nerves and she decided to wrap the presents she had gotten for her father. Although Faith was wrapping a toaster, a typewriter and a pencil sharpener her thoughts were still on the invitation. 

Faith's light brown owl, whos name is Brownie, swooped in and landed on the pencil sharpener that Faith had just wrapped. Faith took the letter tightly wrapped around her foot. Faith quickly read through the note and saw her fathers loopy signature that veered to the left (where as Faith's moves to the right).

A New Years Party. That sounds great. –**Dad**

Faith nodded and began writing out a reply to the Potters invitation. She sent it off and sighed. Picking up the phone she called Lily.

"Lily?" Faith asked.

"Yeah?" Lily said.

"I'm going." Faith said running a hand through her hair.

"Great. My mom is taking me to get my dress today. Wanna come with?" Lily said excitedly.

"Sure let me owl Sarah and she can meet us." Faith said and with that she hung up._ 'I still can't believe we're going.'_


	16. The New Years Eve Party part 1

**Chapter 16:** The New Years Eve Party. Part I

Lily added her silver butterfly clip as she wore her hair half up and half down. It was curling and it looked fabulous with her dark green dress which really brought out her eyes. Lily was really pleased with her dress, it was strapless and came about an inch from the ground with a slit up the side that stopped at about her knee. On the top of the dress was glitter that seemed to capture every beam of light. It was 5:30 and New Years eve, Lily attatched her new butterfly pendant that Faith had gotten her for Christmas. Lily checked her face and decided to add a thin layer of mascara and a layer of light red lipstick that was Faith's favorite. There that really brought out her eyes and completed the look. Lily smiled at her reflection and knocked on Faith's bedroom door.

"I'm not coming out." Faith shouted at the door.

"Come on Faith its just a dress." Lily said reaching up for the key which was above her door. Lily slipped it into the lock and opened the door. Faith was standing in front of her full length mirror and frowned at Lily.

"Faith you look great." Lilysmiled putting the key back where it went. It was true too. Faiths dress was white and had two straps that held it up. It fell to the floor and trailed an inch behind her when she walked. On the hem of her dress she had lines of silver that went up to about her knee. Faith's hair was flipping out but was parted on the right and her bangs swept across the left part of her face concealing her left eye. Faith's silver cross necklace hung around her neck, plus Faith had on her favorite shade of strawberry lipstick.

"Lily Evans, I am in a dress." Faith said through gritted teeth. Lily laughed and fixed Faiths necklace so the clasp was in the back.

"Got your clip in?" Faith asked. Lily turned around to show Faith her butterfly clip. Faith's father knocked on the doorway.

"Ready?" He questioned. Faith's father looked charming with his dark hair combed back and his gray suit.

"Yeah." Lily and Faith chimed. He smiled and walked downstairs and got into the car.

"I wonder why he put Formal Attire and not Dress robes on the invites." Lily said as the car began to blaze down the street.

"Hannah Potter never liked Dress robes, shes always found them tacky." Faith's father said. The girls shrugged and talked the rest of the way there.When the girls got to Potter Manor there were lights everywhere. Lily could see tiny lights streaming along several balconies. The girls got out of the car and saw Sarah almost instantly. Her black hair was curled and pulled back. Several strands had managed to escape though and had fell about her face. She had on a darker shade of lipstick which really brightened her face and her dress was a babyblue with a lighter blue shawl draped along her shoulder. The sleeves of the dress were down on her lower arm.

"Sarah you look great." Faith said and lily smiled and nodded.

"Thanks you guys. You two look fabulous." Sarah said smiling as the three friends headed inside. James they spotted instantly. He looked very handsome and was dressed in a black suit and a white shirt. The coat of his shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was its usual messy self. He was talking to Remus who also looked quite good although rather pale. Remus had managed to tame his wild hair and he was wearing black pants and a black jacket which was buttoned. Sirius would have looked handsome if he didn't have such a sour look. Sirius had let his hair take reign and had on black pants with a white shirt. He had a jacket but it wasn't on. The cuffs to his shirt were also unbuttoned and rolled up slightly.

James looked over and saw Lily. He smiled at her and waved. Remus stopped talking and looked at what he was looking at. His eyes instantly focused on Sarah. James patted Remus and Sirius on the shoulder and walked over to Lily.

"Hi Lily. You look great." Hebreathed smiling at her widely.

"You look good too James." Lily said and instantly thought '_Did I just say what I think I just said. Well...it is true he does look rather good._'

* * *

Sirius tried talking Remus into going over there with him but he wouldn't. Sirius walked up and stood next to James. 

"Hey Faith." Siriusgreeted his mood turning better instantly.

"Sirius." Faith said nodding.

"Care to dance?" Sirius asked extending a hand. Faith chewed the inside of her lip and then put her hand in Sirius's. He smiled and seemed to be in a much better mood than before. Sirius led her out to where everyone was dancing.

* * *

James smiled at Lily and offered her his hand. She took it and then they began to dance. Sarah smiled at Remus from a far and he gave a nervous wave and smile.

* * *

"Hello." A coy and slimy voice said. Sarah looked and saw the voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Sarah just shot him daggers. 

"Fancy a dance?" Malfoy seethed. Even though he had said it quite plainly there was just something about it that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Yes, but not from you." Sarah spat at him. Lucius glared at her. Since when was Lucius interested in Sarah. He had always had a thing for Narcissa. Sarah scanned the area for someone close by that could save her but found no one.

"Just one dance?" Lucius asked tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"No." Sarah said flatly staring straight ahead. Lucius grabbed Sarah by the shoulder. Sarah slapped Lucius away and looked for Remus, he was gone. Lucius angered by the slap pushed Sarah up against a wall. Her eyes widened with fear when suddenly Lucius was pulled off by a growling Remus.

"Leave her alone." Remusgrowled gripping Lucius by the hair. He then flung Lucius backwards and let him fall to the ground.

"Dance?" Remus said much softer to Sarah. Sarah nodded and took his hand stepping over Lucius.

* * *

Lily was trying to stop from laughing. 

"Whats so funny?" James asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Nothing."Lily said smiling and watching Lucius pick himself up off the floor.

"I really wish I had taken all those dance lessons my mother always offered to me." James said smiling. Lily smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, but I gave them all up, and she ended up teaching them to other people. Mostly Sirius." Jameslaughed a little.

"I better not hear you bragging about dancing with me all over school once I get back." Lily smirked. James laughed.

"You won't." James said a smile on his face.

"You know what...can I show you something?" James asked suddenly thinking. Lily bit her lower lip and nodded.

James smiled and grabbed Lily's hand and led her outside. James dragged Lily along and began to stumbled through the woods.

"James... where are we going?" Lily asked clutching her skirt as they walked.

"Here." James said. Lily gasped at way she saw. A small brook babbled along. The water was so clear it was amazing. The crescent moon made the water and the rocks sparkle and lit the trees up like magic.

"I use to sneak out of the house when I was younger to come here." James said sitting on a rock.

"Its beautiful." Lily said sitting down next to him. James looked at Lily and muttered

"Yeah it is."

* * *

"I thought James hated Severus." Faith said spying Serverus in a corner. 

"What?...oh yeah. His mother is friends with his mother so he kinda has to be here." Sirius said concentrating on his hands being around Faith's waist.

"James's mother seems nice." Faith said smiling.

"She is. Treated me like I was her son. Even taught me how to dance." Sirius said looking at Hannah Potter standing next to her husband.

"You? You, Sirius Black can dance?" Faith asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course I can. Mrs. Potter's father is a muggle and he taught her how to dance and she passed it on to me." Sirius said smiling slyly. Faith looked at him disbelieving.

"Honestly, I can swing dance, tango, salsa, and anything else your heart desires." Sirius said chuckling. Faith's face brightened up.

"You can swing dance?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Sirius whispered back brining his face closer to hers.

"So do I." She whispered. Sirius smiled and nodded towards the band. The two danced towards the band.

"A little something to spice up the night?" Sirius asked them winking. The men winked back and Sirius led Faith onto the dance floor.

Then as the beat started so did they. In a whirl of white and black they danced. The people around them had backed off and watched in amazement. When they were finished the crowd clapped and cheered (Sorry I was a little vague on the details. And yes, Faith did dance in that long dress of hers and didn't break anything, or slip. Thank you)

Faith and Sirius's faces were flushed and they smiled at each other. Sirius smiled wider and took a bow kissing Faith's hand. Faith laughed and said

"I'm going to get something to drink." Sirius nodded and he watched Faith. James suddenly approached Sirius.

"You wouldn't believe the time I just had with Lily. It was brilliant!" James said excitedly.

Lily came up to Faith and smiled.

"I went with James into the woods." Lily said grinning uncontrollably.

"Really how'd that-.Oh I'm so sorry." Faith said knocking into Severus. Faith helped him up and noticed a large bruise on his wrist. Before she could say anything Severus was gone.

"Did you just see that?" Faith said staring after Severus.

"I think I did." Lily said stunned.

"That couldn't be from the boys could it?" Faith asked biting her lower lip.

"Impossible...I mean they would never...right?" Lily asked wringing her hands. Faith only looked at Lily. Their eyes were both clouded over with thought.

"I'm going to go find out." Faith said walking after Severus.

"I'll go findSarah and we'll find the boys." Lily yelled back. Faith nodded and went to find Severus.

* * *

Remus had managed to dance Sarah out of the hall and onto a balcony. She hadn't even realized it because she had been staring into his eyes the entire time they were dancing, smiling pleasantly. Lily actually ran past them several times but they didn't notice or care. 

James and Sirius went up into James's room and James went into full excruciating detail of how things went with Lily and how amazing she was. Sirius didn't pay a speck of attention. His thoughts were only on Faith. The boys walked out onto James's balcony and sighed. This was such a perfect evening. Nothing could go wrong in their minds. Sirius leaned on the round marble railing. James rested his arms on it. A breeze rushed by and tousled their hair around.

"Look down there. There's Sarah and Remus." Sirius said pointing and James leaned over the railing and saw them dancing on the balcony beneath them. Sirius smiled and then turned his head to the right. He stopped and moved closer to the left side of the balcony.

"Is that? Severus...and Faith." Sirius said leaning forward. A hint of jealously in his voice. James grabbed one of his telescopes and looked through it. It sure was. Severus was sitting on the railing of a balcony where no one was and Faith came up and sat behind him. Sirius ran and grabbed another telescope and the two watched.


	17. The New Years Eve Party part 2

**Chapter 17:** The New Years Eve Party Part II.

Lily searched up and down the halls for Sarah but couldn't find her anywhere.She stopped frustratedand looked around. There she was dancing with Remus. _Oh_...Lily hated to have to break them up. Fortunately Lily didn't have to, Lucius did. He stormed past Lily and walked right up to Remus and Sarah and pushed them apart.

Lucius grabbed at Sarah. He missed and grabbed her hair tearing it from its bun.Her hair fell about her shoulders. Lucius whipped out his wand and muttered something. Then with a flash of white light half of Sarah's hair dropped to the floor.Remus grabbed Lucius by the neck and gave him a good punch in the face. Sarah grabbed Remus by the shoulder to make him stop pummeling Lucius's face in.He stopped and Lucius ran off muttering "_Mudblood_" as he passed Lily.

Lily bit her lip as she saw Remus and Sarah. She couldn't break them up.She sighed and decided to confront James and Sirius by herself.

* * *

Faith sat on the smooth round edge of the balcony swinging her feet back and forth. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Faithwondered looking at Severus.

Severus looked dead ahead andgrowled sternly "Can't talk about it if there's nothing to talk about."

"That'sa lieand you know it." Faithfrowned still looking at Severus. Hel ooked ahead and then looked at his feet.

"Did you get those at school or home?" Faithquestioned not giving up.

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about..." Severus said looking at Faith.

"You're lying." Faith shook her head. Severus got off the balcony and started to walk away.

"Severus..._please_..." Faithpleaded softly, turning around so she could face him. Severus looked at her, herface clouded with worry. Severus sighed, there was no way he could turn her down.

"I didn't get them from James and Sirius if that's what you're thinking." Severusdeclared coming and sitting on the railing again.

"So you got them at home?" Faith asked even though she already knew the answer. Severus looked at his feet.

"From your mother?" Faith asked softly Severus shook his head gently.

"Your father then?" Faithconfirmed looking at her feet as they swung back and forth. Severus didn't move at all. That was all the proof she needed.

"Does anyone know about it?" Faith bit the inside of her lip.

"Dumbeldore, but then again he knows everything." Severus said light heartdly and attempted a smile in her direction. Faith smirked slightly but still looked worried.

* * *

"What in the world are the saying?" Siriushuffed as he leaned over the railing, thinking that would help him. 

"I don't know." Jamesadded boredlystill watching them through his telescope. Suddenly loud shouts could be heard down stairs.

**"10...9...8..."**

"New Years approaching." James noted. Sirius appeared not to be listening and just watched the two transfixed.

"**3...2...1.. Happy New Year!" **James turned and saw that sparks were going off in the air. He have loved to be with Lily right then but Sirius loud gasp and yell broke his thoughts.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sirius screamed.

* * *

_**Prior to Sirius's screams**_

Lily ran through the almost empty hallways except for the occasional couple walking holding hands. _Where in the world could they be?_ Suddenly she heard the downstairs start to chant.

"**10...9...8...7..6.."** Lily continued to open the doors that weren't locked.

"2**...1.. Happy New Year!"** The crowd shouted and Lily could hear sparks.

"Happy new year." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**_Prior to Sirius's screams_**

Sarah smiled at Remus as he touched her hair.

"I like it better this way." Sarah said. Remus smiled and nodded

"Me too."

The two began to dance again and completely lost track of time until the crowd started to shout.

"**10...9...8...7.."** Remus and Sarah stopped dancing.

"Its coming." She smiled.

"**3..2...1...Happy New Year**!" Everyone shouted and with Happy New Year Sarah kissed Remus.

* * *

**_Prior to Sirius's screams_**

Faith continued to swing her feet but stopped when she heard the inside start to shout

"**10..9..8..7.."** Faith and Severus looked back as everyone stood anxiously for the new year to start.

"**3..2..1..Happy new Year**!" Everyone shouted. Faith smiled. She got off the railing and then kissed Severus on the cheek saying

"Happy new year Severus." And walked away.

* * *

"What is it?" James asked as Sirius paced back and forth muttering under his breath. He stopped, looked at James and yelled 

"She kissed him!"

"Come again?" James said walking to his telescope.

"She kissed him I can't believe that she would!" Sirius shrieked his voice still very loud. Sirius continued to pace back and forth and James watched Severus through the telescope. Severus was touching his cheek like he'd been shot there and staring after Faith who was long gone by now.

"It appears she only kissed him on the cheek." Jamesmumbled turning around to face Sirius but instead faced a big black dog. Suddenly Lily and Faith burst into the room. Faith muttered something to Lily real quick.

"Happy New year." Lilydeclared thinking of something quick.

"Happy New year." James returned.

"So uhh...Faith...hmm...saw you kiss Severus." James said. Lily turned sharply to look at Faith.

"Yeah... so?" Faith raised a high eyebrow.

"Well..uh...why?"

"It's a tradition in my family to kiss whoever your closest to on New Years eve at Midnight." Faithaffirmed but that is when she spottedthe big black dog hiding behind James.

"You have a dog?" Faithsmiled and walked towards the big black dog.

"Uh... yeah." Jamesrepliedlooking at Lily.

"Well whats his name?" Faith asked kneeling down.

"His name?...His name is...Snuffles." James said thinking. Faith scratching Snuffles behind the ears and even though he didn't want to he started to wag his tail.

"What breed of dog is he?" Faith asked still scratching Snuffles.

"I don't know he has always been a son of a bitch to me." Jamesmuttered trying to stifle back laughter.

"So..uhh... Lily did you...you know...kiss anyone?" James asked shifting his weight and moving to stand next to Lily.

"No. I wasn't around anyone." Lily said. This gave James mixed feelings. He was glad Lily hadn't kissed anyone, but she also did say that she wasn't around anyone which meant she would have kissed someone if she'd been around them.

* * *

Remus was thinking about the kiss. Even though it had been a short one and only happened because it was new years he couldn't help but think there was something more behind it. Sarah smiled at Remus and Remus smiled back even though his lips tingled from the kiss. 

Suddenly Sarah heard her name being called.

"Sarah come on we have to go." Sarah's father said standing at the doorway of the balcony.

"I have to go." Sarah whispered softly and looked saddened.

"Do you?" Remus asked his eyes pleading for her not to go.

"Yes." Sarah said softly. She then turned her back on Remus and left him there standing sadly. Sarah climbed into her parents car and tuned out their jabbering and thought of Remus and the kiss they had shared.

* * *

Faith had gone out into the Potter's garden and was sitting on the edge of a fountain dipping her hand in the water. Snuffles nipped happily at some birds. Faith looked up and could see James and Lily talking up on the balcony. Faith sighed and got up. She had been told that the Potters garden was supposed to be wonderful with different trees and flowers everywhere. Faith walked inbetwen a set of trees and found herself in a small circle of grass surrounded by trees. A stone bench with vines running up the sides was tucked off to the side. Faith laid down in the soft grass and stared up at the stars. 

Snuffles came and laid his head on Faith's stomach.She rested a hand on his head and scratched behind his ears.

"It's amazing how much James likes Lily." Faithlaughed looking up at the two talking.

"I mean shes the perfect prefect and he's...the prankster of the school. How he ever started liking her is a mystery to me." Faithrolled her eyes.

"Then theres Remus. Dear little Remus, quite the gentlemen he is. Everyday he denies he's not madly in love with Sarah but the evidence proves quite the opposite." Faith noted spotting Remus.

"And lastly we have Sirius...who I haven't seen in a while. Wonder what trouble he's off doing." Faith said getting up on her elbows. Snuffles ears perked up.

"Probably picking on Severus. I mean don't get me wrong Severus is a bit of a weirdo sometimes and the some of the things the boys do to him _are_ funny...but they are mean in everyway. I wonder if they boys would be nicer to him if they knew more about him and the problems he faces at home..." Faithbit her lip thinking.

"No I couldn't tell the boys. If they did pity Severus, Severus would hate to have their pity and would come after me with an axe." Faith said laying back down again.

* * *

"Any New year resolutions?" James asked leaning up against the railing of the balcony. 

"I don't know do I need any?" Lily said also leaning on the railing.

"Yeah. You can lighten up a bit." James smiled

"Then you can be nicer." Lily said turning towards him. James chuckled and turned towards her.

"I'll try."


	18. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

**Chapter 18:** Gryffindor versus Slytherin

The week after school got back was the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game. Sarah buzzed with excitement, she loved beating Slytherin. She would love it more if Lucius was on the team ; but Mary was on the team so Sarah was happy about that.

"You have to promise your going to crush Mary's soul right into the ground." Faithsmiledevilyleaning across the table at her. Sarah rolled her eyes. If looks could kill Mary would have been incinerated by now.

"Faith, Gryffindor will beat Slytherin just like last year. Calm yourself." Lilysighed yanking Faith down and into her seat. Sarah got up to leave and turned around and bumped right into Remus. The two just stood and stared at each other, their mouths opening and closing like fish out of water.

"I..uh..have to go..quidditch..." Sarahstuttered finally.

"Uhh...right..err.." Remus said nervously shifting his weight.

"Bye!" They bothshouted and ran off in different directions. Lily and Faith exchanged glances.

"Bloody Americans." Faith muttered.

* * *

Sarah tapped her foot nervously as she waited for the whistle. Her mind was still on Remus and the kiss they had shared. '_Was it a normal New Years kiss? Or had there been something more?'_ Sarah asked herself while flying up into the air. Sarah was so busy thinking she didn't notice Gryffindor score twice or the Slytherin team coming towards her. Suddenly Sarah saw a maroon ball whizzing past her head. She bent backwards and just barely caught the quaffle and threw it back. 

Sarah looked around and saw Mary scowl at her for catching the quaffle. Sarah sneered at her and Mary gripped the bludger bat tightly. Sarah watched as James suddenly dove for the snitch. She was so busy watching him she let the quaffle go right by. A large groan came from the Gryffindor side as the Slytherins cheered and James lost the snitch.

Sarah decided it was time to really focus and watch the quaffle. The crowd buzzed in her ear and she could imagine Faith's screams over the rest. She was leaning far over and screaming

"Kill Slytherin!".

Lily stood beside her smiling and cheering along. Sarah saw Sirius standing a row behind Faith and Lily smiling and stealing glances at Faith. Next to him was Remus who was smiling and cheering but still seemed to show his calm stature. Sarah began to think about the kiss again. '_It had been short lived and there did seem to be some sort of tingle when the kissed but did he feel it too? Or was it merely a New years ki-_'

But Sarah never got the finish that thought because suddenly all she could see was black and feel herself falling.

* * *

Faith and Lily were busy cheering on Gryffindor. Mary flew almost right next to the girls and smiled at them. Mary was so close Faith could have given her a hug...although the likely hood of that was slim. 

Mary swung herbat and sent a bludger flying straight towards Sarah. A sickening crack could be heard and Sarah just sort of swayed there and then started to fall. Faith grabbed the hem of Mary's robes and pulled her off her broom and into the Gryffindor stands.

Lily yelled at James. He couldn't hear a word she was saying except for his name. She was pointing down. James looked down and saw Sarah plummeting to earth. Going as fast as he could he dove for Sarah and caught her around the waist just as she was about to make contact with the ground. Her head was bleeding and getting his quidditch robes and hands wet with blood.

Dumbeldore was suddenly on the quidditch grounds. He looked at Sarah and then picked her up and walked towards Hogwarts with students surrounding James asking what happened. Faith, Lily, Sirius and Remus pushed through the crowd and looked at James. Sirius and Faith helped James to his feet. Faith noticed she had blood on her hands and wiped it off on James's shirt.

Remus stood there in shock and couldn't believe what had just happened.

**(A/n:** who is your favorite character. Boy and Girl) .


	19. Gryffindor versus Slytherin part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. They belong to JK. I also do not own the small little line I used in this story. **

**Chapter 19:** Gryffindor versus Slytherin part II

Lily, Remus, Sirius,a bloody Faith and James all walked silently to the Hospital wing. Mary Finger was already in there her face bandaged up.

"What happened to her?" James asked.

"Faith beat the shit out of her." Lily said softly. James looked at Faith. She gave him a smile that said _'Yup I sure did'_. That explained why she had a bloody lip and why she had freckles of blood splattered on her clothes and face.

"You should have seen it mate. It was great. She pulled her off her broom and just began to go to town on her." Siriusbreathed in awe and stealing a glance at Faith as they approached Sarah's bed.

"I-Is she going to be ok?" Remusasked quietly kneeling down next to Sarah.

"She should be. That bludger got her good. She'll need to be in the hospital wing for at least a week." Madam Nader nodded. They all sat there with the unconscious Sarah for 3 hours before Madam Nader began to usher them out.

"Bye Sarah." Lily said sadly walking out of the room.

"I got her good." Faithsmiled at the uncouncious Sarah. James and Sirius simply muttered

"See you later"

Remus was at a lost for words and just walked out of the room silently.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Lily and Faith were in the library studying for O.W.L. s . Sarah walked with a slight limp and sat down at their table.

"Hey." Sarahgreeted softly. Lily peeked her head up.

"Hey! Your out and about." Shesmiled cheerfully.

"Yup, Despite Madam Nader's constant badgering I got out. I heard someone got two weeks of detention though." Sarahlaughed looking at Faith.

"Yeah. I only got one more week left of detention with Professor Putgis." Faith groaned.

"Now if you could, would you do the same all over again?" Lily asked smiling charmingly.

"Abso-bloody-lutely." Faith chuckledleaning back in her chair.

"So...what trouble have the boys been getting into?" Sarahwondered gingerly placing her chin in her hand.

"Well Sirius and James got a months worth of detention. They won't tell us why though." Faith noted with a slight pout.

"I think its because they threw Severus in the lake..twice." Lily commented holding up two fingers.

"They didn't." Sarah said.

"They did." Faith nodded.

"So what did you two do when you found out they threw him in the lake." Sarah asked.

"Well the first time we didn't even know about it. The second time we threw them in the lake. Honestly they act as if they are in a muggle primy school " Faith frowned

"Maybe if we told Sirius and James about Severus's home life they might leave him alone." Sarah said hopefully. Faith shook her head.

"No if the boys knew about that they would pity Severus and Severus would die having their pity." Faith argued. Lily nodded with her.

"You're probably right." Sarahsighedand begantwirling her hair around her finger.

"Remus Lupin is looking at you." Faith muttered looking down at her book.

"Well I think its over there." Sarah said loudly and turning around to point at some non existant item. A simple technique she used to be able to look in a direction without anyone noticing.Remus was staring right at her.She turned back around.

"Oh yeah he is." Sarah whispered .She sighed dreamily and buried her nose in a book. Lily and Faith began to pass a note back and forth.

_Sarah is sneaking looks at Remus_. Lily wrote

_**I know**_. Faith wrotesnickering slightly.

The two began to swap notes back and forth more and more. Peter noticed this. Getting up and walking to the bookcase, behind their table, he peered over their shoulders. As Lily put the note down on the table Peter snatched it up.

"Hey!" Faith shoutedstanding up and pushing her chair back. Peter snickered and ran off.

"That little...Rat! I'll get him for this. Yes sir. He'll be puking slugs for a week now." Faith growled sitting down sourly.

* * *

Peter walked out of the library with his prize in hand. He started to walk outside when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"What you got there, Wormtail?" James asked.

"A note." Peter said.

"A note?" Sirius questioned raising an eyebrow and walking instep with Peter.

"It's a note from Faith and Lily." Peter said smiling.

"From?" Sirius said shocked. Faith wouldn't give Peter CPR much less a note. Sirius had a flash of paranoia. '_What if Faith liked Peter?_'

"Well its not actually from them. I stole it." Peterput smugly. James and Sirius exchanged looks of supreme shock. Sirius felt much better now knowing that Faith still hated Peter.

"You stole it..." Sirius confirmed. Peter nodded.

"Our little Peter is growing up so fast." Jameswhined mockingly rubbing fake tears out of his eyes.

"Well let us see." Sirius smiledgrabbing onto Peter's shoulders and trying to peer over him.

"No me first." Jamesbarked pushing Sirius away.

"I'll read it to you." Peter said pushing them off him. It was apparent he was loving the attention and intended to bask in it for as long as possible.

"Ok Lily has wrote. Sarah is sneaking looks at Remus. Faith replied with I know." Peterread aloud.

"Ugh I don't want to hear about them see if there is anything about us." James sighed exasperatedly.

"Ok..uhmmm...Ok heres something." Peter said quickly scanning the note. Sirius grew impatient and just snatched the note from Peter. James peered over Sirius shoulder and they began to read:

_You Know, I spent almost all of New Years with James_.

_**James?...Your kidding...I thought you hated him.**_

_He's growing on me._

**_Your sick. I'm going to tell him that now_**

_Faith Sloom! Don't you dare._

**_Yup I figure he ought to know the truth...Remus should know the truth too._**

_You are so evil._

**_I know...I'm going to walk up to them both and say: I come here with an open mind and an open heart...my best friends open heart._**

_Faith, Im not in love with him...I don't even like him._

**_But you just said a minute ago he was growing on you_**

_Yes. At first I wish he would get eaten by the Squid...Now I wish he'd just fall over dead...A much less worse fate I imagine._

**_Much less._**

_Wanna know a secret?_

**_Of course tell me._**

_Can't tell anyone ok?_

"That's it!" Jamesshouted as the note just ended.

"Must be." Peter said peering over their shoulders.

"You Dolt! We didn't even get to find out the big secret!" Siriusfrowned sourly.

"Well its not my fault." Petersnapped sensing he was falling out of their good graces.

"Shut your trap, Faith is coming." Sirius said spotting Faith walking towards them. She had a certain smile about her as if she knew something the entire world did not.

"I come here with an open mind and an open heart." Faithgreeted smiling.

"You came with an open mouth." Jamessnapped still sour about the note just ending like it did.

"Fine then don't hear what I have to say." Faithreplied still smiling and starting to walk off. James made a face of frustration. '_Why did he not hear what she had to say?'_

"Oh and Peter your robes on fire." Faith called back. Peter looked and saw the end up of robes catching fire. He screeched and quickly threw off the robe. Faith laughed wildly. Peter jumped up an down on his robes putting the fire out.


	20. Detention

**(A/N:** The line was from WestSide story. I'd changed it slightly. I have another line in this chapter. 20 points for what movie it's from, plus you'll be in my good graces for having excellent taste in movies.

**Disclaimer:** I do** not**own Harry Potter or it's characters. They are all property of JK and I thank her for not suing me.

**Chapter 20:** Detention

Faith rubbed down the 17th Trophy that night. Grumbling and frowning the entire time.

"Your face will stick like that if you don't watch it." Sirius said smiling walking into the Trophy room.

"Yeah and the Putgis will give you two more weeks of detention." James said laughing as he wiped down the final tophy.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll drop dead." Faith said shrugging and throwing her rag over her shoulder. She sat on the ground and let her hands rest on her up knees. Sirius and James smiled and sat down next to Faith leaning their heads up against the wall. James sat with his legs out in front of him and his rag held loosely in his hands which was by his side. Sirius sat with one knee propped up and the other down.

"Enjoying your detention?" the cold steely voice of Professor Putgis said walking into the room.

"Not exactly. The room is lacking in color and just seems to be slopped together." James said looking at the room as if he was an interior designer. Faith and Sirius stifled back chuckles with strained smiles. Professor Putgis pursed his lips.

He looked at all the shining trophies and smiled.

"Looks like you three have work to be doing." Putgis said smiling.

"What are you talking about they're all clean." Sirius said, but as he said this all the trophies seemed to suddenly be covered in a black, oil looking substance.

"Happy cleaning. That'll take a while to get off." Putgis said showing a gapped tooth smile and started to walk off.

"Did I ever tell you you look like a penis with a little hat on?" Faith said sourly (Theres the line). Professor Putgis stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly around. Sirius and James held their breath and tried to keep straight faces.

"3 more weeks of detention...for all of you...and 50 points from Gryffindor...**each**" Professor Putgis said turning on his heel. James picked up his dirty rag and aimed to throw it at him. James threw the rag hard but it only hit the door that Putgis had just exited out of.

"Just remember 2 more years and we never have to see him ever again." Sirius said sighing and beginning to wipe the oil off the trophies.

"Not soon enough." James grumbled.

After about 10 minutes of wiping down trophies they had all managed to get all the oil off a total of 2 small trophies.

"This stuffs a bugger to get off." Faith said scrubbing at a spot.

"Suppose this is what Snivillus puts in his hair?" Sirius muttered to James. James snickered.

"Hey!" Siriusyelled touching the back of his head where Faith had thrown her oily rag.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Faith demanded, her eyes blazing.

"The guy just...he...its because he's Severus." Sirius said honestly. Sirius couldn't exactly explain why he hated Serverus so much, only that he did.

"Why do you care?" James asked crossing his arms.

"Because you have no reason." Faith said and went back to rubbing down trophies.

"Crazy that woman. Can't believe its her you like." Jameswhispered whilerolling his eyes and sighing.

* * *

Lily, Sarah and Faith were all lounging near their tree the next day. Lily was laying on her back half in shade and half in the sun (Her upper half is in the sun). Sarah was leaning back against the tree and resting her head against the cool bark. Faith was laying in the shade, on her stomach.

Meanwhile under their own tree were the boys. Remus was also leaning up against their tree. He had his eyes half opened and was watching Sarah. James was sitting up with Peter and they had their feet in the water. Sirius was laying down on his back staring up at the sky.

"Your going to get your trainers all wet." Remus said calmly still watching Sarah.

"Yeah but then my feet will stay cooler longer." James said smiling.

"Makes sense." Peter said moving his feet back and forth.

* * *

Lily sat up on her hands and looked around.

"Ugh James is looking at me." She said spotting James looking at her. James then waved at Lily, to signify that he had seen her looking at him.

"Hes waving at you." Sarah said calmly. Faith laughed.

"Bloody fantastic." Lily said sarcastically and giving a short wave to James.

* * *

"Some day." James said sighing.

"Some day what?" Sirius said looking over at James.

"I'm going to marry that Lily Evans. Mark my words." James said. Sirius rolled over onto his stomach and chuckled.

"If you haven't noticed Prongs, she hates you." Sirius said smiling.

"Its going to happen." James said stubbornly.

"Righto. Whatever you say mate." Sirius said sitting up.

"Its true. _You're _going to marry Faith and live at Grimmual Palace and tease eachother and play pranks and fight everyday.Moony and Sarah are going to live in a cottage far out in the woods happily married like one of those really old couples. Where as, Lily and I are going to live in a cute little home with three boys and a little girl." James said smiling to himself. Sirius and Remus just rolled their eyes but secretly wished James was right.


	21. Lessons

**Chapter 21:** Lessons

Sarah sat in the library studying for O.W.L s. Which were in 2 more weeks. She had been studying for hours and her brain was killing her. Nervously Sarah began to twirl her wand in between her fingers. She sighed and looked back down at the book. After another hour of reading Sarah rubbed her eyes and looked up. She caught Remus's gaze, who was across the room.

Sarah gave him a slight smile and he returned it. Remus mouthed

"How do you do that?" and was pointing to Sarah's right hand which was busy twirling her wand. Sarah stopped the twirling and the began again but did it slowly. Remus took out his own wand and tried it. His wand didn't even go around. Instead it flew off and hit a group of first years who were writing essays. Sarah covered her mouth in shock and chuckled as Remus walked over to retrieve his wand. Remus seemed bashful as he sat down across from Sarah.

"Opps." Remus muttered and Sarah just laughed harder but tried not to and began to get dirty looks from other students.

"We should leave before they kill us." Sarah whispered noticing several students beginning to whisper and point. Remus nodded and the two walked out of the library. Sarah twirled her wand again and Remus tried to mimic her.

"Watch like this." Sarah said grabbing his wrist and placing his wand in between his fingers. Remus concentrated more on her two hands touching his wand.

* * *

Faith sat in the Great Hall a bowl of cherries sitting in front of her. She had her nose in Hogwarts, A History. Dumbeldore always joked that she was the only person who could get through the entire book, even the writers couldn't read it all. Faith grabbed a cherry she ate the cherry and then stuck the stem in her mouth. She, after another minute or so, took out a knotted cherry stem and placed it next to several other knotted cherry stems.

Faith was so busy with her book she didn't notice Sirius sit across from her.

"How the bloody hell do you do that?" Sirius said bending forward and picking up a cherry stem that was knotted.

"Easy." Faith said putting the book down. She picked up a cherry ate it and then stuck the stem in her mouth. She pulled out a knotted cherry stem and set it on the table.

"Let me try." Sirius said grabbing a cherry. He ate the cherry and stuck the stem in his mouth. He jaw moved wildly around and Faith cocked an eyebrow. Sirius pulled the stem out of his mouth and it was straight.

"Damn stem." Sirius said tossing it in mock anger on the table.

"Try not to move your mouth so much." Faith said handing him another cherry. He stuck the stem in his mouth and still his jaw moved.

"Sirius Black. Can you do nothing right?" Faith sighed and smiled. She leaned far across the table and grabbed Sirius chin. Sirius was shocked that Faith had even touched him but liked the fact that she was.

"Got it?" She asked. Sirius pulled the stem out...it was straight. Faith laughed, still leaned over the table. Sirius loved how close their faces were.

"Try again." She said handing him another cherry.

* * *

James sat in a chair in the Gryffindor Common room. He was busy whistling a song. Lily sighed and threw her book down, hard. James let out a low whistle.

"Done studying?" he asked.

"No." she muttered and pulled another book out and began to read it. James began to whistle again. Lily ran her hands through her hair, sighed and then continued to read her book. She then ruffled up her hair angrily and said

"That's quite annoying."

"I agree." James said continuing to whistle.

"Then stop." Lily demanded

"Nothing else to do." James shurgged

"Then why don't you do something constructive like study?" Lily offered.

"What is this vile thing you speak of?" James said lowering his glasses.

"Just stop whistling." Lily said.

"Your jealous." James said.

"Of what dare I ask?" Lily said fustrated.

"That I can whistle and you can't" James said.

"I can whistle." Lily said angrily

"Lets hear." James said. Lily let out a short high pitched whistle.

"That's not a whistle." James said pushing his glasses up.

"It is so." Lily said.

"No a whistle is longer and you have to be able to do other notes than just one high pitched one." James said rubbing his eyes teasingly. Lily tried to whistle again but only a high pitched short whistle came out .

"Lord Evans. I thought you could do everything." James said. Groaning he got out of his chair and sat next to Lily.

"Whistle" he said. Lily let out yet another high pitched whistle this one much longer.

"Ok. Make it long again but try to change the notes a bit." James said. Lily tried to look mad but smiled instead. James returned the smile.


	22. Snapes Worst Memory

**Disclaimer:** sob I do not own them, but boy I wish I did.

**Chapter 22:** Snapes Worst Memory.

Lily barely even touched her breakfast on the first day of their O.W.L.s.

"Lils you need to eat something." Faith said ripping off a piece of an orange.

"I don't think I can." Lily said tapping her foot nervously.

"Lily its only our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L." Sarah said trying to calm her.

"I know but what if I forget something...like the 5 signs of a werewolf...or how to tell Cornish pixies from Field pixies?" Lily said looking between the two. Sarah and Faith just shook their heads and then got up as the bell rang.

"We don't have Defense for another hour." Sarah said yawning and twisting a piece of hair around her finger.

"Study of course." Lily said almost running towards the library.

"She's going to rack her brain to hard." Faith muttered as Sarah and her headed outside.

One hour later Lily, Faith and Sarah all stood in a line outside the great hall. Professor Flitwick stood next to the door.

"I'm positive you all will do excellent and if you need more parchment we will provide it." Flitwick said and with that he flung open the doors and everyone went to their seats which that had been told were theirs in advance.

Lily was 6 rows ahead of James. Faith was 4 rows to the left of Sirius (right next to Peter I might add) and Sarah was up 2 rows and over 3 from Remus. Flitwick began to saw the usual rules

"No looking off your partners paper" was the last rule and the they began. In an instant the sound of scratching quills and nervous feet made its way into the room.

Lily was bent over her parchment biting the edge of her quill nervously. And looked at the first question:

**1.)** Name three ways to ward off a vampire.

Lily knew that. A smile crept onto Lily's face and she busily began to write the answer and realized that she knew the other answers too. Lily tucked her hair behind her ear and began to write.

* * *

James loved how easy all the questions were. When he had finished with question 16 he looked up sneaked a peek at Lily. She was gorgeous as usual. James could see the glimmer of her butterfly clip as she wore her hair half up and half down. He saw that she had tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. James heard someone clear their throat and saw Professor Flitwick giving him a warning glance. James sighed and got back to question 17.

* * *

Sarah began twirling her quill in her hand as she read question 23: 

**23.)**In 5 sentences clearly state the difference between Cornish pixies and Field pixies?

Sarah gave a slight chuckle. She knew Faith was going to hate that question. Faith hated everything to do with pixies, called them 'the demons of our time'. Sarah smiled and began to write about the difference in facial structure of the two pixies.

* * *

Remus looked up from his parchment and over at Sarah. She was busy writing and answer. When she had finished she took to twirling her quill. Remus would have loved to do the same but he knew that his quill would go flying and hit Frank Longbottom on the head. Sarah looked up and saw Remus she smiled and he smiled back nervously. She then turned back to her parchment.

* * *

Faith's foot tapped up and down unknown to her. She was reading question 31 and then began to write the answer. Faith looked up and saw Sirius bent over his parchment writing. Sirius looked up and Faith snapped her head forward._ 'Why was I looking at him?'_ Faith thought cursing herself.

* * *

Sirius looked at Faith and wondered if he had really caught her looking at him. Sirius hoped he hadn't imagined it and that she really was looking at him. Sirius sighed and his hair fell gracefully into his face. He shot a look around the room and saw Severus. He was bent over his parchment so far his nose almost touched it. Sirius's eyes narrowed, he then saw Severus look up and at Faith. Sirius felt his blood boil and then bent back over his parchment.

* * *

Severus looked at Faith and watched her quill fly across her parchment. He thought of her bright, warm smile and a smile came to his lips. Faith's head peeked up and she looked around the room. Severus quickly cast his eyes downward.

* * *

"Times up!" Professor Flitwick said and then with a flick of his wand a hundred or more parchments went flying into the air. Lily quickly rejoined her friends. 

"See Lily wasn't that easy?" Faith asked teasingly.

"Yes." Lily sighed.

"Need to chill out a little girly." Sarah said smiling.

"Shut it." Lily said smiling as they walked out into the bright sunlight. They took their usual seats under their tree and Sarah and Faith put their feet in the water.

"Feels nice to relax." Faith said laying down.

"Oh yes because you don't do that enough." Sarah said rolling her eyes and splashing Faith.

"Nope." Faith said smiling kicking her feet back and forth.

"What are the boys up to now?" Lily sighed watching Sirius and James.

The girls all turned their heads to watch. When they saw Severus and Sirius point his wand at them they all gasped.

"Oh those two." Lily said quickly storming off after them. Sarah stood up to soon and fell into the lake. Faith reached in and pulled Sarah out and they began scrambling for their shoes.

* * *

**A/N: This part is completely owned by JK and appears in Order of the Phoenix.)**

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more than the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean..."

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily.

"You think you're funny." she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying, toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans." James said quickly. "Go on..Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wond on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad Luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Locomotor Mortis_" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, Don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is..."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVERcall you a--you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can--I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks your a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right--"

There was another falsh of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take of Snivelly's pants?"

* * *

Sarah walked straight up to Remus while the little ordeal with James and Lily was taking place

"Sarah," Remus said standing up quickly.

"You're a prefect," Sarah said accusingly. Remus looked confused.

"Why don't you stop them!" Sarah said her hands on her hips. There was an anger burning in her eyes that Remus had never seen before and the worst part was it was towards him.

"I...I...w-well you see," Remus stammered backing up into the tree.

"Your just as bad as them. He didn't do anything and you just sit here doing nothing also!" Sarah spat at him and stormed off.

* * *

Faith was jumping and trying to get on her shoes as she made her way to Sirius and James. She passed Lily as she stormed off. Sirius and James began to lift Serverus in the air and were about to spin him up side down when Faith pushed Sirius. Sirius was almost knocked off his feet.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Faith said pushing Sirius shoulders using her fingertips.

"Come on Faith we're just having a little fun," Sirius said trying to be charming...it was working, but not on Faith.

"What has he ever done to you?" Faith asked glaring at him.

"Well he...he..he's a dork and I just don't like him," Sirius said growing angry.

"That's not a good reason," Faith said still glaring.

"Well,What do you care! I'm doing you a favor. If you hang out with people like him..." Sirius said pointing an accusing finger at Serverus.

"You'll end up just like your mother!" He yelled at her. Sirius didn't know why he was so angry. But he did know that once he had said this he instantly regretted it. Faith slapped Sirius. **Hard.** Tears welled in his eyes and through his blurred vision he could see Faith also with tears in her eyes and running off.

**(A/N:** I like this chapter. I put a lot of thought into it and the others will be up soon. Seems like the girls are pretty angry with the boys now. Hmm... what do you think is wrong with Faith's mum. )


	23. 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be in Fiji with Johnny Depp and watching M. Night Shyamalan's movies all day. bows to JK

Chapter 23:

The next day Sirius's face still hurt. He felt terrible about what he had said about Faith's mother and wanted to take it back but she wasn't at supper that night so he never got the chance. Sirius decided to head down early to breakfast and knew he would see her there.

Remus was already sitting in the great hall, as always and Sarah was seated across from him.

"You know I'm sorry about yesterday." Remus said to Sarah.

"I know." Sarah said softly. Remus nodded and underneath the table his foot touched hers. She didn't pull back. Sirius sat down next to Remus. Sarah didn't speak to Sirius but talked to Remus about their Transfiguration O.W.L.s that day. The great hall was very quiet and Sirius felt awkward.

Lily walked in and sat down next to Sarah. Shortly later James walked in and sat next to Remus.

"Come on Lily I'm sorry." James said looking at her. Lily just shot James a look that could kill.

James shot Remus a pleading look. Remus gave him a look that said 'Your on your own Prongs' James sighed and began pleading with Lily who just ignored him. Sirius looked towards the great hall doors waiting for Faith. Faith fluttered next to the doorway. She saw Sirius and instantly turned around. Sirius sprung up from his seat and ran after her.

"Faith!" Sirius said running through the halls but just as he entered one she left that same exact one. Faith was walking quickly towards the Gryffindor common room. She gave the portrait of the fat lady the password and scrambled inside. Faith quickly climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory and could hear Sirius run up the stairs and then him yelp as he slid down and back into the common room.

"Come on! At least talk to me!" Sirius yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He stood there straining his ears for any sound. James walked into the common room and looked positively frazzled.

"Women." He muttered.

"Anything. Say anything." Sirius yelled up the stairs and James came and stood next to him.

"You're a slimy GIT!!!" Faith screamed and then slammed the door.

"Well at least she said something." Sirius muttered and James just rolled his eyes.

For the next week James begged for Lily's forgiveness over and over again, but just as she seemed to be lightening up he would do or say something and she would return to being made at him. Like the time he made 1st year Holly Marge's hair turn bright orange.

Remus and Sarah talked and studied quite often. There was a rumor going round that they had become particularly close but that was never confirmed because all they ever did was talk. Several times Remus wanted desperately to kiss Sarah and she wanted him to kiss her but nothing ever happened between them in that week.

Sirius barely even saw Faith, and when he did she was across the classroom talking with someone and never even glancing in his direction. Sirius felt angry, hurt and more angry all at once. Sirius saw Severus talking to Faith several times and that made his blood run cold and boil over all at once (someone's got the jealous bug bad).

"Women are so stubborn." Sirius said slumping in his seat on the train which was on its way home.

"The silent treatment and the glares." James put in. Remus was staring dreamily out the window.

"At least Lily will look at you." Sirius said frowning.

"hmmp. Women." James said crossing his arms over his chest and slumping into his seat.

"I think women are wonderful." Remus said dreamily. James and Sirius shot him dirty looks.

"What?" Remus said his dreamlike stare disappearing.

"Shut up." James said sourly.

Faith popped her 12th chocolate frog into her mouth.

"Why does the world need men?" Faith asked sourly putting her feet on the seat in front of her.

"Solely for reproductive services." Lily said. Faith just frowned.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." Sarah said softly dreamily.

"Who?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Remus of course." Faith said.Sarah blushed slightly

"Why does Sarah get the only decent guy?" Lily groaned and leaned back into her seat.

"What do you mean GET the decent guy. I don't own him." Sarah asked shocked.

"Oh Sarah, that boy is head over heels for you, and don't lie because we know you fancy him too." Faith said leaning her head back. Sarah tried to appear shocked but knew what they were saying was true. Sarah felt extremely happy with herself and decided she would try and make Remus hers.

###A few weeks later###

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and Lily lay on a bench in her backyard with a phone held up to her ear.

"Sarah might be coming over too." Lily said into the phone.

"Your sister will flip her wig." Faiths booming voice said over the phone.

"Yeah, It'll be nice having you both over for the summer though." Lily said closing her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Yeah. And I'll be over there on Monday morning." Faith said.

"I wish you could be here for your birthday." Lily said turning over and onto her stomach.

"I spend my birthday ever year with me mum and dad. You know that." Faith said sighing.

"Yeah but we'll have a party on Monday. Its not everyday your best friend turns 16." Lily said teasingly. (If you haven't figured it out Faith's birthday is on Sunday. Of course you don't know the date but its July 25th for anyone that cares.)

"Your so weird." Faith said laughingly over the phone as she packed up her trunk. Her father had gone out birthday shopping for her and she was all alone at home, but her dad was usually gone during the day so it was no big deal.

"Oh Did I tell you that Mrs. Weasly had yet another son?" Faith asked sitting on her bed.

"Another? That makes three so far." Lily said.

"Yeah, she had him towards the end of the school year." Faith said.(I don't know when Percy's birthday really is so I made it up)

"What did they name him?" Lily asked. She had never met the Weasleys but Faith always talked of them fondly.

"Percy. They're going to be coming over tomorrow later during the day." Faith said laying on her bed.

"I wonder how many kids that woman is going to have." Lily said jokingly.

"Until she gets a girl she told me. But I don't mind I love playing with her boys. She could have a dozen more and I'd be happy." Faith said smiling to herself. Lily's laughter rung out over the phone. An owl flew in and landed on Faith's stomach.

"Another owl." Faith groaned sitting up.

"From Sirius?" Lily asked. Faith recognized the creamy white color and turned it over just to be sure. The Potter seal was on the back.

"Yup. He's living with James now." Faith said throwing the letter into a trash can that was spilling over with creamy white letters. Faith had opened the first letter that was from the Potters and recognized Sirius's script immediately and threw the letter away without even reading it. She had been sent a lot of letters and didn't open a one of them. She wanted to stay angry at him. If you looked in the trash cans of the Sloom household you would find at least one cream colored unopened envelope in the there. Faith wondered when Sirius was going to get the hint that she did NOT want to talk to him.

(A/N:Not a very eventful chapter but it's a bit informative. I totally forgot about the whole birthday things I was going to do. So in their 6th year there will be chapters for their birthdays. Next chapter we get to meet Faith's Mum. Hope you like it. I got a lot of people thinking that Faith's mum is a deatheater of some sort. Maybe your right and maybe your not. Heheheh I'm such a tease. Thanks for all the reviews!)


	24. Carrie Sloom

(A/N: Ok STOP whatever you are doing and Listen to me. Go right now and get the saddest Cd you can find and put it in. Play your saddest song as you read this chapter. Thank you.)

(A/N: Now to discover Faith's mom!P.S. I am so sorry that 23 appeared twice. I tried to fix it but it ended up like that anyway. I have no idea why.)

Chapter 24: Carrie Sloom

On Sunday July 25th Faith woke up early and dressed quietly in dark blue jeans and a white shirt that hung off the shoulders. She parted her hair on the right and put her hair half up and half down, with the bangs sweeping over her left eye.

Faith walked over to a bookshelf. She examined the top shelf that held several large leather bound photo albums. Faith loved pictures, loved thier ability to save peoples memories forever. She had once for every school year and 4 from pictures other people took when she was younger. Faith pulled 3 down and sat on her bed with them. The first one she looked at was from first year. There were tons of pictures of Lily and her, Lily and Sarah, Sarah and Faith and a bunch with all three of them. Of course there were other people in the photo album like Alice, Frank, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus had managed to get a few pictures somehow and there was even one of Serverus.

The second album was from Christmas's when Faith was younger. In the beginging of the photo album were photos of a little Faith with her father and mother and several other people. Then as the pictures progressed there were only pictures of Faith and her father and a few friends of his. Usually the Weasleys. Faith felt her eyes water and didn't look through the third photo album.

She began to think of several different things but her thoughts were jumbled by a soft knock at her door. Her fathers head peeked in and Faith got up and walked silently to the car. The drive was silent as usual and Faith really didn't pay attention to anything that was going on until she felt a blast of cold air as she stood in the lobby of St. Mungos. Slowly she made her way with her father to the Fourth Floor (anyone remember what floor that is?)

Faith's father entered a plain looking door and Faith seated herself in a chair across from the door. She began to swing her feet back and forth and stared into space. The door opened half an hour later and Faith entered the room while her father sat outside.

Faith walked past 3 beds with the curtains drawn tight and sat down in a chair next to the fourth bed. Faith looked at the woman in the bed. Her face was pale and she had hazel eyes that stared into space. Her face was young looking but the paleness in her skin made her look older than she really was.

"Hello Mum." Faith said quietly leaning forward. The woman just looked dead ahead. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length and was wavy. (FYI: Faith's hair is also naturally wavy she just straightens it). Faith began to talk to the her mother and told her how school was doing and how her friends were doing and how she had done very well on her O.W.L.s. Faith's mom turned her head slowly towards Faith and whispered.

"Who are you?"

Faith bit her lower lip and closed her eyes breathing slowly.

"Its me. Its Faith....your daughter." Faith said slowly. Faith's mom just looked at Faith blankly.

"The oranges will tell you." Faith's mom said and then turned her head forward again and began to stare blankly.

Faith nodded and said.

"I turned 16 today mum. At 4:32 this morning. Remember?" Faith said tears brimming her eyes (I'm sorry but that would be horrible to have a parent not recognize you)

Faith' s mom seemed to go rigid. And her hand flew to Faith's hand squeezing it tightly.

"They know. They're coming." Her mothers voice said turning very deep. Faith tried to free her hand as her mother's grip tightned. Her mother began to thrash about violently throwing things and screaming suddenly. Faith's hand was still being held by her mother and it was turning a dark purple color. A Healer ran into the room and ducked as a plant crashed above his head.

"I wont let you!" Her mother screamed at the top of her lungs still thrashing about. The Healer pointed his wand at Faith's mom.

"Shes not my daughter shes not!" Faith's mom began to scream. Faith grabbed her wrist and yanked as hard as she could and escaped from her mothers grasp but she fell over in the process.

"Stupefy!" The healer yelled and Faith's mom went rigid.

"Carrie Sloom...." The healer said looking at chart.

"4th time shes lashed out like that this week." He said thinking. Faith attempted to wriggle her fingers. Faith had been hoping that her mother would have remained calm and silent like she was on most days. The Healer shook his head and took a look at Faith's hand.

"Better head down to the first floor and have that looked at." He said and Faith nodded. As Faith walked down the the first floor she remembered that night when she was 8.

FlashBack

It was raining and an 8 year old Faith was home with her father and sitting on the ground reading a book. Faith's mother walked into the room. She was cheerful looking and her hair was in beautiful waves. She had a pleasant smile and walked with a certain dignity about her. Faith's mom kissed her husband and then kissed her daughter on the top of the head. Faith gave a goofy little kid smile and said something silly that made her mother laugh. Her mother had the same laugh she did. Her head was thrown back and her face seemed to light up.

Faith's mom said goodbye and walked out the door. Faith never knew where her mother was going and probably never would. She didn't care at the moment either, she was only 8. Faith went up to bed later and was awoken by voices downstairs. Faith crept slowly downstairs and peered through the railing of the staircase at the people in her house. The Arthur was there with a now 4 month pregnant Molly Weasley with their first child. Faith's father was grabbing his coat and a man Faith did not recognize with twinkling blue eyes and a darker gray beard. Faith would know the man as Albus Dumbeldore when she started Hogwarts. The man was talking hurridly to Faith's father.

"Attacked by a group of pureblood wizards. Trying to rid the world of witches and wizards born by muggles." The man said and then Faith's father was gone with a small pop.

Mrs. Weasley spotted Faith staring at them all wide eyed with her waist length wavy hair framing her face.

"Faith." Mrs. Weasley said softly coming up the stairs.

"Wheres mommy?" Faith had asked staring up at Mrs. Weasley.

"Theres been an accident." Mrs. Weasley said softly kneeling down in front of the young Faith. Faith didn't understand it at the time but her mother had been tortured and beaten in an alley way and left there to die. She had been beaten by purebloods that believed that people like Carrie Sloom who were born of muggle parents should live. After an hour or so an owl sweeped in. Mr. Weasley read it through and passed it around the room.

Dumbeldore crouched down next to the now quiet Faith.

"Your mother is..." Dumbeldore started.

"All done." The Healer said letting go of Faith's hand. Faith broke out of her thoughts and wriggled her fingers and found that she could move them with ease. Her father gave her a slight smile and the two walked back up to the fourth floor. Faith kissed her sleeping mother on the forehead. Her father did similar and the two walked out of St. Mungo's.

(A/N: tried to make it as sad as possible. So in your reviews tell me two things: How sad was this chapter on a scale of 1-10. Do you think Sirius deserved the silent treatment and the slap?)


	25. Summer

Chapter 25: Summer

Sirius sat on the railing of James's balcony. He saw James's owl flutter in its cage. 'Stubborn woman.' Sirius thought bitterly.

A loud thumping was heard outside the door. James suddenly rushed in and slammed the door. A loud scratching could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Back you demons Back!" James yelled at the door. Sirius raised an eyebrow and slid off the railing.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked looking at the door. James was panting hard and just stared at him for a minute or two, regaining his breath.

"Ms. Heath, an old friend of my mothers came over." James said shuddering slightly.

"Sorry prongs, I have no idea who that is." Sirius said leaning back against the railing, stretching his back.

"Shes a demon woman who has never had a date in her entire life. She lives a home. Alome. With a million dogs. And since they are all the spawn of satan they chased me around for a good half an hour." James said remembering the wild chase.

"Sounds like fun." Sirius said motioning to James's pants. James looked down and saw that from the knee down was completely ripped to shreds.

Remus sat in a chair with sunlight pouring onto his head and giving him light which to read by. He finished the book and stretched out on the chair and then looked around. His thoughts drifted to school and then Sarah. He wondered what she was doing right now. The thing Remus loved most about Sarah was how different she was. She was different from all girls he had every met. She was very mellow and calm. He could sit and talk to her for hours, or he could sit with her in absolute silence and be totally comfortable with her. That's what he loved about her.

Serverus lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. His father was gone but could be home at any minute. He could hear his mother upstairs cleaning and trying to get the house in order for her husband. Serverus always wondered why his mother didn't just leave and never come back. Serverus would have left a long time ago if it wasn't for his mother. Serverus knew that if he left her here his father would surely kill her. Serverus sighed and rolled onto his stomach. He couldn't wait to go back to school. He could return to Potions and Defense Against the Dark arts class. He could also see Faith again and talk to her. Serverus's mind lingered on the thought of Faith. This year he was going to do something he had only dreamed of doing before.

Faith put a chocolate frog in her mouth and laid down in the grass next to Lily and Sarah.

"Faith, if you dont watch it your going to eat all those chocolate frogs I got you for your birthday." Sarah said sitting up on her hands.The back door slid open and Petunia came out and stood on the porch.

"Halt who goes there!" Faith said mockingly sitting up on her hands and pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"What do you want Petunia?" Lily asked sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"Try not to do any of your freaky school stuff. I've got friends over." Petunia said. Lily could see two heads trying to peek over Petunia's shoulder.

"How much are they geting paid?" Faith said flatly as she lay back down.

"Damn thats what I was going to say." Sarah said putting on a fake pout. Faith looked at Sarah, she rolled up her glasses and winked. Sarah winked back.

"I'm sorry Petty dear I have no idea what freak stuff your talking about." Sarah said looking innocent.. Petunias friends came out and stood on the porch.They were a sad looking bunch. The first girl was incredibly tall, she would be almost taller than Remus(I always figured he was the tallest). She was also very lanky and had a face that resembled that of a chimp. The other girl wasn't much better, she was short and lumpy. Her face looked almost identical to a cows and she even had a piece of gum in her mouth which she smacked annoyingly.

"Yes you do." Petunia snarled. Sarah still looked innocent. Lily lay back down and choose to ignore Petunia. Faith looked at the group and paused.

"How old are you girls? 11?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow.

"13." The fat girl snapped. Faith would have loved nothing more than to say 'Are you taking a tone with me?', but she knew that Sarah wanted to tease them. Instead Faith said sarcastically

"Hmm lovely." and laid back down.

"Afraid we're going to turn you into toads?" Sarah asked grinning.

"No..." The tall girl said but then they got silent ans shifted thier feet. Sarah just looked at them and said

"Boo!" Petunia and her friends jumped and ran inside. Not with a last snarl from Petunia as the girls cracked up laughing.

(A/N: A super short one I know. But I'm going to be adding the next chapter soon so hold on. What do you think Serverus is going to do?)


	26. Forgivness

**Chapter 26**: Forgiveness

Lily woke up early on August 29th. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and sighed. She yawned and then picked up her pillow.

"Wake up." Lily said hitting Faith in the face with the pillow. Faith groaned and turned over.

"Morning already?" Sarah moaned as she sat up.

"We yawn have to get to Diagon Alley early to miss the rush." Lily said getting out of bed and groaning.

"Why can't we just go on the 31st?" Faith asked yawning.

"Because everyone goes that day" Lily said hitting the pillow that was covering Faith's face. Reluctantly the three girls got up and ready. Lily dressed in a forest green shirt that hung off her shoulders and a pair of light blue pants. She put her hair half up and half down and fastened it with her butterfly clip. Sarah dressed in her favorite light blue shirt and a pair of medium blue jeans, and wore her hair down. Faith wore a white shirt that tied around the middle, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She also put her hair half up and half down and let her bangs sweep over her right eye.

They managed to get out of the house with out being stopped by Petunia. They gathered up their Floo powder and arrived at Diagon Alley. The place which was usually bustling with witches and wizards had considerably less people than usual.

"See I told you it was much smarter to come here." Lily said nudging Faith. The girls just laughed and walked into Flourish and Botts. The girls looked at their list and then went off to different areas to get the books. Faith found the book she was looking for upstairs. Of course the book was at the very top of the shelf. Faith groaned and reached for it. Her fingers barely grazed the binding of the book. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed three copies of the book. Faith whirled around and saw the last person in the world she wanted to see. Sirius Black.

Sirius handed the books over and Faith snatched them from his grasp. He could see in her eyes that she was not pleased.

"Come on, I'm sorry." Sirius said as Faith turned around and started to walk off to get the other books. Faith then spun around to face him.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it." Faith said glaring at him. Sirius walked up to her and she backed up. Into a corner. She was trapped. Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, his hair falling gracefully into his face.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I don't know but my father always says it and I was angry so it seemed to make sense at the moment." Faith said still trying to look angry but found herself almost smiling. Sirius smiled widely.

"Listen. I'm **_really_** sorry. Ok?" Sirius said taking a much more serious tone. Faith looked up at Sirius and thought about it. She figured she might as well forgive him.

"Ok." Faith said slowly nodding. Sirius smiled. He would have liked to kiss her at that moment being that they were so close but thought that would be a bad idea since she just forgave him and all.

* * *

Lily was approached by James.

"What do you want?" Lily snapped at him.

"A guy can't even apologize for being a jerk?" James said shrugging.

"No" Lily said flatly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't have an eppy on me. Just let me say sorry." James said pleadingly.

"Ok." Lily said brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry...._wow_....that was a lot less eventful than I imagined." James said shuffling his feet.

"Good. You said your sorry your conscious is clear now go pester someone else." Lily said brushing him off with a wave of her hand. '_What a stubborn woman'_ James thought going off to find Peter.

* * *

Sarah was reading the back of a books jacket and didn't notice Remus come up behind her.

"That's a good book." Remus said. Sarah jumped and turned around.

"Oh. Yeah I've heard it was." Sarah said smiling at Remus. Remus gave a slight smile.

"So how have you been?" Sarah asked staring up at Remus with her big blue eyes.

"I can't complain." Remus said shrugging and smiling back at her.

"Sarah!" Lily's voice called out.

"I..." Sarah said.

"Gotta go. I know." Remus said. Sarah nodded and ran after her friends.

Remus joined up with his friends.

"Lily still hates me." James said sourly. Remus didn't even seem to hear him.

"Faith forgave me." Sirius said with a little bounce in his step. James looked at Sirius jealously.

"What?" Sirius asked obliviously.

"Shut up" James said watching the girls walk off.

(**A/N:** Heres what you can look forward to in year 6: 2 jealous people, 1 fight, 1 invisibility cloak, A new years party that's great fun.)


	27. Back to School

**Chapter 27:** Back to School

Lily ran a hand through her hair and leaned her forehead against the cool window. The rocking of the train almost lulled her to sleep. Faith let out a loud yawn and Sarah was on the brink of sleep. A sharp rap came at the door. Lily's head jerked up, Sarah fell out of her seat and Faith just looked angry. Peter Pettigrew walked into the compartment looking smug.

"What do you want?" Lily asked fixing her hair which was curling and falling about her shoulders.

"James, Sirius and Remus would like to know if they could accompany you ladies?" Peter said still looking rather smug as if he thought himself very important for being sent on the task. The girls exchanged confused glances.

"Since when do they ask?" Faith asked leaning back in her seat. Her hair which was flipping out fell into her face. She attempted to blow it away but it only fell back into her face stubbornly.

"Sure!" Sarah said. Lily and Faith gave her looks of shock. How could she say 'Sure' so _casually_? Peter ran off and short whilelater Remus, Sirius and James walked in. When Faith and Lily saw Remus sit next to Sarah, they knew instantly that Sarah only said 'Sure' because she knew Remus would be coming in. James of course seated himself in between Lily and Faith. Sirius sat down next to Faith much to her surprise.

Remus turned to Sarah and was about to smile at her when the train stopped and gave a horrible lurch. Lily almost felly out of her seat and would have hit her head on the glass if James hadn't caught her. James was leaning backwards and holding Lily so the back of her head was touching his chest. James caught a whiff of her hair and it smelled fantastic. Lily looked up and saw James smiling at her. She quickly sat up and straightened out her robes.

Remus had fallen forward and accidentally given Sarah a light kiss on the lips. They quickly pulled away and Sarah blushed a deep crimson. Remus soon realized that he was holding Sarah's hand. Sarah blushed even more (if that's possible) and quickly pulled her hand away trying to sputter out an apology.

Faith had also fallen forward. Sirius had grabbed her by the elbows and she had grabbed him by the elbows. They found that they were facing each other. Faith noticed she was particularly close to Sirius. A little to close for comfort. Sirius on the other hand was perfectly comfortable. He looked down at Faith and she looked up at him.

"Uhmm...Hi." Sirius muttered.

"Hi." Faith said letting go of Sirius and straightening herself out, still close to Sirius.

Peter on the other hand had fallen face first onto the floor ( I would laugh so hard). Peter picked himself up off the floor.

"Why'd we stop?" Lily said looking out the window. James looked slightly happy and sour all rolled into one. Her question was answered by loud shouts heard near the front of the train.

"DAMN YOU ERN!" Someone roared.

"You should be driving the Knight Bus not a Train!" The man hollered again.

"Answer your question?" Faith askedlooking at Lily. Shortly later the train started up again. Luckily they got to Hogwarts in one piece with only several small jerks, but none hard enough to cause them to fall.

As everyone was filing off the train he managed to catch Faith by the arm. He wanted to ask her something he'd been thinking about all summer.

"Faith?" James said.

"Yes?" Faith said looking at James with a 'what in the world do you want?' look.

"Before School ended last year what was it you were going to tell me?" James asked running a hand through his hair. Faith got a huge smile on her face.

"Oh that?" She said almost laughing.

"Well..." Faith said trying to tease James by holding it in for as long as possible.

"Bloody tell me!" James said.

"Ok well I was going to tell you..." Faith started. James gave her a hurry up look.

"Lily thinks your cute." Faith whispered to him. James looked stunned and Faith just laughed and ran off.

James seemed to be walking on air all the way to the carriage where Remus and Sirius were.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked shaking James's shoulder.

"She thinks I'm cute." James whispered.

"Come again?" said Sirius not hearing James.

"She thinks I'm cute. Lily thinks I'M cute." James said louder and a huge grin appeared on his face.

**(A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews.


	28. Slight Bravery

Chapter 28: Slight Bravery

Three weeks after school had started, Serverus Snape was in the library. It was about 7 p.m. and he was watching Faith finish up the second Potions essay. Serverus was supposed to be working on his essay but found himself quickly forgetting everything about potions, every time he looked at Faith. He loved everything about her. The way she laughed, the way she smiled and frowned, when she got angry, positively everything.

'We're positively perfect for each other.' Serverus thought as he watched Faith twirl her wand around.He saw Faith cover her mouth with her hand as she yawned and rolled her essay up. She quickly stood up and began to head for the door.

Serverus saw this as his chance and quickly got up and followed Faith.

"Faith." He called out. She stopped and turned around.

"Hey." She said smiling at him sweetly. Serverus thought his legs would melt off.

"Well..we have a Hogsmede trip in 4 days and I was wondering if you'd like to go....with me?" Serverus asked. He hoped desperately that he didn't sound like a complete fool.

Sarah sat under her tree and watched the ¾'s of the moon glisten off the lake. She saw a tentacle pull up from the water and splash down playfully letting the moonlight ripple off the water. Sarah looked back up at the moon and sighed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Remus said causing Sarah to jump. Sarah turned around slowly and saw Remus standing there.

"Yeah it is....but I suppose you don't like it when it's this close to the full moon." Sarah said sympathetically.

Remus smiled ruefully...he really didn't appreciate the moon when it was this close to being full. "Sarah, some of the most beautiful things in this world cause the most pain..." He sighed, glancing at the ground (That little part right there with Remus smiling ruefully was written by Heartsong17. I was stuck and she gave me an idea. Thanks bunchies to her).

Sarah gave a faint smile and Remus walked closer to her.Sarah looked up at Remus who was standing right next to her and said

"Sit down." Remus gave a faint smile and sat down.

"The moon holds so many secrets...like where did it come from and how did it get there?" Remus said staring up at the moon.

"We all hold secrets." Sarah said softly. Remus looked at her and Sarah looked down.

"What kind of secrets?" He asked.

"All kinds. Emotions, thoughts.....feelings." Sarah muttered and looked at Remus with soft eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't keep secrets..." Remus said softly getting closer to Sarah.

"What secrets should we tell then?" Sarah whispered. Remus answered Sarah's question by leaning in and kissing her.

(A/N: Ok A super short one I know don't kill me. Hmmm....So is that the beginning of a relationship for Remus and Sarah?...hopefully but only I know....and some other people but they will never tell...hahahahahahah....so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Which should be along shortly. Also, what do you think Faith said? Yes or no? Post in your reviews what she said and why you think she said it.)


	29. Faith's Date

**Chapter 29:** Faith's Date.

"Its kind of sickening watching them." Faith said sitting next to Lily in the library. Lily looked up, her hair straightened hair falling into her face. Lily saw what Faith was looking at.

"Yeah it is." Lily nodded. Sarah and Remus were sitting together, but that wasn't the sickening part. The sickening part was how they acted.

"They act as if they are one of those old couples who could just stare into each other eyes forever." Faith sighed rolling her eyes. Which was completely true. For the past three days Remus and Sarah's relationship had exploded and everyone seemed to know about it. They could sit there for hours just looking at each other and never get bored. When they were apart they were thinking about each other.

"Lets just try not to think about it." Lily said returning her gaze to her book.

"More like try not to puke." Faith muttered looking down. Lily finished her book and then returned it to the shelf.

"Don't you have a date tomorrow?" Lilyasked teasingly as Faith began to work on her Potions essay.

"Yes. "Faithmurmured flatly. Lily smiled and kicked her under the table when she sat down."Yes?" Faithsighed looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"So are you going to tell me everything that happens?" Lilywantedto knowinterlacing her fingers and resting her chin on them.

"If I must." Faith repliedturning back to her essay.

"For Hogwarts sake! That essay isn't going to fly away. Now tell me why exactly did you say yes?" Lilyquestioned narrowing her eyes and snatching Faith's parchment.

"Because Serverus is a friend and I was always told that if you can stand the persons presence then you should at least go on one date." Faithanswered impatiently. Lily looked like she didn't believe her but handed back the essay anyways.

"I bet you 10 knuts Sirius is going to explode when he hears about this." Lily said smiling at the thought of Sirius getting really mad.

"Why should he care?" Faithremarked monotone and looking at her parchment.

"Well he hates Serverus and the fact that your friends with him. So the mere idea of you even going anywhere with him should make him pretty mad." Lilycommented tilting her head.

"I guess." Faith shrugged still looking at her parchment.

* * *

"Wait...shes going where?" Sirius asked disbelieving as he rested his head against the wall of the Shrieking Shack.

"That's what I heard." James winced slightly.

"Did you know about this?" Sirius shot at Remus.

"Hmmm?...Oh yeah...Sarah told me." Remussmiled at the thought of Sarah. Sirius opened his mouth but no audible sound came out. He stared around the room wildly.

"Wh...How...I...mea...this co...but its SERVERUS!" Siriusroared but no one really understood what he had just said.

"Yeah they're going to Hogsmede together." Peteradded suddenly. Sirius shot him a dirty look.

"This violates every rule and law ever set down." Siriusyelled making a big show of his hands.

"To believe she chose Serverus over you." Peter put in. Sirius shot him an even dirtier look.

"Your not helping the situation any." James whispered to Peter.

"Well...its not like Faith had much of a choice. She doesn't even know Padfoot likes her." Remus said twirling his wand slowly and not hitting anyone with it. Sirius hurt himself jumping to his feet.

"Well then I'll just go tell her. Then she can't go with grease head." Sirius retorted quickly.

"Oh yes. That's a grand idea Padfoot. Let us go confuse the poor girl to the point where she goes insane." Remussighed giving Sirius a look. Sirius looked angry but knew Remus was right and just sank to the floor putting his head in between his hands.

"I can't believe it...Well then I'm just not going to go to Hogsmede tomorrow." Siriussnapped defiantly.

The door suddenly opened and Sarah walked in holding a bag.

"Food!" She shouted cheerily. She set it on the ground and the others attacked it.

"I've got about 5 more minutes and then the moon will peek back out from behind those clouds." Remus said looking out the window and then sitting down under the window sill. Sarah sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going." Siriusremarked again to no one in particular.

"You know...we should come up with a name for Sarah." Jamescommented suddenly.

"Yeah. She is an animigus like us." Peter agreed. Peter and James began thinking and rambling off different names. After about 5 minutes of nickname guessing they turned towards Sirius.

"Padfoot what do you think?" James asked.

"I'm not going." Was all he said. James and Peter just rolled their eyes, and Sarah whispered something into Remus's ear.

* * *

The next day Faith pulled on a pair of blue jeans, her trainers, and a white shirt that tied around the middle. Lily yawned and came up behind Faith.

"What are you going to do if James and Sirius pull a prank?" Lily asked handing Faith her silver cross necklace.

"Do you honestly think that they are that immature?" asked Faith as she fastened her necklace to her neck. Lily raised and eyebrow.

"Ok so they are that immature but they're not stupid." Faithpointed outas she headed for the door. Lily chuckled and followed Faith downstairs and into the common room. Sirius sat sourly in a chair that was facing the fireplace. Sarah and Remus were sitting next to eachother, hands clasped and whispering every now and then as they stared up into each other's eyes. James was talking to Peter about what ever it is that Peter would have to say.

"What are you going to do all day?" Faithquestioned as they sat down next to Sarah.

"I don't know...hit Zonko's...probably meet SARAH AND REMUS!" Lily yelled.

"Hmm?" Sarahmused looking at Lily confused.

"Never mind." Lily sighed. McGonagall entered the common room and Faith, Lily, Sarah, Remus, James and Peter quickly stood up. The group along with several others followed McGonagall outside where they joined other students from the other houses.

"Hi Serverus." Faith said smiling sweetly.

"Hi Faith." Hereplied returning a nervous smile.

"Shall we?" Faithoffered as the others began to walk away.

Serverus gave a nod and they began to follow the others. On the way to Hogsmede they made pleasant conversation ;without an awkward silences.

They first decided to head over to Zonko's. It was packed as was the usual and decided to skip it and go straight for the Three Broomsticks. The Three Broomsticks was quiet, just as it always was in the morning. It would be busier once noon hit.

"Two butterbeers" Serverus said as they sat down. The young looking girl with ultra violet hair nodded and skittered off. A smile played on Faith's lips as she leaned forward in her seat and said

"Do you remember the first time I came in here?" Serverus began to smile also and replied

"Of course I do. You were coming in with Sarah and Lily. You tripped over the door frame and were stumbling in. Lily reached out to grab you to stop you from falling and ended up pulling you to the side to hard. As you two fell onto a neighboring table you grabbed Sarah and pulled her down with you. The table flipped over and a pie hit James square in the face." Serverus said. Faith laughed and Serverus laughed along with her. Faith smiled and shook the hair out of her face. In doing so she got a glimpse of James, Sirius, Peter, Sarah, Remus , and Lily sitting at a table not to far off.

"I also remember the time you tripped on the way to the sorting hat." Serverus said smiling.

Faith gasped and smiled.

"Oh that was horrible." She said chuckling at the memory.

"Yeah, you fell right as you were about to sit down...and then you got up and said..." Serverus started but Faith finished for him.

"Please return to your normal lives." Faith giggled.

* * *

"I'm not going." Sirius said crossing his arms over his chest. A 1st years gray cat sat down at Sirius's feet. Sirius growled at the cat. It hissed and ran off.

Sirius frowned some more and then sighing he got up out of his chair, ran upstairs, grabbed the Marauders Map and headed for the secret passage that was right under Zonko's.

* * *

"Isn't this charming?" Sarah said sarcastically picking up a cockroach cluster.

"Very appetizing." Lily muttered. James and Remus just laughed.

"They're gross as hell." A voice said behind them.

"Padfoot!" James said turning around.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Remus said smirking.

"I changed my mind." Sirius said coldly. James and Remus just smiled, they knew that Sirius just wanted to spy on Faith and Serverus.

"How would you know what cockroach clusters taste like?" Lily asked curiously.

"ask James." Sirius said looking at James with a slight smile. James looked taken aback.

"Well...I...forced him to do it." James said shuffling his feet. Lily sensed there was something more to it but didn't bother pressing the matter. At least not at the moment.

"Anyone up for a butterbeer?" Peter asked.

"No." Sirius said flatly.

"Oh that's to bad...I know two people who are in the Three Broomsticks right now." Peter said softly to Sirius with a wink. Sirius seemed to catch the hint.

"You know a butterbeer sounds perfect right now." Sirius said with a slight smile.Lily and Sarah exchanged glances but followed the boys to the Three Broomsticks just the same.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Lily muttered to Sarah.

"Of course not." Sarah whispered back.

* * *

Sirius spotted Faith and Serverus instantly. He was talking to her about something and they didn't even notice him come in. Sirius took a seat at a table that was far enough that he could watch them without being watched himself. James,Remus,Sarah, and Lily soon joined him.

Sirius watched Faith as if his life depened on it. A smile crept onto her lips and pretty soon she was laughing along with Serverus. James swore he heard a vein pop in Sirius's head.

"What could he have told that could be that funny?" Sirius whispered, his voice thick with hate.

"Not sure mate." James said innocently. Sirius's eyes narrowed and he continued to watch Faith and Serverus.

Sirius tapped his foot anxiously as he sat in the Gryffindor common room. He was listening for Faith's return. Finally he heard it and listened as she walked in talking with Lily and Sarah and headed straight up to the girls dormitory. Sirius was so angry and he wanted to make Faith angry too. He had a plan.

* * *

"Well?" Lily said as Faith walked into the girls dormitory later that night.

"Well." Faith said teasingly.

"Faith Anne Sloom!" Lily said in mock anger and placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Faith said laughing and falling backwards on her bed.

"Did you kiss him?" Lily asked sitting on Faith's bed.

"On the cheek." Sarah said coming in.

"You didn't" Lily said a huge smile on her face.

"She did." Sarah said teasingly and sitting on Faith's bed.

"Faithy's got a boyfriend." Lily said teasingly.

"You're a weirdo." Faith said throwing her pillow at Lily and hitting her in the face.


	30. Sirius's plan

(A/N: Chapter 30! I cant believe it!)

Chapter 30: Sirius's plan

"Padfoot...are you.......ok?" James asked as he sat down next to Sirius on Monday.

"Perfectly peachy...couldn't be better. Why do you ask?" Sirius said pulling on a cheery smile and looking completely happy. Remus and Sarah were the next to sit down. They were both incredibly lovey dovey as usual and couldn't keep their eyes out of each others.

Faith and Lily walked into Transfiguration together followed closely by Sarah and Remus.

"So the next Hogsmede visit is in a week...gonna go with anyone?" Lily asked teasingly.

"I don't know." Faith said as if Hogsmede was the farthest thing from her mind. Lily just smiled teasingly and nudged Faith as they sat down. Sarah sadly had to depart from her lover Remus and sit with her friends. They did steal glances at each other every chance they got.

Faith and Lily we're working on transforming tables into cats when they heard an excited Huffelpuff behind them.

"Me and Sirius are going to Hogsmede together!" The girl squealed. Faith and Lily exchanged glances and turned slowly around. The girl that was talking was Michelle Meyer. She was a pretty girl but completely brainless. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair that curled under and a blank expression. Her eyes were like muddy puddles and she always talked very loudly. Her laugh was also probably the most annoying thing in the world. It was high pitched and shrieking.

"Sorry. Don't mean to interrupt but what did you say?" Lily said leaning forward and looking at Michelle.

"Oh Sirius Black asked me out to Hogsmede this weekend." Michelle said looking very smug as several of Michelle' friends looked up at her with awe. Lily looked at Faith who had a most peculiar look on her face. Lily couldn't tell if Faith was angry,happy, or sad about the whole ordeal.

"God your sooo lucky." A Huffelpuff whined getting closer to Michelle.

"I pity the poor girl." Faith said turning around and facing the other direction. Lily also turned around and they began working on transforming their tables into cats and vice versa, all while listening to the Huffelpuffs and Gryffindors tell Michelle how jealous they were of her.

"Remind me again...why are you going out with Michelle this weekend?" James asked as he and Sirius shoveled down their supper.

"Because....Its a tactic....I get a date and Faith gets jealous. It's perfect." Sirius said in between bites. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"It's getting late we should go." James said standing up. Remus,Sirius and Peter followed him out of the great hall. Shortly later Sarah was with them, where she had come from no one knew.

"I hate these nights." Remus said as the sky was turning a dark blue. The 5 reached the shrieking shack with out any problems.

The full moon was taking an achingly long time to get up and into the sky so everyone just sat on the ground waiting.

"This is boring." Sirius said as he turned into a big black dog (aka Snuffles). James left the room and Peter turned into his rat self and began to scurry about while Snuffles chased him playfully. As the full moon was just beginning to peak up Sirius changed back into himself. Almost immediately a hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. The hand seemed to be coming out of thin air and Sirius turned around in shock.

"You really are a son of a bitch!" Faith said as she whipped off James's invisibility cloak. Sirius looked stunned. Lily was standing next to Faith her eyes ablaze as she noticed a rat turning back into Peter.

"Animigi!" She said looking at Sirius and Peter. At that moment James walked in.

"What are they doing here?" James asked shocked that Lily and Faith were in the Shrieking Shack.

"We could ask you the same qu-"Lily started but was cut off by Peter and James tugging her out the door. The full moon had finally came up and Remus began to change. Sarah and Sirius pushed Faith out the door.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you we're animigus?" Faith whispered harshly to Sirius as he sat her down on the steps.

"Stay here." Sarah said pointing a finger at Lily and Faith and backing away slowly.

"We'll explain." James said. A crash came from the room where Remus was.

"But not right now." Sirius said dashing off to the room. He was quickly followed by James, Peter was left alone with Faith and Lily glaring at him.

"Uhm...so...we're animigus." Peter said shuffling his feet and adverting his gaze. Faith sighed and got up. She raced up the stairs and threw open the door to a room. Angrily she sat herself down on a couch.She wasn't sure why she was so mad...only that she was. It took Faith a full 10 minutes before she could finally cool down a bit.

Sirius came up shortly later and stood in the doorframe watching Faith stare at her feet. She looked up and looked at Sirius. Sirius didn't know if she was angry or confused. Sirius heaved a sigh and went and sat down next to her. Faith leaned back and rested her head against the back of the couch. Suddenly her head popped up.

"The New Years party." She said turning her head to face him.

"You were Snuffles....the dog..." Faith said. She then realized what she had said at the party.

"Why didn't you ever mention it?" Faith asked, her voice holding a tint of anger.

"Well...because..." Sirius said nervously.

"Out of all the times you could have mentioned it you didn't not even a hint." Faith said turning her whole body to face him.

"Well being an unregistered animigus is illegal." Sirius said finally finding his voice. 'Good job Sirius....while your at it why don't you just tell her your madly in love with her and insanly jealous of Serverus you dolt!' Sirius thought.

"Yeah and I can imagine how difficult it might be for your fan club to hear." Faith said. 'Dear Lord am I jealous?!' Faith thought as the words came spilling out of her mouth.

"Especially Michelle." Faith added. 'I'm not Jealous. I'm Not.' Sirius didn't say anything.

"No...No she wouldn't." Sirius said, even though he doubted that Michelle knew what an animigus was. 'Just tell her. Tell her that you only asked Michelle to make her jealous. Tell her!' Sirius's brain screamed but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Lily snapped at James.

"Because you would have freaked knowing I was an unregistered animigus." James said flatly. Lily opened up her mouth to speak but no words came out. She knew James was right and hated him for it.

"Well?..." James said crossing his arms over his chest mocking Lily and flashing her a charming smile. Lily didn't know wether to smile along with him or it him.

"Well nothing." was all Lily said and she walked upstrais to find Faith.

(A/N: Hey, Do you guys want Faith's Point of View for the date? Write in your reviews if you do. If you do I'll type up a chapter right away.)


	31. Sirius's Date

(A/N: Ok I'm working on Faith's POV for her date with Serverus.)

Chapter 31: Sirius's Date

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and glanced in the mirror. His mother was always telling him to cut his hair, but he liked it. She was also always telling him to comb it, he thought it looked good messy. Sirius faked a small smile at his reflection but couldn't old it for long. How could he? He was going on a date with Michelle. Sirius knew that Faith never liked Michelle, that's why he asked her. The whole point of him going on this date was to make Faith jealous....so far it wasn't working.

"I'm not jealous." Faith said frowning and crossing her arms.

"Yes you are....you really are." Sarah said her eyes getting wide and a wide smile escaping onto her face.

"What makes you think I'm jealous?" Faith asked.

"You just are." Sarah said as she put her hair back into a high pony tail.

"So what are you two going to do all day?" Sarah asked as she smoothed at her hair.

"Browse." Lily sighed as she laid down on her bed. (I always assumed they had some sort of mirror in the dormitories...how could they not?)

"Yeah what she said." Faith said sighing and stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"We better go down stairs." Lily said sighing. Lily sat up and grabbed Faith's wrist, she then pulled off one of the hair ties that was on her wrist. As Lily walked to the door she began to put her hair back into a low ponytail. Faith walked to the door and followed after Lily.

"Are." Sarah whispered into Faith's ear as the descended the stairs.

Sirius sat in the common room with James, Remus and Peter.Sirius could hear Faith's loud voice all the way from the girl's dormitory stairs. Sirius watched as Faith appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Lily and Sarah. Faith was talking to Sarah and Sarah seemed to be teasing Faith. Remus walked over to Sarah and instantly their hands were intertwined and she was standing close to him. Sirius watched as Remus gazed into Sarah's eyes and she gazed right on back. He was talking softly to her about something. Faith just sighed , walked away and stood by Lily.

Sirius sighed. He wished he was going to Hogsmede with Faith and not Michelle.

"Annoying isn't it?" James asked sitting next to Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"That they are the only girls we want and can't have...while Remus gets his Sarah." James said jerking his head in Faith and Lily's direction. Sirius nodded, and McGonagall came in and they all got up and followed her out.

"Is that what she's wearing?" Faith asked as Michelle passed them eager to get to Sirius. Michelle was wearing her hair back in a faniciful bun that looked like it had taken hours. She had way to much makeup with glitter eye shadow. What she was wearing was the worst part. She had on this little skirt that amazed everyone that she could even walk (I know Faith wore a miniskirt but hers wasn't that short), and she had on this skimpy little black top that everyone could see right through. To make matters worse she was wearing a bright pink bra that was perfectly visible. Her shoes were horrid theywere heels and the actual heel part looked like a piece of rolled up parchment. It was a wonder she hadnt fallen yet.

Lily put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well of course who wouldn't want to go out dressed like that?" Faith said jokingly as her and Lily laughed harder.

Sirius wanted to smack Michelle upside the head. She looked like an idiot! Sirius saw several of the 1st year boys drolling and tripping over themselves, while all the girls just laughed and pointed.

"So....err...how have you classes been?" Sirius asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh they've been absoultely fabulous..." Michelle started and with that she was off. Her mouth seemed to move a mile a minute. Now Faith talked a lot herself but it was usually something interesting that Sirius would actually want to hear not how many days it took Michelle to find the perfect quill for her classes. Finally after half an hour of Michelle's mindless dribble she stopped.

"Well where are we going?" Michelle asked as they arrived at Hogsmede.

"Well I was thinking Zonko's." Sirius said shrugging.

"That sounds Splendid!" Michelle said even though her face told him that she'd rather roll around in the mud. Silently the two walked to Zonko's but on thier way they were stopped.

"Ohhh that is such a beautiful quill!" Michelle exclaimed. Sirius looked at the quill. It was crystal covered and looked like something that would be in an art gallery not for sale.

"Isn't it just beautiful and only 2 galleons! I would love to have such a fine thing" Michelle squealed.

"Why? All you're using it for is to write with? Also its not 2 galleons its 200 galleons." Sirius said pointing out to the sign. Michelle's faced turned a light pink.

"Oh...so it is." She said.Sirius just shook his head as he followed her.

Sarah and Remus were sharing a quaint little table in a far off corner in the Three Broomsticks. Their hands were intertwined and they were speaking softly to each other.

"Your birthday is coming up sweetie. What do you want?" Sarah asked smiling and gazing into Remus's eyes.

"I've got everything I could want." Remus said quietly and kissed her on top of her forehead. Sarah blushed a deep crimson and looked down at thier hands. Remus smiled and let go of her hand. He then tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Your beautiful. Your the only thing I could ever want." Remus said and then leaned across the table and kissed her.

"Wow....like they actually like speak a different language if they're not human!!??" Michelle said as they entered the Three Broomsticks. Sirius wanted to scream in fustration.

"Yes." He said flatly through gritted teeth. Michelle's mouth seemed to hang open as they picked a seat in the Three Broomsticks.

Faith walked into the Three Broomsticks with James,Lily and Peter. James had just finished telling them about the time they had almost got caught by Filch as they snuck out of the castle one night.

"Then Peter who has the grace of an ox fell into a suit of armor." James said smiling. Faith let out her loud rich laugh and Lily joined along with her tiny cute giggles.

"5 Butterbeers." James said as they all sat down at a table that was positioned next to a bay window.

"Doesn't look like Sirius is having to much fun." Lily said spotting Sirius covering his eyes with his hands as Michelle said something superbly stupid. Faith turned around in her chair.

"Yeah well he's the one who asked her out." Faith said turning back around as the butterbeers arrived.

"He only asked her out to m-" Peter started but was kicked by James underneath the table.

"Hmm?" said Faith as she sucked down her butterbeer.

"Nothing." James said. Faith didn't seem bothered by Peter's incomplete sentence. Lily on the other hand sensed there was something more.

"By the way how did you guys get into the shrieking shack that night? I've been meaning to ask you but it always slips my mind." James asked pushing his glasses farther up on his nose.

"We used your invisibility cloak of course." Faith said smiling.

"What?!" James asked raising an eyebrow and leaning forward.

"Yeah are you kidding me we've been using that thing since like our 3rd year." Lily said smiling at James's dumbstruck expression.

"Oh over the summer I had to go to St. Mungos because My cat clawed my face. I saw this crazy lady there. I just passed by her room, anyways I think they should just kill her and everyone related to her to make sure its not genetic,it must be a mudblood thing. She had a weird name too...Carrie." Michelle said sticking her tongue out in disgust. Sirius seemed to boil over with anger.

"That's Faith Sloom's mother." He said clenching his fists.

"Faith is a mudblood! Well she certainly ugly like one and she talks all the time!" Michelle said shrugging. (Sounds like someone is jealous of Faith)

"Faith is not a mudblood! Both her parents are magical! Just because her grandparents are muggles doesn't make her a mudblood! Besides your ugly!" Sirius yelled at Michelle and then walked off angrily. (Yeah go Sirius!)

Sirius thundered right on up into the girls dormitory and sat on his bed angrily.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked looking up from a poetry book.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sirius said sourly.

"Okay." Remus said calmly putting his book down. Sirius sat there for another minute or two frowning and finally said

"How could she call her a mudblood! I mean...she....ugh!" Sirius said standing up and starting to pace the room.

"I take it that the date didn't go well." James said walking into the boys dormitory.

"No" Sirius said sourly and still pacing the room.

"Well Faith's not jealous. So you just spent a whole day with that girl for no reason." Peter said coming in after James. (Maybe she is maybe she isn't what do you think?)

Sirius looked even more frustrated.

"How can I tell her?" Sirius said pacing the room faster and speaking with his hands.

"Write her a letter." Remus said calmly said just as James and Peter left the room

"What?" Sirius asked stopping and raising an eyebrow

"Well get everything you'd like to say in a letter. You don't have to give it to her unless you really want to-"Remus started.

"Which I won't cause she'd kill me." Sirius interrupted.

"Like I was saying, get everything off your chest and into a letter. You'll feel much better." Remus said returning to his book.

"That's exactly what I'll do." Sirius said. He grabbed a piece of parchment and then busily began to write a letter to Faith explaining how he felt about her. He worked on it well into the night and when he was satisfied he put the letter in an envelope and placed it at the bottom of his trunk. 'I'll give it to her one day' Sirius thought as he got into bed. 'One day in another 50 years.' He thought smiling and falling asleep.

(A/N: Ok I'm having a wee bit of trouble with Faiths POV so please PLEASE give me something you think should have happened on her date. Also just out of pure curiousity who do you think are the better friends: Lily/ Sarah, Lily/ Faith or Faith/Sarah, or do you think they are all equal(I know everyone doesn't think this))

(Note to Heartsong17:THANKS SO MUCH! Heartsong17 gave me most of Michelle's lines. Everyone go thank her now)


	32. Remus's Birthday

Chapter 33: Remus's Birthday

"Happy Birthday Remus." Lily and Faith both said as they snuck up behind Remus as he sat at breakfast. Faith and Lily couldn't tell if he was tired or unhappy that he was getting older. He cracked a wide smile just the same though.

"Thanks." He said taking the gift they out held. Remus opened it. It was a book all about different mystical animals. Remus had always loved learning about other animals like him. Lily and Faith had caught him eyeing the book. Sarah came up behind Remus, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Remus smiled and looked up and Sarah kissed him Lily and Faith exchanged glances.

Serverus had listened for the last two weeks (every since his date with Faith) about how crazy he was by Lucius. Lucius had also been preventing Serverus from asking Faith out a second time.

"I can't believe you would go out with a mudblood." Lucius said sourly following closely behind Serverus as they headed towards the Great Hall. Normally Serverus would have turned around and stared Lucius telling him that Faith was not a mudblood but then Lucius would go into this big lecture about how she was and Serverus didn't want to listen to that.

"Don't say she isn't either because her mothers parents are muggles and I can prove it. Just go look at the family tapestry. Her fathers name was ripped right off because he married that filthy mudblood wo-" Lucius said spitting as he said mudblood.

"Shut up." Serverus said turning around sharply and looking Lucius square in the eye.

"What?" Lucius said shocked that someone had told him to be quiet.

"I said shut up." Serverus said and then turned around and stared to walk off.

"Its true isn't it?" Lucius said walking after Serverus.

"All the Slytherins have been saying you only dated her because you wanted to make James Potter really mad but that's just so they will all feel better about a pureblood dating a mudblood. The real truth is that you actually like her. All the girls have been whispering about it forever, I just imagined they were delusional but they aren't; you like her. Some of the girls are even starting to say your in love with her....it can't be true?" Lucius said running in front of Serverus and stopping him. Serverus looked Lucius in the eyes and never blinked. Lucius looked taken aback.

"It can't be true." Lucius said taking a few steps back in shock. Serverus just walked steadily past him.

"It can't be! A MudBlood!!" Lucius yelled at him as Serverus continued to walk away.

"Look its Snivilus." Peter said excitedly as he pointed at Serverus walked towards the Great Hall. Sirius and James seemed to peek up. They had been talking about sneaking into Hogsmede and getting a few butterbeers so that they could have a small party for Remus but the thought of doing something to Serverus was so much more interesting.

"Hey oil brains." James said walking up behind Serverus. Serverus took one look at James and began to walk faster.

"Not so fast old friend." Sirius said smiling and clapping a hand on Serverus shoulder.

"Where could you be going to so fast on a Saturday morning?" James asked smiling. Sirius walked a few steps behind Serverus and James and looked at his hand in disgust and then wiped it on Peter.

"Yes. Where could you be going?" Sirius asked sarcastically catching up to them.

"The Great Hall." Serverus said and walked faster. James and Sirius exchanged glances, smiled and stopped walking saying together.

"Ok."

Serverus seemed in shock that they weren't going to do anything to him.

"1..2.." Sirius whispered to James.

"STUPEFY!" James and Sirius yelled. Serverus hit the ground and James and Sirius laughed.

"What is everyone doing?" Lily asked as her,Faith,Sarah and Remus all exited the Great Hall. Lily was talking about a large group of students standing around and laughing. Lily and Faith tried to push through the crowd but couldn't do it.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall said behind Faith and Lily, Sarah and Remus we're holding and had wondered off. Remus was whispering to Sarah, probably poetry.

Professor McGonagall pushed through the crowd and several of the students scattered. Lily and Faith didn't catch all over McGonagall's ranting and raving but they did catch "Serverus" "covered in" "detention" "big trouble" and "not funny" .

Lily and Faith smiled at each other in knowing that Sirius and James were getting their just punishments.

"How did you guys get the butterbeers?" Lily asked as James passed them all another round of butterbeers. It was about 11:30 at night and Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, Faith, Lily and Sarah were all up and in the common room celebrating Remus's birthday (Im not sure how old to put him so I wont say)

"That's classified information right Prongs?" Sirius said smiling.

"That's right." James said winking at him. Lily gave Faith a look and Faith just rolled her eyes as she sucked down her second butterbeer. They were all laughing and having a good time when a soft hoot came from the window. Faith got up and walked over to the window. She took the letter from the owl and it flew away. James finished telling a joke. Faith chuckled as she stood by the window and opened the letter. Faith read through the letter and fainted.

"Faith!" Lily said jumping up as her friend hit the ground.

(A/N: why did Faith faint? Tell me in your reviews what you think.


	33. Saint Mungos

(A/N: I really can't say who I am cheering for for Faith because that would just give it away, but I will tell you this I am going to yank your brains around a bit on who shes going to end up with. I'm evil like that. )

(This chapter will be told mostly in flashbacks)

Chapter 34: Saint Mungos

The next hour happened in one big blur. Faith sat now in a chair staring at her hands which were tightly clasped together. With every blink a tiny flashback seemed to play in her mind.

Blink

Faith had hit the floor. When she woke up Lily, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Sarah, Peter, and James were all standing over her. Sirius and James helped Faith up to her feet. Faith stumbled and grabbed Sirius's shoulder for support. Faith looked ghostly pale and the letter was still clutched tightly in her hand. McGonagall tore it from her hands...

Blink

Faith was back looking at her hands. She turned them over and saw small paper cuts from where McGonagall had teared the letter from her hands.

Blink

McGonagall looked grave after reading the letter and motioned for Faith to follow her. Faith didn't move...partially because she wasn't thinking clearly and partially because she was certain she would fall faint again if she moved. Some how Faith managed to make it to Dumbeldore's office. Dumbeldore read the letter he looked sad he then turned around and reached for something off a shelf.

Blink

Faith stared at her hands but didn't really see them. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that stupid letter. She wouldn't be there if a lot of letters hadn't of come. Like the one telling Dumbeldore that her mother was now insane. Another would be from the Weasleys telling her that they had had a miscarriage (I just always pictured that for some reason). Letters were always filled with bad news, and know this one. This one telling her that her mother had been attacked once again and was dying.

Blink

Dumbeldore pulled a small glass triangle off a shelf. It had a gold engraving that said Saint Mungos. It was a portkey. Dumbeldore said he had a portkey in his office at all times for in cases of emergency. Faith numbly reached out a finger and placed her index on the port key. She wasn't sure who else had but she knew suddenly she was standing outside Saint Mungos. They walked slowly down a hall and were diverted by a crowd out into the courtyard. They made thier way across the courtyard, the smell of different flowers heavy in the air. Faith didn't even notice. She didn't notice that she was barely even walking on her own. She didn't notice that she had a hand grasping Lily's shoulder tightly or that Sirius's hand was around her waist, this was all to stop her from falling or fainting again. She was stumbling quite a lot though.

Blink

Faith stared at her surroundings. There were 3 chairs lining the wall that faced the door to her mothers room. In them sat Remus, Sirius and James. Along the opposite wall to the left of the door were Sarah, Faith and Lily. Faith's father was in the room at the moment. Faith thought about the letter...it hadn't been very descriptive...it only said that she had been attacked and she was dying. The door opened and Faith looked towards it. A healer walked out and told Faith she could go in. The healer explained to her that her father had apparated away he was so emotional. Faith only nodded. She looked down at the frail woman in the bed. She was pale and seemed to wince in pain. She was heavily bandaged up to her shoulders. Faith looked down at her mother and remebered all the things they use to do before she had ever been attacked.

Every day there were fresh warm cookies baked. Her mother would always put on music in that she called jazz. Faith had always liked the way it sounded. It would play soft and it was calmling and peaceful. She remebered sitting up on Christmas eve with her mother at christmas parties with the weasleys sipping hot chocolate. Faith would never visit any museums with her mother ever again. Of course Faith had lived with out these things for several of years but suddenly the realization had hit her hard. Faith stared at her mother and tears formed in her eyes but she didn't cry, her mother had always told her to be strong.

Softly Faith said

"bye mum." and kissed her on top of the forehead. At that moment Carrie took her last breath and died.

Faith walked slowly and numbly towards the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and took one last look at her mother and then left the room. Instantly Faith was in an embrace with Lily. Faith at that moment openly wept and Lily smoothed out her hair trying to comfort her as Sarah stared at the ground in disbelief.

(A/n: Thats why I needed to know who you all thought were the better friends...well I have other reasons but I needed to know now for this chapter. Everyone said Lily and Faith were better friends so I used them. I found that listening to Michelles Branch Goodbye to you was best for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Tell me how sad it was on a scale from 1-10)

(On another note: I'm looking for a few good fanfics so if anyone has one they'd like to shout out go right on ahead. I haven't read a lot of fanfics so I don't really have favorite couples the ones I kinda like though are: Harry/Hermione (yes I know its never going to happen), Serverus/some chick, Ron/Hermione. Or just anything you can find send it to me.)


	34. Can't Remeber the Title

A/N: I am so glad you guys thought the last chapter was sad....hehee)

(Note to freespirit65: Yes I am a lara croft fan...how could ya tell?)

Chapter 35:

Sirius shook the hair out of his face and leaned forward. After coming out of Saint Mungos they had returned to Dumbeldore's office for him to explain something very important to them. Sirius turned his head to the left and saw Faith sitting two seats down from him. Her eyes were puffy and her hair was hanging in her face. Sirius sighed and leaned back. James gave him a look and sighed also. Sirius couldn't help but think about his arm around Faith and the fact that she wasn't killing him for it. It almost made him feel happy...but then guilty because he was getting joy our of Faith's sadness. Sirius closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He would try and push Faith out of his mind and listen to what Dumbeldore was saying. Sirius snorted and thought it would be easier to cut off his head then not think about her.

"Your mother the healers say was simply attacked by a random woman. Only one healer saw her and that was as she was leaving. All he saw was her long black cloak. They believe, along with the Ministry that it was a completely random attack...I believe otherwise." Dumbeldore said pausing. He seemed to have their attention because all their heads perked up, even Faith's.

"I have believed for the past year that a power has been rising. Purebloods have been joining together to rid the world of the "mudbloods"." Dumbeldore said looking angry when he said mudbloods.

"There have been several muggle and muggleborn witch and wizards attacks in the past year. All I think are connected. I think this group of purebloods are serious and will stop at nothing. I am not 100% positive on this....so after Christmas I will be leaving Hogwarts for a short time to go find out if I am right." Dumbeldore said calmly sitting at his desk and looking tired.

"Who will take over though?" Sarah asked.

"Professor McGonagall and I ask that you speak of this to no one." Dumbelodre said softly. Everyone nodded and headed off to bed.

"Sirius are you awake?" James whispered.

"No I never sleep." Sirius said yawning.

"Why were you sleeping?" Peter's squeaky voice rang out.

"Oh....I don't know....it's just a little thing I like to do between now and before the sun rises." Sirius said sarcastically and yawned again.

"Do you think it's true?" James asked as he lay in bed.

"What?" Sirius said muffled by his pillow.

"The whole thing about purebloods banning together and all." James asked staring at the ceiling, his glasses still on.

"I bet it's a bunch of crazy old guys trying to scare the living daylights out of us." Sirius said yawning.

"Don't be so sure....I mean things like this have been known to happen in the past...not only in wizarding history but muggle history too." Remus said sitting up.

"Yeah but they all disappeared before they could really even do anything." Sirius said yawning and running a hand through his hair.

"It doesn't matter what they did they still left behind damage just the same. Look at Faith for example. That group probably hasn't killed that many people and will be forgotten more than likely in another year but it will have an effect on Faith for the rest of her life." Remus said calmly. Sirius thought about it and realized Remus was right.

"Hes right you know." James said yawning and falling asleep.

"Yeah...I know..." Sirius whispered softly as his friends all fell asleep and he stayed awake thinking.

(A/N: If anyone would like to shout out a few fanfic sites I could post Marauders Misery on that would be nice. Also keep sending me the fanfics!)

(A/N: If anyone was wondering why sometimes it takes me a while to get out chapters its either because I couldn't get on the computer, was at a friends or waiting for more reviews. I have to have at least 6 reviews for each chapter.)


	35. Finals

**(A/N: **Ok this is a bridge chapter....basically it's a fluff chapter written to bridge together major events.)

**Chapter 36**: Finals

Faith shut her eyes tightly before opening them again to look at her Charms final. '_Name the incantation to make operate by themselves. Ex: a book turning the pages by itself'_ Faith's thought reading the question. It was the last question on their last review and she was beat. She never wanted to look at another final until June. Faith's mind began to wonder as she stared at the question more. '_I wonder if the Weasleys will be coming over tomorrow....They come over practically every day so I don't see why not._' Faith thought. She could hardly wait till all her finals were over and she could go home for Christmas. Faith let out a huge sigh realizing she had forgotten about the question. She ran a hand through her hair and returned to the question.

James Potter finished writing out the answer to the second to last question and took off his glasses. He cleaned them with the edge of his shirt and then put them back on. James's eyes fluttered around the room and landed on Faith. She was just setting down her green and blue quill and stretched backwards in her seat. Frank Longbottom, who was sitting behind her, gave her a weird look as she bent over backwards in her chair. Faith just smiled awkwardly and gave a little wave with the twitter of her fingers. Frank just shook his head and returned to his charms final. James looked around the room again and his eyes came to rest on Sarah. She was bent over her parchment and was writing slowly. She had the biggest handwriting out of the girls and already had three pages of parchment on her desk. James's gaze then fell on Lily. She was so beautiful. She was already done with her final and James knew that her handwriting would be perfectly straight. James watched as Lily flicked her hair back behind her shoulder and then pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. Lily turned around and saw James looking at her. James realized he had been staring and then returned to his final. '_Stupid'_ James thought.

'_Ew...was James Potter looking at me?_' Lily thought as she snapped her head back around. '_No...of course not...that just makes me sound cocky and full of myself...just like him' _Lily looked in front of her and noticed Haven Maran. She was the prettiest girl in the whole school (well actually I consider Lily, Faith and Sarah the prettiest but you know what I mean.). Haven had long honey brown hair and it was always in a new hair style every day. She also had violet eyes and a sweet voice. '_Of course....he was only looking at Haven....or maybe Alice...someone. Not me though. Not me...' _Lily thought. '_Why do I care so much?...I don't....I don't care at all...I mean he was only in my direction that is completely harmless._' Lily thought convincing her self.

Remus placed his quill on his parchment and leaned back. He sighed and then looked across the room at Sarah. She was just finishing up and Remus smiled at thinking about her. '_Shes so beautiful...and so calm...I love her. Her face is like a poem soft and beautiful_.' (Remus always struck me as a poetry man). Remus remembered the poem she had read off to him. She had said she had wrote it herself. Remus smiled wider and thought of her. He knew they would be together forever. They had to be. He would be sad and lonely for the rest of his life if he was with out. Remus didn't want to think about it instead he thought of her.

Serverus set his quill down and frowned. He hated Charms. It was his worst class. He probably would have failed it in his first year too if it hadn't been for Faith. Serverus gave a small smirk and remembering all the times she had helped him with Charms. It wasn't even her best class. '_Charms is that mudbloods best class. Always doing everything just perfect' _Serverus thought scowling. Serverus couldn't stand Lily. '_Why does she have to be friends with Faith_?' Serverus thought closing his eyes. Serverus began to think about Faith and the things Lucius had been yelling at him...how her mother was a mudblood. '_That can't be true'_ Serverus thought. As Serverus thought about her more he realized she had changed. Ever so slightly. She still had her same charm and brilliant smile and laughter but he could remember a short time where he didn't see that certain sparkle in her eyes for a long time . '_What had happened?_' Serverus thought. (No Faith hasn't got over her mother's death that quickly, shes just trying to play it off like its all ok. Like Serverus said she was sad and quiet for a while.)

Sarah began to think of her next poem as she nervously tapped her foot. '_Pale moonlight cascades over a field of endless brown hair. Tired poetic eyes stare into deep blue ones.' _Sarah thought. She smiled to herself and thought of other things she could write about Remus. '_He's so wonderful...the only person here who really appreciates poetry. Lily and Faith both find it boring. They keep finding writing errors and pointing them out every time I pull out a poetry book. Plus Faith isn't really a feelings person' _Sarah thought twirling her hair around her finger. She bit her bottom lip and turned around. She met Remus's gaze and blushed. (Dear me, does that girl blush a lot or what?)

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and yawned. He was so tired. He stretched and yawned as he did so. Sirius got a girl with blonde hair looking at him across the room. Sirius winked and the girl blushed a light pink. '_Girls here are to blushy_.' Sirius thought. Sirius's eyes wandered over to Faith. She was leaning back in her chair and her feet were propped up on her desk. '_I don't think I've ever seen Faith blush....well there was that one time in our second year....but I think that was more an I'm pissed and I'm going to kiss someones ass face rather than a I'm embarrassed face._' Sirius thought and smirked slightly.

"Quills down." The voice of Professor Flitwick said shaking Sirius of his thoughts.

Lily got up gracefully out of her chair and chuckled as Faith stumbled out of hers.

"Lets go get some food before my stomach eats itself." Faith said.

"Is that even possible?" Sarah asked as they walked to the great hall.

"I'm sure it is. And Faith...I doubt your stomach would eat itself you feed it every 10 seconds." Lily teased.

"Besides it would eat away your muscles first." Sarah said. She didn't even know if it was true but it sounded right to her.

"Well thanks for getting all bloody detailed...." Faith said sticking out her tongue.

"Lose your appitate?" Lily asked teasingly.

"Not a chance." Faith said smirking. Sarah cracked a huge grin and they entered the great hall.

Later that night Faith was walking into the common room. The back of a huge couch was facing her. Faith grinned devilishly. Running Faith jumped onto the couch and landed on Sirius.

"Ow..." Sirius said as Faith landed in his lap. Faith laughed nervously.

"Hehhehe Hi." Faith said. (I do the same thing, jump on the couch....landed on someone once.)

"Hi." Sirius said as Faith got off of him.

(**A/N**: Ok I suck at poetry. I am exactly like Faith not a feelings person so tell me how I did with Sarah's poetry. Also I know who everyone's fav character is....but which character do you relate the most to and which one acts the most like you (Hey some people might act like Sirius but they relate to Sarah...its possible.) My fanfic is up at harrypotterfanfiction under the pen name:smartwitch)


	36. Christmas

**Chapter 37**: Christmas

Lily woke up early on Christmas day. The sun was just beginging to peak up and a light snowfall was hitting the earth. Lily opened up her window and wonderful smells wafted into her room. Lily smiled to herself and then pulled on her lilac colored robe and stuffed her feet into purple slippers and hurried downstairs. Her parents were already sitting downstairs at the table and sipping hot coffee.

"Happy Christmas." Lily said sitting at the table.

"Happy Christmas pet." Lily's Father said smiling. Minutes later Petunia came into the kitchen. She looked her usual ugly self and was just as moody as ever. The Evans gathered around their Christmas tree and opened up their presents. Lily's Mother kept snapping pictures like crazy and held a warm cup of coffee. Lily got a quick notes quill from Faith. Clothes, books and music from her parents, A butterfly hair clip that looked like a real butterfly and actually flapped its wings.

"Lily dear you have another." Lily's mother said slidding another present over to her daughter. Lily looked at the small purple wrapped box. She opened it a found a ring inside. It was a beautiful silver and had butterflies surrounding it. There was a card at the very bottom of the box. It read:

I saw this and thought you would like it

The butterflies change color with your mode.

Be sure to come to the New Years party

-James.

"Who is it from Lily?" Lily's Father asked.

"Just a friend." Lily said smiling in spite of herself.

Sarah pulled the blue ribbon off of a box her parents said had just arrived for her. Sarah's parents were seated in large armchairs in front of the fire, glasses of wine carefully poised in their hands. Sarah lifted the lid off the box and gasped.

"What is it Sar?" Sarah's father asked looking at her.

"A kitten." Sarah said reaching into the box. It was a kitten that looked exactly like Sasha except for the tail had a dark purple tip. Sasha picked up the card at the bottom of the box as the kitten climbed playfully out of the box.

Faith wanted to write the card but I would't let her. This is from both of us. We saw it at the last Hogsmede trip and had them deliver it on Christmas. Hope you Like it!

-Lily, and Faith

Sarah cracked a huge smile and rubbed the kitten between its ears. Sarah opened up another present that was close by. Inside it was a beautiful leather bound book and a large book of poetry.

"Oh my that's nice who is it from?" Sarah's mother asked seeing the leather bound book. Sarah read the card.

Saw this book and instantly thought of you. I imagined your fine flowy letters dancing across its pages and knew you would love it. Faith and Lily told me that they got you a kitten. I've also enclosed a necklace my mother gave me before she died.

All my love, Remus

Sarah blushed slightly at the gift and pulled out the necklace. It was a beautiful half moon shape that glowed a light blue. It hung off a silver chain that seemed to sparkle.

"Wow that's a mighty fine gift." Sarah's father said.

"I know...it's from my boyfriend." Sarah said softly putting on the necklace.

Faith yawned as she stumbled down the stairs and into the living room of her home. The Weasleys were already seated down on the couch with her father.

"Happy Christmas." Faith said through another yawn and plopped herself in front of the fire place, facing the tree. Bill and Charlie clambered off the couch and raced into Faith's lap. Faith let them sit on either knee (shes sitting cross legged) and reached for a present. It was from her father and it was more muggle music. Her father was always giving her one gift that was a muggle thing. This year he had gotten her 2 Aerosmith cds and a Beatles cd. Faith smiled and knew she would be blasting them on her cd player later. Bill then handed her a gift.

"From Charwee an me." Bill said giving her a big smile. Faith opened it a discovered a box, inside the box was a dragon miniature.

"You wike dawgons?" Charlie asked pointing at the gift. ( I'm guessing he'd be about 4 or 5 and if you have been around some kids you know they still talk like that)

"I love dragons." Faith said giving them a big hug. In her other gifts there were a book, from the Weasleys, a new silver cross from Sarah ,a new watch from Lily. (Faith has an obsession with knowing the time) and some other assortments from her father and grandparents. Faith gathered all her gifts and was prepared to put them all in her room when her father stopped her.

"Theres one left." Faith's father said pushing the last present towards her.

"Can me open it?" Bill asked. (Who is older I forget....Charlie is right?) Faith nodded and Bill tore at the wrapping paper. A book lay on the ground in the shards of the wrapping paper. Faith lowered down and picked it up the cover read: 101 pranks for the everyday life. Faith opened the book and read on the inside cover:

I think the title should be 101 ways to make a Slytherin' s life Hell

Make good use of the book! Hope to see you at the New Years Party.

-Sirius

Faith chuckled and placed the book on her bed when she went upstairs.

Remus pushed aside the full moon dart board Sirius and James had gotten him for Christmas and reached for the gift that was wrapped with sparking paper. Remus opened his last present as he heard the sound of his father apparating to work. '_At least he stayed to open most of them...unlike last year'_ Remus thought. Underneath the sparkling wrapping paper was a book. It looked rather plain looking. Remus opened it up and saw that all its pages were full with writing. Remus opened it up to the first page and read:

Remus, A book of my poetry for you to look at when we're apart. I filled it to the brim with my thoughts and feelings. Hope to hear and see you soon.

Much love, Sarah

Remus grinned widely. He got up wrote Sarah a big long letter, made a cup of hot chocolate and then settled down to read the book in front of the fire.

Sirius was shocked to see a card with the Black crest on it. Upon opening it he discovered it was from his grandmother (who always favored Sirius) and not his parents. The letter told him how much his grandmother missed him and how much hes probably grown. Also inside she included her ring. It was an old ring that was supposed to be passed down to his mother but never made it. The ring had a sparkling silver band and a medium sized diamond. Engraved in the Diamond was a cursive B. On either side of the diamond was a small blue diamond. This was the prettiest piece of jewelry in the Black family. At the end of the letter it said : Give the ring to some lucky girl.

Sirius smiled and knew who he wanted to give it to.

"Nice ring." James said picking the ring out of Sirius hand.

"A little to feminine for my taste." Sirius smiled.

"No I think it suits you well." Alden Potter said laughing. His laugh soon turned into a whooping cough and Hannah Potter looked at her husband with worried eyes.

"Look at what the girls sent us." James said picking up a large book.

"The big book on getting out of trouble." Sirius said reading the title over James's shoulder. James opened the book. On the inside it read:

We hope this keeps you out of trouble for a while.

-Faith, Lily and Sarah

"Faith wrote it herself." James said nudging Sirius.

"I know." Sirius said smiling.

Serverus's Christmas was uneventful as usual. He did get his mother a necklace he had bought. He gave it to her before his father awoke. Serverus lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Serverus." His mothers voice whispered out.

Serverus sat up. His mother came into his room quietly and placed two gifts at the side of his bed. She flashed him a weak smile then scurried off. The first gift was from his mother it was a book on Potions.

The other gift was from Faith, Lily and Sarah. Serverus held his breath as he opened it. It was a book on Defense against the Dark arts. '_How did they know I liked the Dark _arts?' Serverus thought. Serverus ran his hand over the cover of the book and opened it. The inside read:

Serverus, Knew you liked Defense against the Dark Arts, even though you study more for Potions. There is also a small section on charms in the back. You could 'charm' your way through school. Ok, bad joke. Have a happy Christmas!

-Faith, Lily, and Sarah

Serverus smiled and ran his hand over the note knowing that Faith had taken time out of her day to write it. Serverus read half of the book and slept peacefully.

**(A/N**: Ok next two chapters are going to be the New years party....I want to tease you all a bit so I'll tell you this: You can expect a letter being sent and maybe a slap. I haven't decided about the slap yet. Review!)


	37. New Years eve party part 1

**Chapter 38**: New Years Eve Party part 1

Faith smiled at her reflection in the body length mirror.Her dress this year was black and had a blood red ribbion that tied around her waist. The dress came just barely an inch of the ground which allowed her to show off her new black strap shoes. She also had on the new cross that Sarah had gotten her and it added the perfect effect of sparkle to her outfit. Her hair was flipping out as usual. Faith added a light shade of strawberry lipstick and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lil...Ready?" Faith asked through the door.

"Yeah..just don't laugh ok?" Lily's voice said on the reverse side.

"kay." Faith said. Lily opened up the door and Faith smiled. Lily's dress was white and had two thin straps. It had a medium length train and had red roses with dark green stems coming from the bottom and going up to about Lily's waist line. Lily's hair was curling and fell about her shoulders.

"Your stunning." Faith said looking Lily up and down. A light blush rose to Lily's cheeks.

"Lets go see Sarah." Faith said jerking her head towards the stairs. Lily and Faith walked down stairs and knocked on the downstairs bathroom door. The door flew open and Sarah walked out. Her dress was a light blue that really pulled out her eyes. She had on a necklace that Lily and Faith did not recognize.Her raven hair was in tight pipe curls and just barely grazed her shoulders.

"Do I look ok?" Sarah asked sheepishly.

"More than ok!" Lily said smiling and Sarah blushed a deep crimsion.

"That

"Do you see them anywhere?" James asked as he and Sirius snuck something behind a curtain that was near where the Orchestra was playing.

"Nope..They're not here yet." Sirius said around in all directions for the girls.

"Their right there." Remus said pointing as he walked off to go get Sarah. Sarah had a light blush in her cheeks as Remus came forward and kissed her hand. Lily and Faith just rolled thier eyes.

"That necklace looks stunning on you.Like I knew it would." Remus whispered as he took Sarah by the hand and led her away. Sarah blushed even more.

"Care to dance Lily?" James asked Lily as she and Faith went and sat down. Lily gave a fleeting look at Faith as if to ask her permission.

"Go ahead." Faith whispered. Lily nodded and walked with James.

"I'll just sit here. Go have your fun." Faith muttered to herself sarcastically.

Sirius watched Faith as he walked towards her. A slight smile rose to his lips as she looked up at him with a perplexed look.

"Fancy a dance?" Sirius said slyly.

"Sure." Faith said standing up. Sirius felt his heart do a little leap as she followed him out.

"Quite boring music." Faith sighed as Sirius slipped his hand around her waist.

"Yeah, That's all James's mom's fault. She is a _proper English lady_." Sirius said smiling.

"Ok this music is fine for like a tea party." Faith said rolling her eyes. Sirius laughed.

"Seriously though, what happened to the music from last year?" Faith said smiling and looking at Sirius. Sirius shrugged and said

"Last year it was mostly James's dad planning this party. This year his mom took more control."

"Joy." Faith said sighing.

"You look really great tonight." James said. Lily gave him an odd look.

"I...mean not that...you don't look great every night its just... I'm going to be quiet now." James stammered. Lily smiled and laughed.

"I know what you mean. You clean up nicely yourself." Lily said. James looked shocked and grinned like a Chesire cat when he saw Lily blush.

Sarah sat on the edge of a fountain that was in the Potters garden. Remus came back and sat down next to her. He smiled coyly and produced a rose from seemingly out of thin air.

"Charmer." Sarah said blushing as she took the rose.

"I do my best." Remus said smiling. Sarah blushed even more and turned away. Remus tucked a finger under Sarah's chin and turned it towards him.

"Your so beautiful." Remus said and then leaned forward and kissed her.

"James do you think its at all possible to get some better music in here?" James's father asked as he wheeled towards a dancing James and Lily. James looked around and saw his mother was no where in sight.

"Wait here." James said to Lily and then ran off.

James grabbed Sirius by the shoulder. Sirius gave James a look that plainly said _'Can't you see I'm busy?!_'

"You need to go find Moony. My mom is gone." James said. Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Wait a minute ok?" Sirius said turning to Faith. Faith nodded and Sirius ran off to find Remus.

"What in the world are those boys doing?" Lily asked as Faith walked up to her.

"I have no idea,,," Faith said as a pink cheeked Sarah ran up to them.

"Hi!' She said breathlessly. Faith and lily exchanged knowing glances and smiled and replied

"Having fun were you?" Sarah only blushed a deeper crimson as the Orchestra seemed to disappear.

"What in the world?" Faith said. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter took the place of where the Orchestra had just stood.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sarah said.

"What is that?" A voice said behind them. Lily and Faith whirled around to see who it was but Sarah stayed looking at the boys. They looked straight into the face of a tired and pale looking Serverus.

"Its an electric guitar." Faith said seeing what Serverus was talking about.

"It's a muggle musical instrument." Lily explained. Suddenly the thought dawned on Lily and Faith.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The two said whirling around and staring along with Sarah. Serverus shrugged and just stood beside Faith.

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her was the boys who had apparently formed some sort of band in their spare time. Remus was standing with what Sarah had learned from her Muggle studies was called a Bass It was a light yellow color and Sarah could almost swear it looked like a crescent moon.. He was standing farther in the back and she didn't even see him at first. Peter was on the drums and in front of Remus. James and Sirius were standing with electric guitars James's guitar was a beautiful midnight blue and had lighting bolts on it, while Sirius's was a magnificent blood red color.

Sirius smiled at seeing Faith's wide eyed expression and she looked at him with something that he swore was admiration as he and James began to string out the first few notes. Sirius exchanged glances with James and thought '_Now or never'_

"My Mum is going to kill me!" James said as he, Sirius, Remus and Peter ran up to his room hauling their instruments to the best of their ability.

"Yeah she is, but everyone else thought it was great." Sirius said laughing.

"The girls liked it to." Peter said smiling.

"Yeah they did." Remus said smiling and thinking about Sarah's eyes always focused on him throughout their entire song.

Sirius and James nodded as they threw their instruments on the floor.

"I'm going to help Peter get the rest of his stuff." Sirius said heading for the door.

"Put my stuff away ok?" Sirius said as he closed the door behind him. Remus began to put his Bass away and James popped open Sirius's trunk when something caught his eye. James pulled out a letter that had Faith's name scribbled onto the front. '_Sirius must have forgotten to send it to her._' (Letter seem familiar to anyone? If not go back to the chapter: Sirius's date)

Before James could do anything else his owl sweeped down, grabbed the letter with her feet and was off to deliver it.

"Well I guess I just saved him all of about 15 seconds." James said shrugging.

"Hmmm?" Remus asked turning around.

"Nothing just sending a letter that Sirius forgot to send." James said. Remus seemed to freeze.

"What?" He said as Sirius piled into the room with Peter.

"What?...oh yeah it was just a letter that was in his trunk." James said. There was a loud bang as Sirius dropped the drum he was holding.

"What?...it was just a letter..." James said confused about the looks on Remus's and Sirius's faces.

"Did it say...Faith on the front?" Remus asked slowly.

"Yeah?..."James said raising an eyebrow. Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I have to ...go...outside." Sirius said trying to breath but finding it hard to. Sirius bolted out the door and ran outside as Remus explained to James about the letter.

"Oh bloody hell." James said slapping his forehead.

Lily, Faith and Sarah sat on a bench inside as people still buzzed about the boys's performance. A letter dropped into Faith's lap.

"Wonder who that could be from..."Lily said.

"Not sure." Faith said opening the letter.

(**A/N**: Cliffhanger!!! Why am I being mean and leaving you with this cliffhanger you ask. Well I'll tell you...mainly to get more reviews....ya kinda stupid but that's why.


	38. New Years Eve Party part 2

**(A/N: Ok I got some of the inspirtation for this chapter...or at least parts of it from Yellowcards: Only One. Its a great song and if you know it I will repsect you all the more than I do now. And could someone go review Marauders Misery on harrypotterfanfiction site thing...please?)**

**Chapter 39**: The New Years Eve Party part 2

Faith read the letter she held in her hands. Lily and Sarah just looked at Faith as she read the letter. Faith blinked several times after reading the letter. She shook her head as if to wake herself up and then read the letter again pulling the paper tight.

"What is it?" Lily asked leaning forward to look at Faith's face. Faith was pulling the paper so tight that it actually ripped and tore her from her daze. Faith looked between the both of them. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. She didn't appear to be breathing easily either. Faith just stood up and left. Lily and Sarah scrambled for the pieces of the letter.

"Ok 10 galleons says Faith beats the hell out of Sirius." Peter said as James ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"She probably will too." James said sighing.

"Sirius is smart...he'll stay clear of her way." Remus said convincingly. There was a slience which was quickly broken by Peter.

"I'd hate to see Sirius if Faith got her hands on him..." Peter said.

"Would you shut your mouth about it already." James said nervously as he paced back and forth.

"Wonder if we'll need to send him to St. Mungos..." Peter said ignoring James.

"Shut Up!" James hollered.

Sirius laid flat on his back staring up at the stars. He remembered only last year he had laid here with Faith....only he was snuffles and not Sirius. (Remember it's kinda hidden so he won't be bothered there.) Sirius heaved a huge sigh _'I figure by the time school starts Faith will at least be on speaking terms with me. I've just screwed up any chance I ever had with her though. She's going to end up with someone I hate and live in a huge house with a bazillion kids....Oh god...I hope she doesn't end up with Serverus_.' Sirius thought and screwed his face up as he thought about Faith and Serverus together. He found the whole idea repulsive. '_No I won't let that happen. If she won't end up with me she's defiantly not ending up with Serverus_.'

Faith couldn't believe her eyes when she started reading the letter. Faith put a hand to her head and leaned it up against a stone pillar. She closed her eyes and opened them again when she heard a voice behind her.

"headache?" Serverus asked standing in front of her.

"Not exactly." Faith said running a hand through her hair. Serverus thought for a moment and then said

"guy trouble?"

"That's the one." Faith said snapping her fingers and running another hand through her hair. She sighed.

"Feelings are a complex thing. Make us believe one thing and then jerk us around to make us believe something totally different. To bad you can't just cut them off like you can your hand." Serverus said jokingly. Faith chuckled and murmured

"Yeah."

A hand clapped on Serverus's shoulder. Serverus spun around to see Lucius

"Run along mudblood." Lucious spat at Faith. Serverus turned around to tell Faith she didn't have to go but she was already gone. '_Seemed kind of dazed_.' Serverus thought.

"What have I told you about mudbloods?" Lucius hissed into Serverus's ear.

"I don't have to listen to you." Serverus said brushing off Lucius's hand.(yeah Serverus you don't have to listen him!) Serverus walked off leaving Lucius standing there.

"We'll see about that." Lucius hissed softly.

Sirius sat up on his hands as he heard someone draw near. A rustling came from the trees. Sirius watched as Faith emerged. She walked straight up to him, Sirius braced himself for a slap. Faith did something Sirius had only dreamed about. Faith kissed him. ( About Bloody Time)

Lily and Sarah pieced together the remaining pieces of the letter and read:

Dear Faith...

Um..that sounds so pathetically formal. Yo Faith..no..too stupid  
Hello Faith...to rehearsed...awwww..bugger this.

Well, since I've finally started to try being a bit less of a prat, what's the first thing I can do? Oh yeah...have I ever mentioned I like you? A lot...like might be a mild understatement....ok a large understatement This sounds really stupid coming from me. Well, its not like you're ever off my mind, anyhow. Hell, I even write down on a slip of paper when I think of something really good to say. Trouble is, I don't remember where I've put it...

Oh and by the way, I'm insanely jealous of Severus in case that had slipped past...somehow. I've never known anyone to foam at the mouth like that..well..except for maybe Bellatrix..or Narcissa...or my mother...

Anyways...I've liked...if thats even the correct word for it....you ever since that day we met on the train in our first year, Ever since you gave Lucius that black eye in our third year, Ever since you slapped me in our fourth year and told Professor Putgis he looked like a little penis with a hat on and beat up Mary Finger last year. I learned your different from other girls...I mean I always knew you were but after my horible date with Michelle it dawned on me how truely different you are and how beautiful you are. Did you know you are the only girl in school who laughs with her entire body? With your head thrown back and your shoulders shaking? Did you ever notice how your face brightens up when you smile?

Anyways....I just thought you should know.

Sincerely   
Love  
Yours Truly,

Sirius Black

"I knew it." Sarah said standing up. Lily just smiled and then quickly frowned.

"God I hope she didn't go and kill him...." Lily said drifting off into thought.

"Have you seen Sirius?" James asked from behind them.

"No....have you seen Faith?..." Lily asked biting her lower lip and turning to face him.

"Uhh....no..." James said shuffling his feet. He saw the remains of the letter in Lily's and Sarah's hands.

"You don't suppose she?" James asked running a hand through his hair.

"God I hope not." Lily said as Sarah ran off to find Remus.

"Having a pleasant time?" A cold steeling voice said behind Lily and it gave her shivers. Lily turned around slowly and said

"Yes...why?"

Lucius Malfoy just smirked and whispered

"It's such a crime that such a beautiful thing is a dirty mudblood." Lily looked at Lucius with anger and hatred in her eyes. Lucius just smirked and then felt a warm hand slap him across the face. Lily's hand stung from the slap but it was well worth it. Lucius touched a hand to his cheek and felt blood on his fingertips. He looked down at Lily's ring and said

"You better watch yourself mudblood." And left.

"That was bloody fantastic..I've wanted to do that all my life!" James said looking at Lily with awe. Lily blushed slightly. That's when the clock struck twelve and everyone began to chant the countdown. As the clock chimed for the twelfth time James was hoping for a kiss. Lily leaned in and granted him one.

(**A/N:** If anyone has a song they would like to recommend that reminds them of one of the couples then please tell me....NoW also I need to know how it reminds you and it can be any couple at all. Also How did I do with Sirius's letter?)

(**Another Note: **If you don't know the Only One Yellowcard song here it is: Broken this fragile thing now

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces

And I've thrown my words all around

But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)

And I give up (I give up)

I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down

And I can't, I can't hold on for too long

Ran my whole life in the ground

And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)

I feel like giving up (like giving up)

I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do

You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly

Leave a note for you my only one

And I know you can see right through me

So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, there's just no one, no one like you

You are my only, my only one

My only one

My only one

My only one

You are my only, my only one


	39. Sickening

(A/N: Ok a short chapter but you'll all live. Does anyone know when they are supposed to take thier N.E.W.T.S?)

Chapter 40:Sickening

Serverus couldn't help but be sickened as school began to pick up again. Here it was the 30th of January and this school year had started out as the best and was quickly ending horribly. Lily and James were actually acting..._civilized_ to each other, Peter Pettigrew had actually gotten a date with some 5th year Huffelpuff....but the straw that broke the camels back was Faith and Sirius. Serverus couldn't figure whether to scream, cry or throw up every time he saw them together. They were everything a young teenage couple should be, they were always laughing and having fun and of course the one thing that really burned Serverus up was the snogging.

When school had started up again Serverus just figured that Faith and Sirius were being really nice to each other. It wasn't till he saw them walking to class..._hands interlaced_ that he knew something was up. When he caught them talking and laughing a lot more he became even more suspicious...then one day his suspicion was confirmed. Serverus was just outside enjoying the weather...as dismal as it may have been. Remus was sitting down in the grass, his back against a tree. Sarah had her head resting against his chest and they were whispering something. James and Lily were laughing and splashing water from the lake on one another. Faith was extremely hyper that day due to 24 sugar quills she had at breakfast (All thanks to Sarah)and was skipping around while holding onto Sirius's hand, well it was more like dragging around....nothing to unusual about that. Slightly tweaky but it could be over looked. When Sirius swung Faith around though and then brought her close to him it was anything but normal. Why? Because he kissed her thats why. It wasn't just a little peck on the cheek kinda kiss like Remus and Sarah were always giving each other in between classes this one was different. It was on the lips for one and it was slightly longer than Remus and Sarah's. Serverus didn't watch for very long or else he would have been sick.

"I can't believe...Faith and Sirius." Serverus said as he stared down at his Potions essay on Janurary 30th. When Sarah and Remus had gotten together they were the buzz of the school for a month. It was no different with Faith and Sirius. All he could hear the Slytherin girls talk about was how cute they were together and everything else that made Serverus want to be sick. Serverus looked up from his essay and across the library at Faith. She was tipping her chair back words and reading a book that was resting in between her legs. Her feet were propped underneath the table to keep her from falling. He hadn't talked to her since school had started...he wondered if she even noticed or cared. It was amazing how bitter he was turning over this. Over Faith. The thing that pissed him off the most though was the fact he didn't hate her. He was still in love with her and the fact she was with Sirius just made Serverus's heart ache.

Serverus watched as Sirius snuck up behind Faith's chair. He grabbed the back of it and jerked it back. The book fell onto her chest and she flailed her arms to try and grab the edge of the table. Sirius grabbed the chair and placed it on all fours again. Faith got up and said

"Stop doing that." As she put away the book she was reading. Sirius just laughed and followed her out of the library. Serverus sighed sadly and looked back at his potions essay.

(A/N: Poor Severus...I feel so bad for him...its ok I have other things planned that will make him happy....and mad....and happy again...and....god I really do the whole roller coaster of emotions with them don't I? Hmmm...well Tell me do you feel bad for Serverus? If so what can we do to cheer him up?)


	40. Studying for Finals

(A/N: I am going to award a bazillion points to Tekvah Ariel for calling me the supreme authoress. It totally made my day...also I've been having a wee bit of writers block...I mean I have really big plans for the future but a need a few things to happen before I can actually reach them...So send me any ideas you have!)

Top of Form

Chapter 41: Studying for Finals

"This is so stupid...when am I ever going to use this!" Sarah sighed throwing her quill down. Faith leaned across the table and looked at the book Sarah had sitting in front of her. Sarah was talking about the incantation to ward off rabid dogs.

"Hell if I know." Faith said settling down in her chair again.

"Never. That's when. Never." Sarah said running a hand through her hair fustrated.

"That's because you'll be living with Remus in a white house with a picket fence and a little girl and boy playing in the front yard." Faith said calmly while reading her book.

"Yuppers." Sarah said answering quickly. Then she thought of what she had just said and blushed a deep red.

"Hey love bug." Remus said pulling out the chair next to Sarah and sitting down.

"Hey." Sarah said still blushing and looking down at her hands. Remus looked slightly confused and looked to Faith for an answer. Faith fought back a smile and just shrugged at Remus.

Faith chuckled to herself as Remus and Sarah left the library, their hands intertwined.

"Hey." Sirius said kissing Faith on top of the head as she jumped out of her seat, shocked by the sudden noise.

"Jumpy?" He asked taking the seat across from her.

"Studying." Faith said returning her gaze to her book. Sirius pulled the book out from under her. Faith reached far across the table for it but Sirius just held it out of reach.

"Why are you even studying? You don't need to your smart enough." Sirius said extending his hand as far backwards as he could.

"Because....the Potions finals....are going to ....be murder." Faith said trying to reach over Sirius and the table.

"No you'll breeze through them just like last year." Sirius said giving Faith a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah...well last year I studied." Faith said her fingers just grazing the book. Sirius laughed and put the book away and pulled Faith out of the library.

James splashed a bit of water on Lily as she walked by.

"Hey." She said smiling and shaking her hair around then putting it up in a ponytail.

"You were in my target zone." James said laughing and running a hand through his hair. Lily stuck her foot in the water and splashed a great amount of water on James. James tried to stand up but the grass was slippery from the water. He stumbled and grabbed Lily for support. Lily just laughed and helped James to his feet.

"Oy....its slippery." James said trying to regain his balance.

"Well thats because its wet James." Lily said mockingly. James just chuckled.

"Lily, James!" Faith yelled from far off. Lily turned around too quickly and James lost his balance and fell into the lake, taking Lily down with him. Lily gasped as she surfaced from the water. It was freezing! Faith and Sirius stood on the edge of the lake. Faith and Sirius laughed. Lily and James's teeth chattered as Sirius and Faith helped them out of the lake.

"Itssssss n-n-n-not f-f-f-"Lily sputtered wrapping her arms about herself.

"Funny." James said also wrapping his arms about himself.

"Yes it is." Faith said laughing and taking off her rove to wrap it around Lily. Faith and Sirius walked in back of Lily and James who's teeth chattered violently.

"Ok maybe it was a little funny." Lily whispered to James. James cracked a huge smile which lily returned.

(Note to wuvfordawerewolf: It took me a minute to fully understand your review nervous chuckle I'm slow like that. Hehehe)

Bottom of Form


	41. A Fight

(**A/N**: Well...since my writers block wasn't exactly clearing up I decided to post this chapter earlier than I had expected....I guess that's good for ya'll.)

**Chapter 42**: A Fight

-The next 2 months went by semi normal, or at least as normal as possible. Well...there was Faith,Sirius and James all getting detention for 2 weeks for writing: SLYTHERIN SUCKS! On the floor outside the great hall after Slytherin creamed Gryffindor in their last match...but only because they cheated. There was also the slap Peter Pettigrew got from his girlfriend on Valentines day, officially ending their relationship. There was a rumor that Lily had kissed James, on the cheek, on Valentines day, but if it was true she wasn't telling. So if you consider all that normal then yes the past two months went by quite normally.-

Sirius and Faith were heading outside after their last class of the day.

"Faith!" Lily yelled from across the hall. Sirius and Faith stopped

"Go on ahead outside with out me I'll be out there in a little bit." Faith said. Sirius nodded and gave Faith a quick kiss before heading outside.

The sun was bright and it was hot outside. Sirius took off his robes as he walked across the grounds. A warm breeze came by and tousled his hair about, several girls that were watching him sighed. Sirius didn't even seem to notice and just continued walking.

Severus frowned as he watched the girls practically swoon over Sirius. Serverus couldn't help but be jealous. _The Smart rich boy who has all the friends and Faith._ Serverus thought and spat as Sirius passed. Sirius turned and saw Serverus. Serverus just glared at Sirius and Sirius glared right back.

"How's Regulus?" Serverus asked coldly knowing this would make Sirius mad. Sirius pursed his lips and clenched his fists. Serverus smiled slightly in knowing he'd pissed Sirius off.

"Nice to know your grease order came in as usual." Sirius said through gritted teeth. Serverus's smile fell.

"Tell me is it a comfort to know that your entire family hates you?" Serverus said.

"At least Faith and the entire school don't hate me." Sirius said his hands clenched tightly by his side.

"Ha...Faith hate me?...tell me Sirius who did she go out with first? Certainly wasn't a little rich boy like yourself who's own parents hate hi-"Serverus started but was interrupted by Sirius's fist ramming into his face. Within seconds Sirius had Serverus back up against a tree. As their fists went flying a large group of students gathered around.

"Whats going on over there?" Lily asked as the three girls walked out into the sunshine.

"Not sure." Sarah said taking off her robe and throwing it over one arm. Faith already had her robe off and slung over her shoulder and her tie was undone. Lily was busy trying to get off her own tie. Lily, Faith and Sarah exchanged glances as everyone murmured 'Fight'. The three girls pushed their way through the crowd, Faith leading the way.

"What in the bloody hell is going on!?" Faith yelled pulling Serverus and Sirius apart. Sirius was sporting a cut above his eyebrow and cheek. His hair was rumpled and his shirt was untucked...not that it usually was tucked in to begin with. Severus had a bloody nose, he was bleeding from his mouth and had the beginning of a black eye. His shirt was torn at the sleeve and his robes were hanging off one shoulder. The noise from the crowd died down so they could hear what Faith was saying. Faith looked from Sirius to Serverus searching for an answer. Serverus was wipeing the blood away from his mouth and Sirius was standing his eyes ablazing and his hands in fists.

"He attacked me." Serverus said finally still spitting up blood.

"That's a damn lie!" Sirius said angrily.

"Its not my fault your boyfriends a vicious bastard." Serverus muttered. Sirius advanced towards Serverus but Faith stuck out an arm stopping him.

"Stop it." Faith said sternly. Faith then looked to both of them and saw them still glaring at each other.

"Both of you cut it out." Faith commanded. Sirius frowned and looked down at the ground. He looked up at Serverus and pointed threateningly at him.

"I'm watching you." Sirius said wiping blood off his cheek. Sirius looked at Faith and then walked off and sat underneath the shade of a tree that wasn't too far off.

"Ok everyone shows over go away!" Lily yelled shooing everyone.

"You." Faith said pointing a finger at Serverus.

"Stay here." She said pointing at the ground and walking off to join Sirius. Severus frowned and squatted down next to the lake and took a drink of the water. It tasted horrible but at least it got the taste of blood out of his mouth.

Faith tore off a bottom piece of her shirt and dipped it in the water. She squatted down in front of Sirius and touched the cloth to his cheek.

"Why were you fighting?" Faith asked cleaning his cheek. Sirius looked away angrily.

"Why?" Faith asked again grabbing Sirius's cheek so he could look at her.

"Would you believe me if I said I was stressed about finals?" Sirius asked slyly but still angry.

"Must you be so charming?" Faith asked slyly. '_Don't smile Don't smile!_' she thought

"Because hes a slimy git." Sirius growled.

"I see." Faith said wiping off Sirius's eyebrow and standing up. Sirius stood up and Faith said

"I'll be right back don't move." And she started to walk off. Sirius grabbed her by the wrist and swung her around to face him.

"Don't be mad at me." He said staring into her eyes and giving her a light kiss. Faith gave him a subtle smile and walked off. Sirius leaned sideways against the tree and watched her go over to Serverus who stood up as she approached.

"Whats your excuse?" Faith said touching the cloth to his eye to reduce the swelling.

"He hit me so I fought back." Serverus said shrugging.

"So you were just standing there and he just came up to you and clocked you in the face?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Serverus said.

"Why really?" Faith asked.

"Why? Because I hate Sirius basically, and I can't understand why you would want to date _him_. I mean every since the first day of school he treated my life like hell, and you, Sarah and mu-Lily were the only ones that would stand up to him. Why on earth would you want to go out with a stupid conceited bastard like Sirius? Your so much better and smarter than that. Why?" Serverus said speaking a lot with his hands and raising his voice. He never gave a moment to answer because he grabbed her and kissed her.

(**A/N:** cough cough Serverus kissed Faith! This could create a problem. Especially with Sirius standing not to far off. Seems like Serverus is powerfully jealous of Sirius! I'm so evil leaving you a cliffhanger)


	42. Lord Voldemort

(**A/N:** I love giving you guys cliffies I get so many more reviews that way. I promise no more cliffys for a while...I think. This chapter kinda long.)

**Chapter 42**: Lord Voldemort

The kiss came so sudden Faith was in shock. Serverus held Faith by the arms so it wasn't like she could just push him off. Not that she needed to...Sirius did a damn good job of that for her.

Sirius pushed Serverus into the back of the tree and Faith just stood there stunned. Sirius gave Serverus a swift punch in the jaw. Sirius pulled his hand back again and went to hit Serverus in the nose but he moved and Sirius hit the tree instead and let out a loud yell as his hand broke.

"Sirius." Faith yelped.

Sirius elbowed Serverus in the stomach as he cradled his broken hand. Serverus doubled over and Sirius kneed him in the face.

"You three, headmasters office. Now." Professor McGonagall said quickly and loudly.

Faith and Sirius walked behind McGongall, her heels clicking in the hallways. Faith examined Sirius right hand as they walked to Dumbeldore's office. She held it gingerly in her hair and wrapped the cloth from earlier around it to stop it from bleeding.

"Ow." Sirius said as Faith finished wrapping up his hand.

"That will have to do until we can go to the Hospital wing." Faith said biting the inside of her mouth.

"Wish you had your camera?" Sirius asked smiling.

"You have no idea." Faith smiled back ruffling up his hair. Sirius grinned knowing that Faith would be paying someone for photos of the fight from earlier. She loved to get as many pictures as possible from each school year so she would never forget. In their third year she paid someone 10 galleons for 4 excellent pictures of her beating the hell out of Lucius.

Serverus walked behind Faith and Sirius and thought he would be sick. Sirius had just clocked Serverus in the jaw and here she was ruffling Sirius hair (I have a serious thing with guys hair and I love to play with it so...yeah...anyways back to the story). Serverus was fuming with angry for several reasons.

1.) He hated Sirius Black

2.) He had the crap beat out of him by Sirius Black

3.) He wasn't mad at Faith and still loved her which really pissed Serverus off that he wasn't even mad at her.

4.) He HATED Sirius Black

"Cockroach Clusters." Professor McGonagall said and a statue began to move.

"Lets see this is the 2nd time I've been in Dumbeldore's office this year alone." Faith said as her, Sirius and Serverus walked to the top of the stairs.

"It's the....9th time all together I think." Sirius said wrapping his left arm around Faith's shoulders.

"Your 13th." Faith said as they reached the top of the stairs. Sirius took his arm off of Faith and she walked through the door. Serverus tried to make his way around Sirius but Sirius stuck out a hand and stopped him. Sirius grabbed Serverus by the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to his.

"If you ever touch Faith again...I'll kill you." Sirius growled. He let go of Serverus and Serverus stumbled back a few steps. Sirius glared at him and walked into the office.

James, Lily, Remus, Sarah and Peter were already seated in Dumbeldores office, in the order to.

"What the hell happened to you?" James asked as Sirius sat next to him.

"I'll tell you later." Sirius whispered as Faith sat down next to him and reexamined his hand. Sirius shot daggers at Serverus as he walked into the office. Serverus didn't sit down next to Faith but rather stood behind them all.

Dumbeldore sat at his desk and looked rather grim. Fawkes was perched just behind him.

"As you all know I went away to go find out about that group of muggle born haters." Dumbeldore said interlacing his fingers.

"Oh yeah...forgot about that." Sarah muttered and Remus just squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Well my assumption was correct. There is a dark power rising. A form of muggle haters that call themselves'Death eaters'." Dumbeldore said tiredly.

"That's an attractive name." Faith scoffed. Sirius chuckled and attempted to reach his right hand out to grab hers. It was a failed attempt. So instead she setteled hers on top of his gingerly.

"These deatheaters are ruthless. They will kill anyone. Their definition of mudblood goes farther then anyone elses. If even one person in the family tree is a muggle then the entire tree is rotten and they all deserve to die....even if that muggle relative like millions of years ago. They use the unforgivable curses." Dumbeldore said. Lily gasped and accidently grabbed James's hand (you know how in the movies when a guy takes a girl to a horror film because he thinks shes going to get scared and subconsciously grab his hand? Well that's what Lily just did.) James raised and eyebrow and looked down at his hand. Lily just stared at Dumbeldore her eyes wide. James gave Lily's hand a light squeeze and her gaze was broken from Dumbeldore and she looked at James. James gave her a small comforting smile which Lily returned (No they aren't together yet that doesn't happen till later sorry to disappoint you all).

"I have alerted the Ministry of this group but they don't believe me." Dumbeldore said.

"Hold on...who are these people working under?" Sarah asked leaning forward slightly.

"A man named Lord Voldemort." Dumbeldore said.

"Someones a little high on themselves." Sarah grumbeled.

"Where'd they get a stupid name like that?" Sirius asked.

"You know Voldemort as Tom Riddle." Dumbeldore said.

"You mean that stupid wuss prefect? Who loved nothing more than to give Gryffindors detention? The Tom Riddle that graduated last year?" Faith asked disbelieving.

"I prefer the term puss to wuss." James muttered.

"Hear hear." Sirius and Peter smiled. Dumbeldore's eyes gleamed with a certain something. Tiredness? Humor? Mischief? Maybe even Fear? No one really knew.

"I have no comment." Dumbeldore said.

"That loser. Why his little deatheater group wont last more than a year." Sarah said laughing.

"They've been going on for almost more than a year and a half." Dumbeldore said.

"Goof!" Faith said teasingly to Sarah and throwing her head back in laughter. Dumbeldore seemed to chuckle slightly.

"You said all muggle borns?" Lily asked looking at her feet. The room got quit.

"Yes...all." Dumbeldore said.

"Don't worry Lily. If that prefect Riddle comes around we'll send him running." Faith and Sarah said together.

"All." Dumbeldore repeated.

"Faith....that includes you." Sirius said softly.

"What?....but I'm not..." Faith started.

"Your grandparents." Dumbeldore said.

"Oh Damn." Faith said realizing. Sirius squeezed Faiths hand.

"How can we tell whos a deatheater and whos not?" Serverus said making everyone realize he was there.

"They have a mark on their arm which they call the dark mark." Dumbeldore said.

"Creative name." Serverus muttered.

"All of you must be very careful this summer...look after one another...all of you. Don't forget the power in numbers. I'm going to find a way to try and stop Voldemort. You 8 enjoy your summer." Dumbeldore said pulling a fake smile. Everyone nodded and got up.

"You three...stay here." Dumbeldore said pointing at Serverus, Sirius and Faith. Faith sighed and sat back down crossing her legs.

"Now did you two run into walls constantly on your way here?" Dumbeldore said raising and eyebrow. There was silence.

"Why were you fighting?' Dumbeldore asked pushing his half moon spectacles farther up on his nose. Sirius just glanced in Serverus's direction.

"Faith..." Dumbeldore said.

"leaving." Faith said getting up. Faith waited down the stairs and after 20 minutes Serverus came down the stairs. He took one look at Faith. Faith pursed her lips together and glared at him. Serverus looked down at his feet and hurried off towards the hospital wing. Sirius wasn't down for another 10 minutes.

"Hospital wing?" Faith asked looking at Sirius's hand.

"Hospital Wing." Sirius said pulling a fake smile and Faith smiled ruffling his hair.

(**A/N**: I don't know why I just thought of this but....what do you think the three girls would like to do after they got out of school. I know most people would say the boys would be aurors so I don't need to ask about them. But tell me what do you think the girls would do....and please lets not all say aurors


	43. The End of the school year

**(A/N**: 205 reviews! Thanks everyone soooo much! I would have ended this story ages ago if it wasn't for your reviews! Other sites I have this fic on don't get any reviews so I am extremely grateful that this one does!)

**Chapter 44**: The End of a school year.

Sasha was laying in the light of the full moon as she listened to the werewolf scratch and howl in the room next to her. It really broke Sasha's heart to have to hear him like that. If only there was a know cure she could take away this horrible thing he had been cursed with.

Sasha got up and moved towards the other room as clouds moved towards the full moon. When the full moon was fully hidden Sasha turned back into Sarah and could hear the werewolf turning back into Remus. Sarah opened the door with a small creak.

"Remus." Sarah said softly. Remus was seated in a corner. His shirt hung loosely on his body and had several gaping holes in it. His hair was messy and falling into his face. He looked up at Sarah with tired eyes.

"Sarah." He said with a voice that was full of tiredness. Sarah gave a small comforting smile and crouched down next to Remus.

"You shouldn't be here. Deserve....better." Remus said. '_How can she stand to even look at me? Here I am this monstrous thing and she looks at me with caring eyes._' Remus thought.

"You are better." Sarah said wrapping her arms around Remus's neck and kissing him.

"What are you going to be doing this summer?" Lily asked the next day while sitting in the great hall with Faith. Faith popped a cherry in her mouth and threw down her copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline blazed: **Mysterious Killings of 4 Wizards.**

"Well my dad is thinking about sending me to the Weasleys. He says that Dumbeldore and the Ministry have him swamped." Faith said flatly.

"But you dad works in Muggle Affairs..or something like that right?" Lily said confused and reaching across the table and putting a cherry in her mouth.

"That's what I said, but he insists that he's quite busy and he doesn't really want me home by myself." Faith said sighing.

"Well Dumbeldore said he wanted us to look out for one another so I guess it's a better thing If we're not alone." Lily said. Faith shrugged.

"Hey!" Sirius said surprising Faith and sitting next to her.

"Hey. Well at least the numbers are even." Faith said continuing her conversation with Lily. Sirius raised and eyebrow and counted on his fingers.

"Uh...theres only 7 of us." Sirius said.

"8" Faith said. Sirius shook his head and said

"No...7"

"Sorry to break it to you Sirius but theres 8." Lily said.

"No. Your wrong. Look," Sirius said counting on his fingers

"Me, Faith, you, Sarah, Remus, James, and Peter. That's 7." Sirius said.

"Serverus." Lily said. Sirius looked at Faith as if Lily was serious.

"Hey, I'm not exactly happy about it either but its true. Dumbeldore said the 8 of us." Faith said. Sirius looked upset and the scar on his right cheek seemed to go darker. Ever since that fight with Serverus he refused anyone's attempt to remove the scar, he did allow them to heal his hand though.

"So you actually mean we have to see the git over the summer?" Sirius asked.

"For the most part, yeah." Faith said.

"Well your not going to watch him. I'll do it." Sirius snapped

"Like I wanted to do it." She snapped back. Sirius smiled slyly and said

"Good"

"Lily!" James called out seeing Lily leaving the great hall. Lily stopped and turned around and then waited for James to catch up with her.

"Hi" He breathed heavily. She smiled and said

"Hi."

"So..about the summer...am I going to get to see you at all..this summer?" James asked nervously shifting his feet.

"I don't see why not." She said smiling, He returned her smile.

(A/N: SO sorry It took me so long and that the chapter sucks but I was without internet for a week so it was tough luck. Be making better chapters soon.)


	44. Summer Fun

(A/N: Does anyone understand this C2 thing? You do....great....wanna explain it to me?)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and If at this point in the story you believed I did then you are insane.

Chapter 45:Summer Fun

Faith grumbled as she climbed out of her bed and went downstairs. She hated getting up early. She had to though. Her father was shipping her off to the Weasleys for three weeks. Her father had to go on important Ministry work because there was a rabid tea cozy devouring people in Iceland.

With a toss of Floo powder Faith soon found herself at the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen trying to wrestle food into a young Percy's mouth. Bill and Charlie were seated at the table happily eating. Faith knew Mr. Weasley was at work because the little hand on the grandfather clock with his name on it was pointed towards work.

Bill smiled as Faith walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddos." Faith said ruffling Bill and Charlie's hair and pulling out the chair next to them.

Sirius slept in that morning and walked into one of the many studies in the Potter's house. This study was mostly used by James and James was seated on a large sofa. James was engrossed in a letter and smiling and different intervals. Sirius yawned and ruffled his hair as he sat on the edge of the mahogany desk. James gave a last big smile and folded up the letter.

"Whats with the smiling?" Sirius asked lazily as he began to shuffle through a large amount of papers on the desk.

"Got a letter from Lily." James said proudly. Sirius looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Evans?" He asked setting the papers back down.

"Do you know any other?"

"Not to my recollection." Sirius said swinging off the desk.

"Seems you two have become quite the little buddies." Sirius said as James began to scribble out a response to Lily's letter.

"I don't know what your talking about." James said trying to drop his smile. Sirius rolled his eyes. Ever since summer had started Lily and James had written to each other at least once every two days.

"Seems she likes you mate." Sirius said teasingly.James didn't say anything, he was still bent over his letter. Sirius wasn't even sure if he had even heard him.

Sarah was having a mixture of excitement and nervousment all at the same time. When Sarah had returned from school her parents said they wanted to meet Remus. _'Meet Remus?' _Sarah thought. She wasn't sure if the whole idea was a good one or a bad one. Sarah bit her lower lip thinking of all the things that could go wrong. She then smiled thinking of all the good things that could come out of Remus meeting her parents. Sarah paced her room. Sarah had been up since dawn and it was already well into the afternoon. The house elves were busy preparing some sort of dinner for when Remus would arrive later that evening. Sarah hoped everything would go ok. (Will it? Have to wait till next chapter to find out)

Lily stared up at the ceiling. She had gotten into a fight with Petunia and had been sent to her room. Petunia was downstairs getting a lecture from her parents about how it was bad to treat other people differently just because they were exactly that. Different. Lily sighed and rolled off her bed. She looked around her room and looked out the window as sharp sunlight cascaded down and onto the floor. Lily bit her lower lip and looked down at her shoes thinking. A sharp tap at the window jostled her thoughts. Lily raced to the window when she saw an owl there. The had a letter from James. Lily took the letter and then sat on her bed. She was slightly confused about her feelings of James. On the one hand he was a git who was arrogant and mean. On the other hand he was sweet and terribly funny and charming. Lily caught herself smiling and quickly shook it off. '_I can't be falling for him. I just can't'_

Remus was slightly nervous at the thought of meeting Sarah's parents. Not many people took kindly to werewolves. Remus wondered if they'd like him. What if they didn't? Remus checked the time. 6 p.m. Showtime. Remus grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire.

Serverus choked down a fast dinner when he knew his father would be coming home. He was just heading down into his room when his father got home and began to yell.

"A dinner! You call this a dinner woman!" He yelled. Serverus reached for the door knob and stopped as he heard a hard slap and his mother fall to the floor. Loud sobs could be heard from the kitchen. Serverus gripped the door knob tightly, his knuckles turning pearly white.

"Damn Whore. Can't do anything!" The man continued to yell as kick sounded off in the air followed by a small yelp. Serverus threw open his door and ran to his room. Serverus stared into a broken mirror that hung on his wall. His face was white with rage. Louder yells could be heard from upstairs. Serverus couldn't take it anymore. He snatched up his wand, ran upstairs and pointed it at his father and yelled...

(A/N: Do I plan on killing off Sarah or Faith? Hmm....I've thought about it don't get me wrong but I'm not positive on that one...as for the ending the story question. No I'm not ending it...yet. We still have the sequel ya on you guys didn't think I'd just let you hang after their 7th year did you? Of course not. You have to find out what happens later on to see if they really all end up together or not.)


	45. Summer Fun part 2

(A/N: A jillion points to Damia for her review: "Great chapter as per usual. Sometimes I wonder if you aren't a professional writer already and just slumming it with the rest of us lowely mortals. " Sadly I am not a professional writer but am going to get a book published eventually. I am currently writing a novel and will be posting it on the internet.)

Chapter 46: Summer Fun part 2

"Avada Kedavra!" Serverus yelled. There was a green flash. Serverus's father felt every horrible thought enter his mind in a flash of green light. Then as if one second lasted a lifetime, pain erupted through his body and stung every nerve. Then he fell over dead. (I always figured that it would depend on the reason for the Avada to determine the pain. Seeing that Serverus's Avada was full of hatred his father's pain was extreme.)

Serverus's Mother screamed.

An owl fluttered to the table that Faith was clearing. Mrs. Weasley was putting her sons to bed and Mr. Weasley had yet to come home. Faith gave a perplexed look at the owl. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and shifted the plates over onto her hip and picked up the letter. It read:

_Dear Everyone,_

_I must say the Voldemort is getting stronger as the days pass which is as we all know not a good thing, but on top of our worries of Voldemort are now Serverus Snape too. Serverus has killed his father while in a rage. Serverus has run away from home. He is currently staying at the Malfoys. This as you all know is not exactly the best thing in the world for Serverus espically with Voldemort working with the Malfoys. You 7 must watch after him and make sure he stays out of trouble._

_Happy Summer,_

_Dumbeldore_

Faith put the dishes in the sink. Serverus had finally killed his father. Faith wasn't sure to be overjoyed for him or sad for him. Faith bit her lower lip. Lucius would surly try and poison Serverus's mind, but then Faith remembered Malfoy manor was close to Potter manor. Sirius would surly look after Serverus. Wouldn't he?

"Ha dumb git got sent to the Malfoy's!" Sirius said laughing and plopping down on the couch in James's study. Another owl came in and James read the letter it held.

"Lily wants us to make sure he doesn't get in trouble too." James said. Sirius chuckled and blew the hair out of his face, it only fell back into his face.

"Next we'll be getting letters from Faith, Remus and Sarah." Sirius laughed.

"Don't put it past them." James said bending over his desk to write out a response to Lily.

"Oh puhleaze! It Lucius Malfoy and Serverus Snape. They are like brothers and he's probably a deatheater all ready." Sirius said waving it off.

"Don't see a mark on his arm." James said pushing his glasses farther up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Trust me its there." Sirius sighed.

Sarah blushed as Remus tried to charm her parents. He had brought roses for her and her mother and was busy talking with her father as the house elves scurried about finishing preparing the meal. Sarah's father didn't seem to like Remus all to much. Sarah had on her necklace Remus gave her and was concentrating on her hands. When dinner was ready Sarah stood up and walked over to Remus. Grabbing his hand, he looked up at her and she opened her mouth to speak but suddenly she fainted and fell backwards.

"What did you do to her!?" Sarah's father roared standing up and rushing over to his daughter.

"I-I-n-nothing!" Remus stammered standing up and trying to move towards Sarah.

"A man's daughter doesn't faint for no apparent reason." Sarah's father said narrowing his eyes.

"You're a werewolf." Sarah's father hissed.

"What?" Remus asked taking a step back.

"A werewolf! I suspected you were. We've been reading Sarah's poetry for years and she keeps mentioning you and how your controlled by the full moon! You're a werewolf." He screamed. Sarah's mother made wimpering noises and muttered something. Sarah opened her eyes and they were not their brilliant blue but a horrible red. Sarah's father screamed

"Out!Out! Out!" At Remus. Remus gathered up a handful of Floo Powder and was gone.

Lily was laying in her bed. Moonlight flooded in through the window and was being absorbed into the carpet. Lily was thinking. She was thinking about everything. Her gaze drifted around her room and came to rest on a collection of picture frames that cluttered her desk. The first was of Sarah and Remus holding hands. Remus was kissing Sarah on the cheek and then she would blush. '_They are just like an old couple always together and gazing into each others eyes. Theres no way they won't end up married._' Lily thought. The next picture was of Lily, Faith and Sarah. They were smiling and pushing one another around playfully. '_its great to have friends. I pity any person that doesn't have them._' The third picture was of Sirius, James, Peter and Remus. The boys were smiling like fools and doing random jokes on each other like tapping each other on the shoulders and stuff like that. Peter was the main victim of their jokes. '_What wierdos those four are.'_ Lily thought smiling to herself. The last picture was of Faith and Sirius. They were doing a variety of things: Faith would jump on his back or he'd spin her around or something goofy like that. _'Those two are so crazy. So wild and talkative the both of them.' _Lily thoughtLily's gaze drifted back to the third picture and she looked at James's smiling face as he waved to Faith's camera. Lily smiled in spite of herself and went to sleep and dreamed happily.

Lucius Malfoy was up while Serverus slept. Lucius was talking to the fireplace.

"My Lord. Serverus Snape is a guest at my house now." Lucius said to the fire.

"Serverus Snape?...." Lord Voldemort questioned.

"Yes My Lord. I will be trying to get him to join our side as soon as he is awake." Lucius said kneeling to the fireplace.There was a highpitched laughter and then the fire went out.

(A/N: Hmm why did Sarah's father care so much that he was a werewolf. Was it simply because he was a werewolf or was there something else behind it...Only I know...and someone else but you can't ask her.Also what made Sarah's eyes change red? Strange....)


	46. The 7th Year

Chapter 47: 7th Year

Faith climbed onto the Hogwarts train and made her way to the back of the train. She picked an empty compartment and took a short nap.

Backround on Faith's Summer: Having spent a lot of her summer at the Weasleys and with the Weasleys had not given her much of an option to sleep. Faith also spent a lot of her time organizing her 6th year photo album and went out and bought a new camera.

Faith was awakened by the compartment door sliding open. Sarah gave her a weak smile and sat down and closed her eyes.

Backround on Sarah's Summer:Sarah had a decent summer except for the fact that her parents were telling her that she could never see or speak to Remus ever again. She had also passed out on several occasions. And she had heard whispers of how her eyes would turn red. Other than that she had a nice summer and wrote a lot of poetry.

Faith leaned her head back against the cool glass and slept.

Lily entered the compartment silently and sat down and put her Head Girl badge on the front of her robes.

Backround on Lily's summer: Lily had a good summer so spent a lot of time writing James and got into quite a lot of fights with her sister. She also spent a lot of time trying to convince herself she did not like James. (Denial isn't just a rive in Egypt anymore is it Lily?)

Lily sat silently and was surprised when she saw James's face looking at her through the small window on the door. He waved and slowly opened the door. Lily put a finger to her lips and pointed at Faith and Sarah who were fast asleep. James nodded and sat next to Lily. Lily for some odd reason could feel her heart hammering in her chest uncontrollably.

Backround on James's summer: James had an excellent summer. He spent almost all of his time writing letters to Lily and trying to think of ways to ask her out. The only bad thing that happened was his father was resubmitted to Saint Mungo's but James was used to that happening a lot.

Sirius and Peter were the next to come into the compartment. Peter sat down on the far side of Faith. Sirius layed down with the back of his head resting on Faith's thighs and his feet in Peter's lap.

Backround on Sirius's Summer: Sirius had a good summer since he spent most of it with James. He did write to Faith a lot and slept in everyday and ate like a horse.

Backround on Peter's Summer: Normally I could care less about Peter but he is becoming rather important now so I might as well. Peter had a run in with Lord Voldemort and is thinking about becoming a death eater.

"Comfotable?" Remus whispered coming in and taking a seat next to Sarah. Sirius smiled and nodded and closed his eyes.

Backround on Remus's Summer: Remus had...a not good summer. He was getting threatening letters from Sarah's parents and he was forbidden to see her. Not that that stopped him.

Sarah was the first to wake up and saw Remus sitting next to her. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put a hand on hers and rested his head on hers. Sarah smiled and watched the others around the compartment. She caught Serverus walk by their compartment and was glad he didn't come in.

Backround on Serverus's summer: Serverus killed his father as we already know. He also was busy being corrupted by Lucius all summer long. Lucius put idea in his head and made promises to him. Like infinite power if he joined Voldemort. Making people he didn't like pay. Getting Faith to love him. Serverus is quickly falling into Lucius's trap and is becoming colder and meaner as the days pass.

Faith woke as the sun was just beginning to set. She noticed the sleeping Sirius in her lap and began to comb his hair with her fingernails (people love it when I do that....I'm not sure why). Sirius woke up and smiled at her.

"Another year." She said yawning.

"Yeah...and this year we take out N.E.W.T.S." James said.

"Ugh...Don't remind us" Sarah muttered. Sarah was taking her N.E.W.T.S. to ensure that she could work at the Ministry doing something with Astrology. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were all hoping to be Aurors. Faith wanted to be a Healer or an Auror and Lily wanted to be an Auror.

After another 2 hours of a train ride they all arrived at Hogwarts. Due to their sleeping legs they stumbled to their carriages and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table.

"How does it feel to be a 7th year?" A cold steely voice said behind them as they all sat down. One by one they turned around to face the owner of the voice, Lucius Malfoy.

"Not sure. How does it feel to be a slimy git?" Sirius growled. Everyone laughed and Lucius shot them cold glares. His eyes rested on Lily putting a hand to her mouth to try and stop from laughing.

"It's such a pity we have to be in the same graduating class as mudbloods." Lucius spat calmly. Their laughter died and James's eyes clouded over with anger.

"Why don't you keep your big mouth shut." James growled. Lucius just shot daggers at James and then left. Faith was the first to turn around.

"Ok so he's on the deatheater suspicion list." She said.


	47. The Enticement part 1

Chapter 48: The Enticement part 1

Sarah sat in the library on a bright Friday afternoon. She was busy twirling her hot pink quill around and reading a book on Astrology.

"You're a pureblood."

"What do you want Lucius?" Sarah asked exasperated and not even looking up from her book. Lucius Malfoy took the seat across from her.

"You're a pureblood. Why do you hang out with dirty mudbloods like Faith and Lily?" He asked her leaning forward slightly.

"Because unlike you, I don't judge people on their backround." Sarah said still looking at her book. Lucius straightened up a little bit.

"I know about Remus."He said. Sarah's head shot up and she gave him a cold stare.

"What?" she hissed.

"I know about Remus being a werewolf, and I can help you." Lucius said eagerly leaning forward. Sarah was stunned and didn't say a word.

"Your parents hate Remus but I know someone who has a cure to his 'sickness'." He said calmly.

"Who might that be?" Sarah asked disbelieving.

"Lord Voldemort."

Sarah gave a laugh and stood up.Lucius stood up quickly and rushed to Sarah's side and whispered

"You think I'm kidding but I'm not. We have the cure and we'd be willing to give it to you if you help us. Give me your answer on Sunday." And with that he left.

Remus sat under the shade of his tree and heard the grass part as someone walked up to him.

"How happy were her parents when they found out?" Serverus whispered standing over Remus. Remus looked up at Serverus shocked.

"Bet they weren't to happy finding out their daughter was dating a werewolf." Serverus hissed.

"At least I didn't kill my parent." Remus scoffed. Serverus turned white and Remus got supreme satisfaction from this.

"I know someone who can help you get what it is you want." Serverus said through gritted teeth.

"And what is it I want?" Remus asked coolly.

"Sarah. Lord Voldemort would only me to happy to help. Give me your answer on Sunday" He whispered and then left Remus there to think.

James was walking with a struggling snitch in his hand.

"Don't you ever get tired of stealing snitches?" Lucius Malfoy asked coldly and stepping out from the shadows.

"Ever think about not being a git?" James offered. Lucius chuckled slightly and this almost threw James off balance.

"Its so funny you trying to impress that mudblood Lily." Lucius said walking circles around James.

"Shut your face." James growled.

"It's funny the girl doesn't even like you and yet you continue. He....he could help you. Help you get everything you've ever wanted. Fame. Power. Love." Lucius said stopping and staring James square in the eye.

"Give me your answer on Sunday if you want to join us." Lucius said coldly and then walked off.

....Later that night in the Slytherin Common Room....

"My Lord we have already asked three of them to join us. We await their answer until Sunday." Lucius said to a spitting fire.

"Excellent." A cold voice said.

"My lord....the things we're promising them?"

"Ha...No. We do not plan on actually granting these things to them. The pureblood girls we'll keep as with the 4 pureblood boys(James,Sirius,Remus,Peter). As for the other two girls...wand pratice." Voldemort said his lip curling into a nasty smile.

"The werewolf....we plan on using him?" Lucius asked.

"He might be useful to us, and if not then that can be fixed." Voldemort said bored.

"Yes My lord." Lucius said and then the fire went out.


	48. The Enticement part 2

(**A/N**: Ok, to answer two common questions.1.) I will be explaining what is wrong with Sarah and her eyes later. Its still a mystery to everyone else. A billion points to whoever figures it out. 2.) This fanfic will end...when I decide it's the opportune moment...but I can tell you this it will go into Harry's 6th year. Confusing I know but it will all make sense. Soon.)

Chapter 49: The Enticement part 2

Early Saturday morning Lily was in the great hall she was busy reading an article on the front page of the Daily Prophet that blared: **Suspicion of Wizard Killings linked.**

"Horrible those killings...isn't it?" Serverus asked in a hushed voice sitting across from her.

"Yes, and we have Lord Voldemort to thank for it." Lily growled.

"He's just trying to rid the world of the unclean ones." Serverus said dismissing her growl with a wave of his hand. Lily's eyes turned cold.

"Not why I'm here though. I'm here to offer you a way into a better place.He can help you." Serverus said leaning forward.

"A world of war and pain?" She muttered.

"No...there can be peace once they are all gone." He said calmly.

"And what about me?" Lily asked

"Your history can be....overlooked. There are ways. Give me your answer on Sunday." Serverus said getting up and walking away.

Sirius was walking down the stairs when the staircase he was on started to move. Sirius gripped the railing as the staircase moved to meet someone he did not want to see. Lucius Malfoy.

"Sirius.Your brother Regulus is only 10 and is one of us." Lucius said smugly.

"Well theres no accountant of brains in his head." Sirius muttered.

"You think by defying the Dark Lord that your only hurting him. But your hurting yourself and so many more. You'll be hurting your mother and your whole family. You'll be hurting yourself, you think the Dark Lord is going to take that sitting down? You'll also be hurting Faith." Lucius said sternly. Sirius head snapped forward and his eyes shot daggers at Lucius.

"The Dark Lord knows all about Faith and her family. Imagine what he'd say when he finds out you turn him down. He'd...destroy your life. Think about it and give me your answer on Sunday." He said and with that the staircase moved away from him and Sirius was alone again.

Faith lay on soft grass with her feet just barely in the water. Her eyes were closed due to the bright sunlight. Sunddenly a shadow was cast over her. Faith opened her eyes and squinted up at Lucius.

"What do you want?" She asked sitting up.

"Only your attention. Hear me out." He said. Faith remained silent.

What would you say if I could give you everything you've ever wanted?" Lucius said. Faith gave a short laugh.

"I'm serious; everything." He said.

"Everything he says." Faith said laughingly and standing up.

Lucius grabbed Faith's wrist and held it tightly. Faith looked down at his hand as if she'd just been slapped and growled

"let go."

"Hear me out. The Dark Lord can give you everything. He can make sure what happened to your mother never happens ever again. Never. And he can make sure that no one you know or love is ever hurt again. Ever." Lucius said. Faith froze. Lucius dropped her wrist and walked away. Now all he had to do was wait for Sunday.

(**A/N**: Ohhhh...what do you think is going to happen?)


	49. Sunday

(A/N: Let me just say this chapter came out a lot later than I had hoped. I was grief stricken when I had only received 2 reviews for chapter 49: Enticement part 2. But alas I mustn't keep the other readers waiting.)

Chapter 50: Sunday

Lucius Malfoy pulled on his Slytherin robes and grabbed his wand. Tonight was the night he would find out their answers. Those answers could mean life or death to them. Lucius smiled at his reflection as he walked out of the Slytherin Common room. It was dark outside and a thin crescent moon barely hit the grass. Lucius walked calmly out near the lake and stood in the shadow of a tree.

Sirius was the first to come out. Actually it was Snuffles who came out but Lucius knew better.

"Hello Sirius." Lucius said coldly. The dog then transformed into the handsome dark haired boy that made the Slytherin girls swoon.

"Lucius." Sirius said glaring at Lucius.

"Have an answer?" Lucius asked.

"I do. I think you're a git. Make that a really big git. There is no way in hell I would ever. EVER. Join Voldemort. First off; I could care less if Regulus is one of you. In fact one more reason not to join. Secondly; If you even go near Faith I'll cut your hands off. Slowly." Sirius said boldly. Lucius shot daggers at Sirius and said

"Your funeral."

"Yeah. Mine and no one elses." Sirius said and walked away.

Sarah and Remus arrived together. Sarah stood behind Remus and Remus pointed a threatening finger at Lucius.

"If you ever mention Voldemort ever again to us. I'll snap your neck." And with that he was gone. Lucius watched them leave and smiled. Sarah had uncertainty behind her eyes. She would be easy to pull into Voldemorts command.

Faith was fourth to arrive and looked to be smoking at the ears. She grabbed Lucius by the front of his shirt and thrust him against the tree.

"If you even come near me. Lily, James, Remus, Sarah or Sirius I will kill you. If you ever mention my mother again I'll-"Faith said but instead of saying it she did it. Pulling her knee up she gave Lucius a swift kick in the groin.

"Your leader Voldemort is a wuss and a mudblood himself. Bastard." Faith said kicking Lucius as he crumpled to the ground. (Faith being someone you defiantly don't want to run into in a dark alley). Lucius pulled himself off the ground and had time to compose himself before the last two arrived.

The last people to arrive were James and Lily.

"Theres no way I'm joining Voldemort." James said. Lucius narrowed his eyes at him. '_What could everyone else see in him? All the girls whispered and swooned over him. Couldn't they see the idiot he really was?' _

"Same here. You think I want to have a leader who hates me and wants me dead only because of my family? Ha." Lily said firmly.

"You two are making a mistake." Lucius said. Somehow this wasn't going the way he had planned.

"A mistake! By defying the 'oh great and powerful Voldemort?' Oh yes a mighty good leader who comes from a muggle father." Lily spat. Lucius seemed to burn with anger and could see her doing the same.

"Shut your mouth Filthy mudblood whore!" Lucius yelled and slapped Lily across the face. Next thing Lucius knew he was on the ground. James had knocked him a punch right in the jaw and it ached something terrible. His jaw seemed to scream in pain as Lucius muttered.

"One day Voldemort will have his revenge on you two. Just you wait." Lucius was silenced by a swift kick in the face from James. Through watering eyes Lucius could see Lily tell James something and kiss him. Then the two walked away.

Lucius looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. Not a single one. Not even one. He shook his head in despair and vowed that he would get them all.Lucius stood up with a pained expression on his face. He picked up his wand which had fallen in the grass. He brushed any dirt off it and stuck it in his robes. Looking up he was shocked to see Peter standing in front of him. Peter looked serious, he bent on one knee and said

"I'm ready to serve the Dark Lord."

(A/N: As I've said before I have Marauders Misery on Harrypotterfanfiction dot com and it isn't doing so well. But just for my own personal enjoyment I think I'm going to change a few things around in that one...maybe kill off a character I don't kill off in this version. Stuff like that. What do yall think?)


	50. Whispers

Chapter 51: Whispers.

(A/N: I don't know where I came up with the idea for this chapter. But if your confused basically its just what other people are saying. I thought it would be kinda fun. Tell me If you like this chapter or not.)

"Have you heard about James and Lily?" Heather Shadow whispered to her Ravenclaw best friend Melanie Buderson. (20 points to whoever can tell me what chapter I mention Heather in. Also no one has gotten the points about Sarah)

"No." Melanie said turning her head and leaning towards the desk next to her.

"I heard their going out." Heather whispered eyeing Professor Putgis. Melanie gasped and stared wide eyed at the girl with red hair across the room. She then turned to look at the handsome boy with jet black hair that occupied the seat 3 rows behind her.

"Are you sure?" Melanie muttered.

"No. Its what I heard. I wouldn't doubt it though. Ever since a few weeks ago they have been hanging out a lot and laughing and smiling and I even saw them-"

"Miss Shadow do you have something to share with the class?" Professor Putgis asked. Heather's head shot up and she blushed furiously and said.

"No sir."

Slytherin Mary Finger glared at Faith from across the room (ah, archenemies are so much fun). Mary was imagining the millions of ways she'd like to hurt Faith. She was sure once the Dark Lord had more power that Faith would crumple under the pressure and then Mary could finally have her way with her.

"Is it true?" Two Slytherin girls whispered behind Mary.

"What?" One of the asked.

"That she was the one that set off the dungbombs in the Transfiguration room yesterday?" The first said.

"Who?" The second asked.

"Faith." The first said sighing. Mary smiled to herself. She was the one that had set those off. There was no way Faith would have set off dungbombs in the Transfiguration class room. McGonagall was her favorite teacher and Faith was her favorite student. Mary turned around to face the girls.

"Yes it was Faith." She said.

"Really? Wow shes so..." The first girl said.

"Daring." The second said.

"She's not daring she's stupid and ugly. Actually those are understatements. She's big, fat, hideously ugly, clumsy, stupid, and a mudblood." Mary growled. The girls gasped. (Just for the record Faith is not ugly. In fact Sarah, Lily and Faith are all gorgeous. Also Faith is not clumsy its Sarah who is the clumsy one. Faith just has severe anger management problems.)

"I always thought she was a pureblood." The first whispered.

"A lie. Shes a mudblood." Mary said.

The girls looked up from Mary and across the room at Faith who was busy laughing about something.

"But...shes so nice...you would never..." The second stammered.

"Yeah...she's a mudblood...are you sure?" The first asked leaning forward slightly.

"positive." Mary said. The girls exchanged looks of horror.

"By the way have you two heard of a brilliant man who is trying to solve the mudblood problem?" Mary asked smiling.

"No. Tell us." The second said leaning forward. Mary smiled a wider smile. Making people a deatheater was going to be only to easy.

"She's so lucky." Huffelpuff 3rd year Jennifer Macney said wistfully.

"Yeah she is. So lucky to have a guy so sensitive and caring." Huffelpuff 3rd year Cecilia Tyler said looking at Sarah and Remus.

"They are so in love." Jennifer said sighing and her eyes getting a glazed look.

"I heard he gave her a dozen red roses that would never die for her birthday with a note that said : My love for you will only die when the roses do." Cecilia said dreamily.

"How romantic." Jennifer squealed.

(A/N: So sorry this took so long to get out. I had a bit of writers block of what to put next so I decided to just end it there. Ok I have a question: How old do you think I am based on my writing? And be honest and please tell me why.)


	51. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

(A/N: Points awarded to milywaypnay37 and Miss-Elina- who is getting dangerously close to solving the Sarah Mystery.)

Chapter 52: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

"Lily Evans!"

Lily groaned as Faith threw back the curtains to her bed inviting warm sunshine onto Lily's face. Lily rolled over onto her stomach and pulled her pillow over her head. Faith only jumped onto the bed and pressed the pillow farther into the back of Lily's head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Faith said taking the pillow off her head and throwing it across the room.

"What?" Lily asked wincing in the bright light.

"That we were having a Halloween dance." Faith said sitting cross legged on the bed.

Lily smiled and sat up interlacing her fingers together.

"We weren't supposed to." Lily said.

"WE?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow.

"James and I. He's Headboy and I'm Headgirl. We came up with the idea of a Halloween dance for the 6th and 7th years. We talked to the other houses Headboy and Girls and they all liked the idea. Then after much conversing with McGonagall she said we could do it." Lily said smiling. Faith just looked at her in shock.

"You know...you are so evil not telling me." Faith said ruffling Lily's hair.

"I know, but McGonagall told us not to tell anyone. Especially you. You have a tendency to blab." Lily said rolling off her bed.

"What are you trying to say? I'm a blabber?" Faith asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Exactly." Lily smiled.

"Well I could have told you that. And I only blab when its something that isn't a major secret...like planning a Halloween dance." Faith said standing up and grabbing Gryffindor robes.

"I'm going to go get something to eat and save our seats outside. You know how fast those stands fill up." Faith said throwing open the door in a dramatic way, as was her custom (I do the same thing...habit).

Lily quickly dressed in a forest green cashmere sweater and tan pants. She then slipped on her Gryffindor robes and pinned her HeadGirl pin to the front of her robes. She then rushed out the door and ran outside following other students on their way to the field.

Faith had managed to get 5 seats up in the very front.

"I wish I hadn't have gotten kicked off the team." Sirius said pouting slightly. Sirius had been cut from the team in their 4th year. He never said why either. If the boys knew they weren't telling. (Hmmm that might be something you'll find out in the Marauders Misery 2....just as a teaser)

Lily paid no attention to the others ramblings and instead watched the players dressed in bright red and green walk onto the field. With the sound of screaming fans in the backround they were soon up in the air. Lily had trouble keeping her eyes on all of them at the same time. Within 35 minutes of the game Gryffindor was already beating Slytherin with a score of 55 while Slytherin had 25.

Lily was getting really into the game but was soon distracted by Faith.

"Earth to Lily!" Faith said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yes?" Lily asked turning towards Faith.

"I asked you what you were going to wear to the Halloween dance." Faith said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not even sure if I'm going to go." Lily said shrugging.

"What! You're HeadGirl don't you have some sort of sacred duty to attend all the events you plan?" Faith asked.

"No." Lily said.

"That's like...illegal...you have to go. I'll drag you by your hair kicking and screaming if you don't go Lily. Don't laugh its true I wi- WHAT A CHEAP SHOT!" Faith said shouting and getting to her feet. Lily turned around to see a player in a red robe rubbing their arm. Apparently had been hit with a bludger club to get the quaffle out of their hand. (Lily can't tell who it is because they are so far away and I don't really care who it is). Within 25 minutes Slytherin was creaming Gryffindor with a score of 185.

"Potter better find that snitch soon. I'll kill myself....no wait....I'll kill Potter if we lose to Slytherin." Faith grumbled as she leaned far over the edge. Lily looked up and saw James hovering above them. He caught him looking at her and waved. Lily waved back and felt her heart do flip flops when he smiled. '_Why am I getting excited over a little smile? I mean its James Potter for heavens sake!' _Lily thought turning her gaze back to the game. Suddenly an uproar was heard from the Slytherin side

"What?" Lily asked looking to Faith.

"We Lost! James Potter you're a dead man!" Faith screamed pointing wildly at James as he lowered to the ground. Lily couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that maybe they had lost to Slytherin because James had been looking at her.

In the common room James was in a horrible mood. He just sat in an oversized armchair and stared at the fire. Late into the night after everyone had gone to sleep Lily decided to try and cheer James up.

"Sorry about the game." Lily said sitting in the armchair next to James's. James looked at her and sighed.

"Its not your fault. I've had a lot on my mind." He said shrugging.

"Maybe you should stress less about your Headboy duties." Lily teased.

James chuckled slightly.

"No its not that." He said giving a half hearted smile.

"Well you shouldn't have so much stress in your life." Lily said.

"Your one to talk." James smiled.

"Maybe." Lily muttered. James sighed and leaned forward. His shoulders sagged and his eyes were staring at his shoes.

"Lily.." He said softly.

"Hmmm?" Lily said looking at the fire and then looking at him. James picked up his head and looked at her. His hair hung in his face and the fire reflected off his glasses.

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"

(A/N: Ok the age guessing was close. I'm 15...anyone shocked? Ok since no one has gotten the clues about Sarah I'm going to include a small tidbit of a line from a future chapter. Ready here goes: _'...tool of her destruction through blind adoration. The evil in her soul...' _ I am such a tease...but does that help any?)

(A/N: With the idea of a Halloween party comes costumes. Any costume ideas for the group? Go into extreme detail if you can)


	52. No name

(A/N: Got new pictures on pix8 dot net if anyone wants to see them. Also someone made me a banner for Marauders Misery. Go to harrypotterfanfiction com and search for the title Marauders Misery to see the banner.)

Chapter 53: No Title

Lily only looked at James in a dazed way.

'_Did he just ask ME to the Halloween dance?' _Lily thought

'_Lily he really did he just asked you Well what are you going to say?' _A voice agued back in her mind. It sounded remarkably like Faith.

' _I'm not sure.' _Lily thought

'_Better hurry up._' The voice said. (No Faith is not telepathic. Lily is just thinking. Instead of herself arguing with her brain it manifests itself as Faith's voice. Confusing I know)

"I'll go with you...but as friends. Agreed?" Lily asked. James smiled and said

"Agreed. As friends."

'_Why just as friends?!' _Lily thought and for some odd reason it sounded like Faith was in her head,

'_Because I don't like James like that and he doesn't like me like that.' _Lily told herself as she climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory

'_Then why did he ask you and why does your heart hammer in your chest every time you see him?'_ Faith echoed in her mind.

'_Because....he just thinks I'm pretty that's all, and my heart does not hammer in my chest every time I see him._' Lily protested.

'_Liar._'Faith said.

'_Am not._' Lily thought climbing into bed but the voice in her head wouldn't give up. Was it her heart talking or her brain?

James walked numbly up the stairs to the boys dormitory. His heart was beating fast. Did he just ask Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in the whole world, to the Halloween dance? And did she just say yes? Actually she said Yes but as friends...but James could go with that. As long as he got to spend time with her he was happy.

Lily finally got her brain to quiet down and her heart to return to its normal pace. She rolled over on her side and was drifting off to sleep. Just as she crossed the border into unconsciousness she heard a '_Are too._' Echo in her brain.

James fell asleep and soon found himself dreaming. In his dream James was an auror along with Sirius, Remus and Peter. He was also married to Lily Evans and they had a baby. A baby boy to be more exact. He had black hair exactly like James and eyes that matched perfectly with Lily's. Life was perfect. James smiled in his sleep as he enjoyed the peaceful dream.

Lily's dream was far from happy. In the dream she was running.

Dream: Running as fast as she could. She seemed to be running forever but could never reach her destination, behind her a cynical laughter echoed in her mind. Lily took note of the baby held tightly in her arms. A door appeared before her and Lily ran towards the door but was unable to make it because a black shadow swallowed her up. Lily let out a scream but it was silent and no one could help her. Lily squeezed her eyes tightly together and soon found herself at Hogwarts. She was deep in the dungeons in a place she wouldn't have recognized if it wasn't for the constant thought that she was at Hogwarts. Lily looked around and saw she was in a stone hallway. There was water that came up around her ankles and it was rising. Lily looked around in search for a sign of anyone.

"Hello" She screamed. No answer. Lily became afraid when that cynical laughter returned. The same one that came with the shadow that had engulfed her only minutes before. Suddenly Lily heard screams. It sounded similar to Sarah. Lily looked around for the source of the screams and squinted in the darkness. A door. Lily could make out a door far off. Moving through the water as best as she could she walked to the door. The screams intensified with every step and she heard others scream too.By this time the water had risen up to the point where it almost touched Lily's knees. Lily placed a hand onto the door to open it and images flashed before her eyes.

A soaking wet Sirius held an uncouncious Faith out of the water so she would not slip and drown.

Sarah, Remus, and James all were back to back with wands pointed searching in the darkness for something to attack. (Cough Cough Foreshadowing Cough Cough.)

Then as if she had touched a portkey Lily was in a graveyard. Lily looked around and saw that it was dark and there was a slight fog around her ankles. To her right she could see a group of people standing in a circle. Lily moved towards the group and realized they were all wearing black robes. In the middle of the circle was a boy. The boy was on the ground and had his back pressed up against a tombstone. Lily recognized the boy.

"James." She gasped.

James did not look at Lily. He was staring straight ahead at the person in front of him. Lily couldn't see the person but she recognized the high pitched laughter from her previous two dreams. James looked around wildly, that's when Lily realized it wasn't James. This boy had enchanting green eyes, not James's brown ones.

Lily began to wake up and could hear a distant far off scream.

Lily sat up in her bed and look around.

"Weird." She muttered and fell back asleep.

(A/N: Send me costume ideas for the group!!! Like should Lily be an angle because shes so nice etc. Give me ideas!)


	53. Halloween Dance

Chapter 54: Halloween Dance

"I feel stupid." Lily said.

"Lily if you don't come out of there I'm going to kick down the door." Faith said to a bathroom stall.

"But I look stupid." Lily said on the other side.

"That's impossible. Open the door." Sarah said softly.

Lily sighed and opened the door. Sarah smiled widely and Faith whistled. Lily looked at her reflection in a cracked body mirror. Lily was dressed as the goddess of the moon, Selene. Her hair was in loose waves about her shoulders. Her skin was a soft pale color accented by her hair. Her dress was a dark blue, it dragged on the floor slightly when she walked and it was sparkly all over making her shine like stars.

"You look fabulous." Sarah said smiling. Sarah was a vampire. She had on a black dress with long sleeves that were ripped to shreds. Her black hair was sleek and straight and framed her face perfectly. She had on a silver eye shadow which made her eyes pop out and Faith had let her borrow her silver cross. The dress made Sarah's little hips seem curvier.

"Yeah you do." Faith said jabbing Lily in the ribs. Faith was a cat.(Faith was the hardest to pick out what to wear.) She had real cat like velvet ears perched on top of her head. Her outfit was entirely black (think the outfit from catwoman). She had three whiskers drawn on her face with a black pen. She had painted her long nails a black color and performed a spell to they became longer and stronger. Her outfit clung to her body showing off her great physique.

"Our men await." Faith said as she held her fuzzy black tail and walked out of the bathroom with a playful smile and her black heels clicking out a steady rhythm.

Lily and Sarah grinned and followed after Faith. There was a low whistle from Sirius as the girls approached. Sirius was dressed as a dog (a little joke...I thought it was humorous). He had on dog like ears that drooped when he was sad and perked up when he was happy. There was a tail that the girls wondered if it was real or not.

At the sound of Sirius whistling James turned around and smiled. Lily felt her breath catch in her throat. James looked incredibly handsome. He was dressed as Apollo the sun god. He had on a bright mixture of red, gold and white. He looked quite regal and even had on a medallion with the gryffindor lion on it.

Remus came forward and extended an arm. Sarah blushed a deep crimson before taking it. Remus was also dressed as a vampire. He had on a white shirt that looked to be from the 18th century. Over it he had on a blood red vest and black slacks. To pull off the ensemble he had a black trench coat and a black cane with a blood red stone at the top.

James smiled and came forward and offered his arm. Lily could feel her stomach turning over as she took it and walked into the great hall with him. They were closely followed by Sirius and Faith.

The great hall looked extravagant. It seemed to be three times the size it normally was. In the far back was a band playing. To their right along the wall was a long table full of food and drink. In the left and right corners (next to the door) where hundreds of tiny tables dressed with black tablecloths and candles. In the center everyone was dancing. It was picture perfect.

A group of Slytherins snickered as the three couples walked by. Faith shot them a glare and hissed.

"Care for a dance?" James whispered to Lily. Lily felt her heart beat harder than it ever had in its life.

"Sure." Lily said. James could feel his stomach doing flip flops as he took Lily out onto the dance floor. His hand went around her waist and he could feel his breath catch in his throat. James wasn't sure if he was getting dizzy from the dancing or the fact that he was dancing with Lily Evans.

Lily could feel eyes on her. Looking around she saw that several of the girls were glaring at her. Lily suddenly became very conscious of the tempo of the music. It had slowed down considerably. '_Don't blush don't blush_.' Lily repeated in her mind as she felt her body come closer to James's.

"Wheres the rodent?" Faith asked her arms wrapped around Sirius's neck.

"Who Peter?" Sirius smiled.

"Who else?" Faith said grinning.

"Not sure....In fact...I haven't seen him in a while." Sirius said thinking about it.

"I wonder..." Faith said biting her lower lip. She gazed around the room and her eyes rested on Lily and James. A devilish smile played on Faith's lips. She pulled Sirius's head closer to hers and whispered into his ear.

Sarah's head was resting comfortably against Remus's chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart. Sarah knew that shortly it would be Christmas again and she would be forbidden to talk to Remus at all. This filled her with grief. Remus held Sarah tighter as if reading her mind.

"It'll be ok." He whispered.

"Lily!" Faith yelled running up to Lily and grabbing her arm. James and Lily stopped and turned their head to look at Faith. Faith's face had a look of sheer horror on it.

"There! The lake! The squid it...Come quick!" Faith said frantically ripping Lily apart from James and dragging her out the door. Lily's head began to buzz with worry. '_What was wrong? It would have to be something serious to get Faith this worked up._' Faith led Lily and turned around.

"Over there. I'm going to go get McGonagall!" Faith yelled before running off. Lily hurried as quickly as she could to the lake.

"James!" Sirius said grabbing James by the shoulder.

"You..I..hell I can't lie to you. We had a plan to get you and Lily alone together. She's by the lake."Sirius said.James smiled and ran off.

"Nice one!" Faith said smacking Sirius upside the head.

"You can't lie...that's a dirty lie in itself." Faith jeered. Sirius just smiled coyly and grabbed Faith's hand leading her outside.

Lily looked around the lake confused. There was nothing here except her, the lake and a half moon reflecting off the lake. Lily sighed and turned around just in time to see James walking towards her. Lily could feel her knees weaken. He looked so handsome coming towards her. The moon reflected off his black hair and his glasses lighting up his face. He looked every bit the gentleman.

"Hi." Lily breathed as James neared her.

"Lily...I..." James started but instead of using words he used actions. James Potter leaned forward and kissed Lily Evans.

(A/N: The characters will be wearing different costumes for the fic on harrypotterfanfiction com. So if you'd like to see the differences between the two fics check it out, and if you do review it an tell me which version you like better.)


	54. Halloween Dance part 2

Chapter 55: Halloween Dance part 2

"He kissed her. Sirius he actually kissed her."

Faith whispered excitedly. When Sirius didn't respond Faith turned around. A huge gust of wind shot by, tousling Faith's hair. Once Faith got the hair out of her face she realized she was all alone. '_Where did that boy run off to?' _Faith thought putting her hands on her hips and frowning. Faith looked down at her feet and then up only to see someone walking towards her. The person walking towards her was obviously male. Whoever they were they were dressed entirely in black. As the wind picked up again Faith could see they were wearing a large black coat which billowed in the wind behind them. As the person neared Faith recognized him as Serverus Snape.

Serverus Snape stood next to Faith and looked between the trees at what she was looking at.

"Your awfully nosy." Serverus said smiling.

"I have a right to be. I'm her best friend." Faith said. Serverus chuckled and looked at Faith, gazing into her eyes. Faith was locked in his gaze and couldn't seem to break away.

"Where's Sirius?" Serverus asked casually.

"Not sure." Faith said. Serverus nodded as if he understood something.

"Faith, Tell me. What does one do when they want to do something that will be good at the moment but will have horrible consequences in the end?" Serverus said. Faith was shocked with the question and searched for an appropriate answer.

"I guess...it depends on if the they want to do is worth the consequence." Faith said.

Serverus nodded again and seemed to be deep in thought. Faith looked between the trees to James and Lily who were still locking lips. When she looked back at Serverus he seemed closer to her than before.

"I think its worth it." Serverus said and then wrapped his arms around Faith's waist kissing her, ignoring the low growl behind him.

Lily's head and body went numb as James broke the kiss.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry its just..." James said his brown eyes gazing into Lily's emerald ones. '_No. Don't apologize that just ruins it!_' James thought. At any moment James expected a large slap right across his cheek. Lily just smiled and leaned forward and kissed James. James almost drew back in shock. Almost. Instead James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist pulling her forward.

"Your so beautiful you can't even imagine it." Remus said gazing into her eyes. Sarah gave a small smile but couldn't help that think her parents would be furious if they knew she was still dating Remus. She was almost positive they would kill him if they knew.  
  
"Remus..I.." Sarah said softly looking down.  
  
"I love you." Remus said picking up Sarah's chin and gazing into her eyes. Sarah could feel her eyes water with sadness.  
  
"I love you too." Sarah choked out. Remus gave Sarah a sad loving look. A large gust of wind came by tossing Sarah;s straight hair into her face. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and wiped away a tear. Then he kissed her. Sarah could feel her heart rise out of it's pain as she felt Remus's arms around her.

Serverus broke the kiss off with Faith and screamed. He still partially held her in his arms as a large black dog attacked his arm. Serverus fell backwards pulling Faith down with him. Faith quickly rolled off Serverus as the large black dog started to drag Serverus away.

Serverus's screams and Snuffles loud growls caused James and Lily to come running. Faith took note of their tightly clasped hands. James instantly recognized Snuffles as Sirius and made an attempt to pull him off of Serverus. It wasn't until a worried looking Sarah and Remus appeared that they were actually able to pull Snuffles off. Snuffles changed back into Sirius.

Serverus's arm was horrible looking. Blood was running freely out of his arm and staining the grass underneath him.. Sirius looked fine except for a small cut above his right eye. Faith grabbed a handful of Serverus's coat and pressed it onto his arm to stop the bleeding. Serverus winced from the pain and his arm made sickening noises as the cloth pushed down on it.

"Sirius let me see your eye." Faith said. Sirius walked over and knelt next to Faith. Using one hand to hold down the cloth, Faith looked at Sirius eye.

"You'll be fine." Faith said wiping blood away from Sirius eyes. He looked into her eyes concerned and angry.

"My god what happened here!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Professor. A dog. It came out of the Forbidden Forest!" James lied quickly.

"My Heavens! I'll take Mr. Snape to the hospital wing. You 6 go to the common room." McGonagall said. They all nodded and procedded to the common room. Sirius knelt down close to Serverus's ear before leaving and said

"Next time I'll kill you."

(A/N: I already have the two parts of the three part chapter which will be concluding Marauders Misery. But I also have the first two chapters for Marauders Misery 2 written so never fear. Also Marauders Misery 2 will go more in depth with what the group did before their fifth year.You'll see. )


	55. Death is apart of Life

(A/N: Don't fret. Marauders Misery isn't over yet. We have about 8 more chapters or so left-including the last three chapters-I will also be putting the first chapter of MM2 when I put up the last of MM so never fear. Also MM2 will be a prequel and a sequel.)

Chapter 56: Death is apart of Life

Christmas break had come before anyone had known what had happened. Everything seemed to be moving so fast. Lily and James were now the hottest couple at Hogwarts. Faith talked to Serverus less and less. Serverus became colder and meaner as the days went on. Sarah seemed more and more depressed as the days passed, knowing the school year would soon be over. Remus fell more in love with Sarah. Sirius played more and more pranks, trying to leave behind a legacy. Peter became distant from the others.

Their lives just seemed to get more confusing every day. It really became chaos though on December 24th. It was about 6:30(pm) and Lily was sitting at the kitchen table watching the snow fall and drinking hot chocolate.

An owl came barreling towards the door, Lily jumped up from her seat and opened the door just in time for the owl to come swooping in. The owl landed on the table and gave a few urgent hoots. Lily snatched the owl from the owl and it flew off. Lily opened up the envelope and recognized the rushed cursive letters that slanted to the left as Faith's. It read:

Lils,

Come to Saint Mungos Right away. James's father is dying.

Faith

Lily noticed a small amount of green powder at the bottom of the envelope. She quickly grabbed her forest green coat out of the closet. She scribbled out a note to her parents as she hurried over to the fireplace. The fire spat at Lily as she threw in the Floo Powder.

"Saint Mungos!" She hollered and with a whush she was gone.

Faith paced nervously back in forth. '_Where was Lily?' _She thought. Faith stared anxiously at the row of fireplaces that lined the downstairs waiting room of Saint Mungos. She twisted the tie to her black, cotton trench coat in her fingers.

A green fire roared before quickly dying again reveling Lily standing there. Faith grabbed Lily's hand anxiously and began to drag her about.

James sat at in a chair at the side of her fathers bed, his eyes stung terribly. His head was in his hands, his head was down so low it was just centimeters from the bed. Seated next to him was his mother who was sobbing which broke James's heart. His father lay on the bed a ghostly pale color. His hair was a fierce gray color, he still held mischief in his eyes. James couldn't believe what was happening. His father was dying. His father. The man that had raised him, had snuck him chocolate when his mother said no. The man who pretended to discipline when he made trouble but secretly rewarded him.

Leaning up against a far wall was Remus. He held a sniffling Sarah in his arms. Remus's eyes were clouded over with grief. Seated on the other side of James was Sirius. Sirius was looking down at the floor trying to will himself not to cry. Here was a man that lay dying that had been more of a father to him than his own. He had let him stay in his house when he had none.

Lily walked into the room silently. It was completely quiet except for the ragged breathing of Alden Potter and the sobs and sniffles of the others. Lily walked softly over the James and knelt besides him. James's head came up slowly and the first thing he saw was Lily's soft green eyes. Lily wrapped her arms around James's neck and he buried his head into her shoulder. Sirius got up and pushed his chair closer to James's, so Lily could sit down.

Sirius's eyes were a nasty red color and he walked up to Faith, who gave him a big hug. (Keep in mind Faith is the only one who really knows what its like to lose a family member. Remus's mother died but he was way too young to know anything about it.)

Hours went by and their limbs became stiff from their lack of movement. Sirius and Faith had seated themselves in a spot on the floor. Faith's head was leaning up the wall and she was raking her fingers through Sirius's hair. (Why do people like that so much?) Sarah's head was pressed up against Remus's chest and he held her tightly. Lily and James's hands were tightly intertwined and she rested her head on his shoulder as he concentrated on the floor.

Faith rested her head on top of Sirius's shoulder. One of his arms was holding her close while the other was entwined with her hand. She began to wake up.Faith winced as she looked around the room. Bright sunlight shone in through the window above her. The floor in front of her was brightly lit and hurt her eyes. She looked over and that James and Lily's chairs were emptying. Faith then noticed two pairs of legs poking out from the other side of the bed.

Lily was awake and looking around the room. She had not allowed herself to fall asleep. She and James and settled down on the floor next to his father's bed. Both of James's arms were wrapped around Lily and she could hear the steady beat of his heart.

James had drifted in and out of sleep all night. Every time he awoke it was to his mother's sobs and his father's ragged breathing. At the moment James was sleeping. He was having a firmlar dream where everything was perfect. James wanted desperatly for that dream to be real.

Remus's leg felt warm. His eyes opened lazily and he noticed his leg was in the direct direction of the sun. He moved his leg out from the sun and yawned. His eyes were blurry and when they came back into focus he noticed Faith and Sirius sitting under the window. Faith gave a faint smile. Remus raised his eyesbrows and then fell back asleep.

After a good 25 hour nap, Alden Potter woke up and looked around the room. He noticed it was deathly quiet and pale moonlight was drifting into the room.

"Hannah." he said hoarsly. His wife's head jerked up as did everyone elses. Everyone's grip on everyone elses hands tightened.

"Alden?" Hannah Potter said leaning forward, her voice croaking as she reached for her husbands hand. They were ice cold. Alden gave a slight smile and looked at Sarah.

"S-S..." Alden said but was finding it hard to breathe.

"Shhh. You don't need to speak." Hannah said.

"No...I...wanna get this all out." Alden said clutching his wifes hand who squeezed in response as hot tears ran down her face.

"Sarah. You've been so...good to Remus here. Only your soft poetic nature could bring out the real man that Remus is. I know your parents have never really been there but you mustn't let that stop you from getting what you want out of life." Alden said. Silent tears fell down Sarah's face and she blushed deeply. Alden then turned to Remus.

"Remus...Ever since James brought you home in his 3rd year I knew there was something different about you. Your such an enigma....you have no idea what fun that is trying to figure you out. Treat her good boy." Alden said smiling slightly. Remus nodded and looked at Sarah who held his gaze. He squeezed her hand as if morse code.

"Faith.I'd heard much about you before I even knew you. Your one of the strongest women I'v met...never lose that...also you'll need it to keep Sirius in line." Alden chuckled. Faith smiled widely and nudged Sirius slightly as if to say 'troublemaker'.

"Sirius...I knew once James brought you home in his first year that you two would soon be the troublemakers of the school. I wasn't wrong. Make sure you hold on to that one." Alden said nodding to Faith and smiling.

"Hannah...There are no words nor enough time to say exactly what I want to say to you. The only words that... come to mind are that I love you...and I espically loved all the times we had...I always remembered the good ones and never gave the bad ones a second thought." Alden said. Hannah weeped and kissed her husbands hand.

"James...my what a striking brave handsome image of your father you've become. Much to... your mothers displeasure I knew... one day you would be as every bit mischievous.... and troublesome as I was in my day. Remember James, every man dies... but not every man lives."

"Lily...I knew from the first time I met you that my son would be enthralled with you....I wasn't wrong...with your breautiful eyes...how could James resist....be sure to watch my son for me....hes a bit of a troublemaker." Alden said. Lily squeezed James's hand.

A few short hours later. Alden Potter died at the young age of 40.

(A/N: I must say that I recommened everyone watch the show Lost on Tv. Every Wed. at around night timeish (probably around anywhere from 6-8oclock) but its a great show and I advise everyone watch it...plus any requests people have. Anything anyone would like to see happen before thier school year ends?)


	56. Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 57: The Order of the Phoenix

School started and even though James tried to play it off like everything was just peachy keen his close friends knew that it wasn't. Even when Sirius asked him about it he refused to say anything about it. After a week had passed Lily began to pester Faith to talk to him

"Why should I?" Faith asked taken aback.

"Your the only one who knows what its like to lose a parent..."Lily said trailing off. Faith eyes went wide.

"No.No.No and No. I can't talk to James about that." Faith said. Lily sighed. Why did James and Faith have to be so difficult? Why couldn't they just talk about it?

"I think it would do him good." Lily said walking off and muttering under her breath

"and you."

Later in that week while they were taking a particularly stressful Potions test Filch came in and said

"Dumbeldore needs to see Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Snape, Sloom, Evans, and Deluna." Filch said.The eight all stole glances at one another as if searching for an answer. The eight silently got up and shuffled out of the room under the stares of thier peers.

"Nasty bit of trouble you all are in....tells Filch what it is that you did." Filch said grinning as they followed him to Dumbeldores office.

"Nothing." James and Sirius said at the same time.

"I bet it was something you two did....maybe you three." Filch said pointing to James and Sirius and then Faith.

"Oh yes...we all painted the astronomy tower bright red.You've caught us now. Damn." Faith said sarcastically and snapping her fingers as if she'd been caught in some brilliant scheme.

Filch glared at her as he said the password (Chocolate Frogs) and muttered something about troublesome teenagers as he left. The eight climbed the stairs in silence. Serverus in front followed by Peter. Sirius who was closely followed by Faith who was clutching the back of his shirt to keep from falling. Lily, James, Remus and Sarah all followed behind them.

Serverus pushed open the door and found eight armchairs all in a line that had a slight curve to it. Serverus picked a black armchair, seated next to him in the dark green chair was Sirius who had rushed over to make sure that Serverus and Faith were far apart. Next to Sirius in a dark red chair was Faith, next to her in a light blue chair was Sarah. Followed by Remus in a similar chair then James and Lily had matching forest green chairs.

Dumbeldore leaned far over his desk and sighed.

"I don't suppose any of you know why you're here?" Dumbeldore said.

"No...not really." Sarah tucking her feet underneath her.

"Well I can assure you its not for painting the astronomy tower bright red." Dumbeldore said smiling at Faith who smirked back while kicking off her trainers (or shoes).

"I would like to speak once everyone gets here." Dumbeldore said. Within the next few minutes there were two popping noises. The first person to apparate in the room was Arthur Weasley. He smiled at Faith and she gave him a slight wave as he took a chair that Dumbeldore produced with a wave of his wand. The second person was someone that only Remus and Faith recognized. Limping across the room was a younger much less scarred Mad Eye Moody. His eye swiveled around and locked on Remus and then Faith. Instead of sitting he stood behind them all.

"Now that were all here I can begin." Dumbeldore said adusting his half moon spectacles.

"Well the ministry is going to announce tomorrow that there is a man out there named Voldemort trying to rid the world of muggle borns. The ministry however does not see eye to eye with me. I believe that Voldemort is a big threat while the ministry thinks that just in another year he will be gone. The ministry isn't going to do anything and just let this voldemort thing blow over. I propose a different idea. I propose we try and put a stop to Voldemort and his deatheaters. We would be finding out who is a deatheater and keeping tabs on them. We would also be working with others to try and stop any deatheater activity." Dumbeldore said calmly and sternly. The others just stared at him.

"What would we call this group?" Sarah said timidly.

"That...I have not figured out yet." Dumbeldore said slighlty put out.

"Well wouldn't that be an important thing? Faith asked.

"Yes..Yes, I suppose it would." Dumbeldore said.

"Any ideas for names?" James asked. Everyone thought for a minute and offered

"Dumbeldore's Army?" Everyone exchanged glances.

"Its not really my army." Dumbeldore said smiling.

"Yeah and not really an army more of a group or an order." Faith said leaning forward and looking at Lily.

"Order...Order of..." Lily said and everyone thought.

"Fawkes." Sarah said looking at Fawkes the pheonix.

"Order of the Fawkes?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really clicking in my mind." Sirius said.

"Order...Order of the phoenix?" James offered hopefully. Everyone thought for a minute and decided this was a perfect name. They then deicded to meet every other Saturday night in Dumbeldore's office.

In the middle of the night Peter Pettigrew sat in the common room staring at the fire. A noise behind him startled him. Turning around he saw Sarah. Only this Sarah had blood red eyes and they held a glazed look.

Sarah bent down on one knee and said

"I want to join the Dark Lord."

(A/N: Ok I need to know a few things: 1.) Did I ever say how Sirius and Faith met or when Sirius first saw Faith? 60 points to whoever tells me. 2.) Did I ever say how Lucius met any of the others? 10 points to whoever tells me. and lastly I would like to make a chapter of memories. Particularly your memories. So tell me what your favorite:

Lily/James moment

Sirius/Faith moment

Sarah/Remus moment

funniest moment

moment invloving Serverus

moment that made you cry the hardest

moment where you sat on the edge of you seat.

Ok so I need to know all of those. Tell me in your reviews. Thankies)


	57. Hogsmede

Chapter 58:Hogsmede

"Faith Anne Sloom!" Lily hollared as Faith walked into the common room after spending a portion of the night with the Marauders in the Shrieking Shack. Lily was unable to go because she had some Head Girl duty.

"Yes'm?" Faith asked.

"Have you talked to James yet?" Lily asked tapping her foot.

"About what?" Faith asked plopping down on the couch. Lily sighed heavily.

"About his father. We've covered this before." Lily said. Faith sighed.

"Fine...tomorrow. After the Hogsmede visit. I will talk to him." she said. Lily smiled.

"Please Faith!" Sarah said.

"Make Lily go." Faith said.

"No we all have to go it will be fun I promise." Sarah said making a pouty face. She had heard about this woman who was supposed to be great at telling fortunes and Sarah had been trying to get them all the go ever since they arrived at Hogsmede.

"Come on it won't be that bad." Sirius said wrapping his arms around Faith's neck and resting his chin on her head.

"If I go I'm draggin you in with me." Faith said. Sirius laughed and said

"Not a chance."

"Puhleaze." Sarah said making her best pouty voice and face she could. Everyone exchanged glances and said

"All right." Sarah smiled and walked with Remus, thier hands glued together.

Faith jumped on Sirius's back and James and Lily walked, hands intertwined and shoulders next to each other.

They all stood outside the building staring up at the sign. Faith jumped down off Sirius's back. The building was brick and dirty, a small wooden sign hung above reading "Madame Spice's Palm Readings"

They all walked into the building and found it incredibly hot and cramped. There was a small woman with frizzy blonde hair sitting behind a circular table.

"Come sit." She said in a dreamy far away voice. Sarah and Remus were the first to sit. They placed thier hands on the table and Madame Spice looked at thier palms.

"The one she loves dearly... will be passed the tool of her destruction through blind adoration. The evil in her soul creeps across her like a the night creeps over the edge of the full moon until nothing remains but infinite blackness. You must be careful my dear of the men in your life." She said. Sarah looked hypnotized and Remus was just looking at Madame Spice like 'what is that supposed to mean?'

Sarah placed two galleons on the table and Lily and James were the next to sit down.

"A son..A son..your son will bring joy and dispair. He'll have trials which you'll not be around to help him with. A great power rises from both of you and with that power you'll be able to defeat the great evil." Lily and James exchanged glances showing that they thought this woman spent a little to much time in the dark.

Sirius and Faith were next. Madame Spice inspected thier palms and said

"Out of strife, a romance blooms from spirits which are unknown to be kindred. One will fall and leave the other to mourn what was never realized, the whole that was whole ecoming half once again for the veil to be passed is not a closed door.... forever more, do heed this, we implore. Or all that was could be will pass indefinetley into darkness, love for the one nevermore."

Sirius and Faith both raised eyebrows. They placed a sickle on the table and then left.

"See it wasn't that bad." Sarah said.

"I haven't heard anything that stupid after John Lovegood said he was going looking for a popsicle stick that could sing the ABC's." Faith said. Sirius and James laughed.

"I wonder what she meant." Sarah said thinking about what she said for everyone.

James sat in the common room staring at the fire.

"Hey Prongs" Faith said taking the seat next to him.

"Hey." He said.

Faith sighed and started to speak.

"I can't stand your parents." Remus growled tearing up another letter that they had sent Sarah about Remus.

"I know. I'll try and talk to them about it." Sarah said softly.

"That won't help your parents are completely unreasonable." Remus said.

"Thats not true. They are just afraid of you. Its all those stories about werewolves." Sarah said defensively.

"I think they just don't like me. They're trying to keep you from being happy." Remus said. Sarah looked taken back.

"Of course they like you. They are just confused. Of course my parents want me happy." Sarah said her voice rising.

"Apparantly not when they're calling me...what was it...a vicious man who isn't worthy of you." Remus said picking up a shard of the letter. Sarah was angry. _'How could Remus say that?'_

Remus was angry _'Why can't she understand that they hate me and don't want to see her happy?'_

"Your parents don't care. They just want to see you away from me!" Remus hollared.

Sarah didn't respond to Remus. She just left. (Ohhhh Trouble in paradise.)


	58. Changes

Chapter 59: Changes

Over the time the group began to notice...changes in Sarah. She was moodier, more aggressive and seemed to snap at anyone, including Remus. Also her eyes seemed to be changing a reddish color. There were times when Sarah seemed her normal self but those were rare moments. In fact she had done something she had never done in the course of her whole life. Sarah got into a fight. Not just a fight with anyone. Sarah got into a fight with Faith.

Faith was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Sirius and Remus. Remus was talking to them about how much Sarah has changed. They were trying to figure out why when Sarah came into the room.

"Talk to your parents?" Remus asked.

"No..why?" Sarah asked. Remus threw down a letter. It read:

Stay away from my daughter you werewolf freak. I don't want your filth any where near her.

"They're just worried is all. Just ignore them." Sarah said.

"How can you say that? They sit here and threaten Remus's life and tell him he can't see you, and yet you say that they are worried and tell him to ignore them. How is he going to ignore it when he has a silver bullet in his chest." Faith said.

"This doesn't concern you!" Sarah snapped. Faith's jaw went rigid.

"This concerns all of us. Remus is our friend and you need to tell your parents to back off." Faith said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Its not my fault they don't like him!" Sarah shouted.

"No its not but you've been acting strange lately. I don't know if its because your parents are getting to you or what but try and act a little humane to your boyfriend." Faith snapped. Sarah's eyes blazed a deep red color.

"Shut up mudblood!" Sarah hollared. Faith was on her feet in minutes. She stood an inch from Sarah. While Sarah stood at a small 5'1, Faith was at a good 5'3'' and easily towered over her.

"Don't you dare." Faith growled and then turned to walk out of the room.

"Just like her mother." Sarah muttered. Faith spun around and delivered Sarah a smart slap across the cheek that had her spiraling to the floor.

Sarah's cheek felt as if it was on fire. Tears began to well up in her eyes and Fatih left the common room quickly followed by Sirius.

Faith walked by the room of requirement and walked in. Inside were selves with butterbeers, a couch with several arm chairs and a roaring fire. Sirius came in behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Faith stopped and her shoulders heaved. Sirius wrapped his arms around her neck and placed his cheek next to hers. Faith sighed and said

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know...the saddest part is he still loves her." Sirius said as Lily came bursting into the room.

"I thought I'd find you here. Something needs to be done about Sarah!" Exclaimed Lily. James came in shortly after Lily.

"Did she call you a mudblood?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded and looked down at her feet.

"You know...maybe she just needs some sense knocked into her. I could smack her around a bit and maybe...she'll get the point." Faith said shrugging. Sirius smiled and Lily chuckled saying

"No that wouldn't work."

"It would make me feel better." Faith said smiling. James raised his hand up in the air and said

"I second the nomination of beating the hell out of Sarah."

Sirius smiled and said

"I third it...if thats even the right word for it."

"If you beat the hell out of Sarah...what will Remus do? Do you really want to deal with an angry werewolf?" Lily asked. The others exchanged glances. Did they want to deal with an angry Remus? Not a chance.

"Ok...what do you propose then?" Sirius asked.

"Be nicer." Lily said. The others made sounds of exasperation.

"Be nicer? How?" Faith questioned.

"Just try and be nicer. If that doesn't work then you can beat her lifeless." Lily smiled.

"Well I guess if I have to." Faith sighed.

Sarah Deluna sat perched in front of a roaring fire while her friends talked in the room of requirement. Remus had already long gone to bed and she could be alone.

"Tell me more about the Order." A steely voice said.

"Well my lord-" Sarah said. In the next 5 minutes she named the people in the Order, thier occupations and thier family members names. She also told Voldemort a list of people that the Order knew as deatheaters and what thier next move was.

"Hmmmm..." Voldemort said.

"Sarah..I have a new job for you. That is to get rid of the Order of the Pheonix. They may not pose as a threat now but in the future its possilbe they could be." He commanded.

"Yes my lord." Sarah said obediantly.

"Oh..and start by killing off those annoying Marauders." Voldemort said with a slight chuckle.

"How my lord?" Sarah ventured.

"I don't know. Get creative. Just make sure its slow, and that they are plenty fearful when you do it. You shall be rewarded greatly for this." Voldemort said and with a whush of air he was gone. Sarah nodded and headed up to the girls dormitory. Miles away Voldemort was sitting in a chair with a snake curled at his feet.

"Soon the Order will be out of my way...as for Sarah...an asest. An unvaluable one." Voldemort said with a high pierced laugh echoing into the night.


	59. What’s with her?

(A/N: A million points to Dracoslilgirl4ever for saying: For a second while i

was reading your story i was thinking that it sounded like jk rowling

wrote it before the harry potter books, cause everything just clicks!!)

(A/N: Ok need more of the memories people! A fluff chapter to just lay down some factoids)

Chapter 60: What's with her?

As the end of the school year drew closer and closer every 7th year became more and more excited, and Sarah and Peter became all the more distant. Sarah's grades slipped slightly. Before she was getting A's, E's and the occasional O now she was getting mostly P's and the occasional A. She had also been spending less and less time with Remus and more time with Peter and the Slytherins.

"Hey Sarah Deluna! Did you forget you're a Gryffindor?!" Sirius yelled while standing on the seat. Faith was busy pulling on Sirius's pant leg trying to get him to sit down. Sarah looked up from her spot at the Slytherin table. For some reason she was sitting with them instead of the Gryffindors, where she belonged. Sarah glared at Sirius and Sirius made a face like _'what are you doing?'. _

_"_Sirius Black." Faith muttered through gritted teeth while tugging on his pant leg. Sirius just let himself fall down onto the seat, Faith sighed.

"Must you humiliate the entire lot of us!" Faith whispered harshly. Sirius smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Of course love." he said goofily. Faith sighed and rolled her eyes. James and Lily exchanged glances and laughed.

"What is with that girl?" Faith said turning around and stealing a glance at Sarah.

"I don't know...I wish she'd at least talk to us. I mean is that too much to ask?" Lily said aggravated.

"I found someone she talks to...quite a lot actually." Faith said.

"Who?" Sirius asked. Faith couldn't tell Sirius. He would explode if he knew she had even talked to him, but it was their only chance at finding out what was wrong with Sarah.

"Me." A voice said behind them.

"Just the man we wanted to see." Faith said. Behind her was Serverus Snape, Sirius looked at him in shock and then at her. The grip on her hand tightened, Faith tightened her grip and Sirius stopped squeezing so hard.

"I can't stay for long." Serverus said. Lily squeezed James's hand as he muttered

"good"

'Why did they always have to be so mean to him? I mean yes he does have a tendency to be a prat and has kissed Faith a few times but look at his background, he wouldn't be half as mean and stingy if the boys hadn't tortured him all those years, and besides he acts a little bit nicer when Faith is around. He also wouldn't dare try anything on her with Sirius standing right there.' Lily thought.

"Sarah has been spending a lot of time with Lucius Malfoy...who we all know is on the high suspicion list of being a deatheater." Serverus said. He was nervous for two reasons.

1.) He was talking to Faith in front of Sirius

2.) He kept having blackouts and it was worrying him

"Also I caught her giggling about something with Mary Finger. Also she hasn't done her homework in forever and her and Lucius made deal. She copies homework and he-" Serverus said.

"He what?" Lily asked.

"I...I just lost my thought." Serverus said shaking his head.

"I'll tell you when I remember." he said before running off. What was wrong with him? 'Whats with my brain just going dead at points in the day? Also why am I blacking out all the time?' Serverus thought as he rushed to the Slytherin common room.

"That's pretty crazy." Lily said.

"Wasn't much help." Faith said as James reached over and grabbed her drink.

"So much like an American." James said as Sarah pushed a first year around.

"Shush! Remus is coming." Lily said. Remus came and sat next to Lily. He looked tired and strained. He took a drink of Lily's pumpkin juice and then saw Sarah sitting with the Sltytherins. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Don't worry Moony...we'll get her back." Lily said.

"Yeah even if I have to beat 'er" Faith said giving a subtle smile.

"Thanks...she'll come around I know she will. I'm sure its just the Imperius curse or something." Remus said semi-hopefully. He then got up and left. Probably to go to the library.

"The Imperius curse? I doubt it." Sirius muttered.

"Yeah doubtful..but maybe...oh well." Faith said as she turned her head just in time to watch Sarah leave the Great Hall.

"I sure do hope she comes around." Sirius said.

"Yeah...that would ruin Remus...and to-OW!" James said going to rub his leg. Sirius had just given him a swift kick. Sirius held a warning look on his face and James nodded.James whispered into Lily's ear and she gasped.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Nothing." Sirius said. Faith looked to Lily and she shook her head.

"Come on." Faith said sighing.

"It's nothing." Sirius said as he got up.

"No it's something." Faith said getting up.

"No it really isn't" Sirius said.

"Sirius Black....I'll weasel it out of you some how." Faith said grinning and poking him in the stomach.

'Soon. Soon they will be dead' Sarah thought over and over to herself. All she had left to do was the Imperius curse. It would be simple enough and she knew just the person to perform it on.

"Hello Serverus." Sarah said innocently to Serverus who was leaning against a wall and holding his head in pain.

(A/N: I've discovered that people love the conflict between Sarah and Remus. Hurray! But I need reasons for the other two couples to fight. Good reasons. They won't fight in Marauders Misery but there will be a ton of fights in MM2. Be prepared for lots of twists and long chapters.)


	60. Last Chapter part 1

Last Chapter part 1.

Faith was walking towards the Great Hall. It was the second to last day of school. The last two days of school were for celebration for all 7th years. The first day was just to say good bye to the school. The second was a big dinner where your whole family came. Faith was excited eager to get to the great hall early. Thats were you had to sign up to order a Memory Book (we'll talk about that more in the sequel)

"Faith." Sarah whispered. Faith turned to see Sarah. Sarah motioned for Faith to follow and ran off down the halls. Faith was confused but ran after Sarah just the same. Faith followed Sarah down a series of halls and down many stairs.

Sarah was running as fast and hard as she could. She had to stay ahead of Faith. Just a little bit farther. The half moon necklace (who gave this to Sarah? 20 points) around Sarah's neck kept slapping up against her chest.

Before Faith knew it she was down in a part of the dungeons she did not recognize. Sarah ran down a long hall and dissapeared behind a door. Faith gave her last bit of energy and sprinted down the long hallway and burst through the door. Faith could feel something collide with the back of her head and the world go black.

Serverus had hit Faith on the back of the head with a heavy piece of stone. He had a glazed look over his face.

"Good. The Dark Lord will be most pleased. We just have to wait for the others." Sarah said. Serverus nodded and dragged Faith over into a corner. Serverus was under the Imperius curse.

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently in the common room. _'Where in the world was Faith?' _she was supposed to go down to the great hall with him. _'Probably forgot about me taking her. That girl has the memory of....something that doesn't have a good memory.'_

"Sirius!" Peter said bursting into the common room.

"Hmmm?" Sirius muttered.

"Faith wants you to meet her in the dungeons. Come on!" Peter cried and then ran out the door. Sirius ran after Peter yelling at him to slow down. Sirius found himself in a long dark stone hallway he did not recognize. His could hear something going on behind the door at the end of the hall. Sirius ran to the door and through the it. He saw a thick piece of rock being thrust towards his head. Sirius moved and the rock missed him and hit a pipe. Water began to leak on to the floor.

"What the bloody hell?" Sirius yelled staring at Serverus. Suddenly Sarah hit Sirius in the back of the head. Sirius fell to the ground and Serverus dragged him over next to Faith.

"Remus...Sarah...She...Somethings wrong with her!" Peter cried. Remus's head jetted up from the book he was reading(he's not one for big crowds). He snatched his wand and followed Peter.

James was nearly mowed over by Remus running after a speeding Peter.

"Remus?" James yelled.

"Come on..." Peter yelled back. James rolled his eyes and followed after Remus and Peter. Remus was the first to go through the door and just nearly missed the blow from Serverus. James quickly entered behind Remus and thrust Serverus up against the wall. Serverus hit his head and slipped into uncounciousness. He fell down and splashed into the water that had begun to collect on the floor. The water at this point was just a thin later that would barely even get your feet wet and was quickly slipping into the hallway.

"What is going on?" James yelled.

"Remus!" James yelled pointing behind Remus. Remus turned sharply and just missed Sarah trying to hit him with a rock. Sarah fell to the ground and water splashed up on her face. She turned around and glared at Remus. Her eyes were a horrible red color.

"Sarah!" Remus and James both said.

Sarah lunged at Remus and grabbed him by the throat.

"Shes being controlled by Voldemort!" Remus choked out.

"How?" James yelled. Remus suddenly remembered the woman's prophacy. 'The one she loves dearly... will be passed the tool of her destruction through blind adoration. The evil in her soul creeps across her like a the night creeps over the edge of the full moon until nothing remains but infinite blackness.'(Did I ever mention that Heartsong17 wrote the prophacies?)

Remus eyed the necklace hanging around Sarah's neck and everything seemed to fall into place. Sarah was from America. Her parents had heard the prophacy and fled to England in hopes of escaping it. When they found out Remus was a werewolf they feared for thier daughter turning evil. It was all his fault. Remus reached for the necklace as he was finding it hard to breathe. Remus could feel his brain screaming as his fingers grazed the necklace. Finally he was able to reach it and rip it off of her neck. Sarah let go and Remus crumpled to the floor gasping for breath. He threw the necklace up against the wall and it shattered. The room began to grow dark.

"Remus...Remus...Oh My god Remus. I'm So sorry I had no idea I-" Sarah said crawling over to Remus.

"Well....If it isn't the whole little group all together....except for Miss Evans...now where could she be?" A dark steely voice said coming out of the shadows. It was the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Lily was walking to the great hall and somehow found herself walking down a flight of stairs. Lily then was faced with a long dark stone hallway with water that came up around her ankles. Lily had a strange sense of Deja Vu. Then it hit here. This was her dream.


	61. Last Chapter part 2

Last Chapter part 2

Lily stared around in wonder. Was she positive this was her dream? To make sure Lily yelled

"Hello!"

Silence followed. Suddenly a high pitched laughter filled the hallway chilling Lily to the bone. Screams followed directly after the laughter. Lily turned and could see the door at the end of the hallway. Lily tried to run towards the door but found it difficult with the water rising. Lily put her hand on the door and suddenly thought to pull out her wand. Taking a deep breath Lily opened the door.

Everything was just like her dream. Sirius was holding Faith up out of the water which was knee high at this point. He had blood spilling down the right side of his face. James, Remus, and Sarah were all back to back and the laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Lily!" James yelled. Lily spun around to see Lucius's cold gray eyes staring into hers. Lily stumbled backwards, Lucius shut the door and Lily held up her wand.

"You all have two choices. Join us as we gallantly go towards victory or say no and you'll met your demise." Lucius said.

"Our demise?" James said laughingly.

"We can't have your 'Order' messing up any plans the Dark Lord has." Lucius said coldly advancing forward. Lily moved backwards as best as she could.

"Your Dark Lord is a joke." Sarah spat. There was that high pitched laughter again. Suddenly an older Tom Riddle appeared before Lily, causing her to fall backwards. Lily quickly moved over to James, Sarah and Remus. The water was now up to her hips. Lily looked to Sirius and Faith but couldn't see them.

"Thats funny that you say that Sarah. It was you who planned on your friends coming here. It was you who told me about Dumbeldore planning a resistance against me. Amazing the Ministry hasn't picked up on it...but then again they've just barely heard about me." Voldemort laughed. Lucius Malfoy picked a just barely conscious Serverus Snape out of the water. Lily looked around desperately for Faith or Sirius. Only minutes before they had been in a far off corner now they were nowhere in sight. Lily shuddered as the water reached her waist.

"ARRAAGHH!" Voldemort yelled. Lily turned and her hand lowered as she saw Voldemort fall. Faith and Sirius stood up out of the water, their hair stuck to their faces.

"We wouldn't become deatheaters if our lives depended on it!" Sirius spat. Voldemort laughed and then disappeared. Lucius also had disappeared. Faith waded over to the door and gave it a good yank. The door stayed in place.

"Bloody hell!" Faith yelled tugging at the door.

"Are you kidding me!" Serverus hollered.

"Shut up! It's partially your fault were in here!" Sirius screamed.

"No its not! I was under the Imperius Curse. It's her fault!" Serverus yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Lily cried.

"We're never going to get out of here if you all don't stop fighting!" Lily said sternly. Lily walked over to the door and said several incantations. The door stayed in place.

Lily let her eyes wander around the room and then saw the pipe spewing water. Maybe she could get it to stop. Lily waded over to it. She tried every spell and charm that came to mind. They all seemed to bounce off the pipes.

"Voldemort really screwed us over this time." Sarah muttered.

Lily looked around the room for any means of getting out. The water level was up to her neck.

She saw moonlight reflecting off the water. There was moonlight coming from somewhere. She looked up for the source and saw a small grate high up on the wall.

"We could reach the grate and try to get out that way." Lily said pointing.

"We'd have to wait for the water level to get up that high." Faith said looking at Lily like she was crazy.

"What choice do we have?" Lily asked softly. Everyone exchanged glances and sighed as they waited for the water level to rise, hoping their plan would work.

Alice sat at the end of the year feast. She looked down the table and noticed Faith, Sarah and Lily were gone.

"Frank?...Have you seen Faith, Sarah or Lily?" Alice asked. Frank looked at Alice and thought about it.

"No...I haven't seen James, Sirius, Remus, or Peter either." He said.

"I wonder where they are." Alice said biting her lower lip. Frank shrugged and said

"probably planning one last prank." Alice highly doubted that. I mean they had Lily with them for heavens sake.

Lily's legs ached as the water level raised just a few feet below the grate.Sarah was attempting to hold onto the wall in hopes that would help keep her above the water. It was a failed attempt. Faith took a jump out of the water and grabbed the grate. James moved over to Lily and grabbed her hand. Lily looked at him and he gave her a weak smile. Faith tugged and jerked at the grate as the others stared up at her in hope. Faith finally gave one last tug and fell into back into the water as the grate came off. Their hopes rose but were soon dashed when the water level rose and Sarah reached the grate.

"Lily..." Sarah said softly.

"What?" Lily asked coming up behind her.

"The grate was a fake." Sarah choked out.

"What?!" Lily yelled. Lily reached her hand out to touch the grass that was there and soon realized it was indeed fake. It was only a small hole that the grate was covering. Dumbeldore must have put a spell on it to make it appear like the outside. Similar to the one put on the ceiling in the great hall.

She turned to face the others. Their faces clouded over with understanding. There was no way out. They were going to die.

Alice had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm going to go to bed." She said getting up. Frank moved to follow her.

"No you stay. I know you want to." Alice said giving him a quick peck on the lips. As she made her way to the common room she noticed that the floor was slightly wet. She stared down in wonder and walked to follow the source. Alice came to a flight of stairs. The stairs were completely filled up with water and the hallway below was too. The horrible feeling in her stomach intensified.


	62. Last Chapter part 3

Last Chapter part 3

Faith pressed her hand up against the damp ceiling as if that was going to help raise the ceiling to give them more time. All thier breathing had quickened as the inevitable crept steadily closer. Faith figured that they probably only had no more than 10 minutes left.

Alice walked down a few steps. The front of her pants and her robes got drenched. She strained her ears for any noise. She heard none, frightened she looked at the water. It was dark and foreboding. It looked as if it would swallow her up if she ventured any further.

Sarah pressed both hands firmly against the wall. She was in a corner and the water level was to her chin. The top of her head was only half a foot away from the ceiling. The water was freezing and fear was quaking through her body. Her legs ached from the pain of having to tread the water. Sarah's bottom lip quivered as she looked at Remus. His hair was matted down and clung to his forehead. His eyes seemed to bore into hers and Sarah felt comforted as Remus moved next to her.

"You know what makes me mad?" Faith said breaking the horrible silence. No one responded to her question, they just looked at her.

"The f-fact that this means Voldemort is winning. I d-d-don't know about the rest of you but that just p-p-pisses me off to no end-d." Faith said her teeth chattering from the cold. Everyone nodded, Faith sighed and moved her soaking hair away from her face. It was curling and becoming quite a hassle.

"What I wouldn't do for s-some g-gillyweed." Serverus muttered.

Alice climbed back up the stairs. The knot in her stomach just kept twisting. There was no way she was going to go in that water. It was freezing and in all truth there was no reason to anyways.

Lily's head grazed the ceiling. She looked to James. His hair was pasted to his forehead and his glasses were fogging up.

"Lily...I j-j-just wanted t-to tell you...t-t-that..."James whispered softly.

"I know James. Me too." Lily said softly. James nodded and then leaned forward and kissed Lily.

Alice began to walk away from the stair case just as everyone's head tilted up to avoid the water. Alice stopped and looked back at the water. The feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away.

Everyone's noses were tightly pressed up against the ceiling. The water had now reached their mouths and their breathing had become difficult. Sirius looked at Faith.

"Faith" he said softly.

Just as Faith turned to look at him she was gone underneath the water. Sirius was taken aback. Suddenly Faith's head popped back up.

"The doors open" she choked just as Alice's head popped up at the water. Everyone dived down, ignoring their aching legs. They swam faster and faster as the stairs came into view. Their lungs were all screaming as they punctured the water surface. They all crawled off the staircase and laid down on the ground. Alice stood up and said.

"I'll go get Dumbeldore." before running off. Everyone looked at one another. They hoped Dumbeldore didn't want them to go to his office, because there was not a chance in hell they were ever getting up.

The next day after a long talk with Dumbeldore and a bit of sleeping in, Faith clutched a copy of the Daily Prophet which blared: **Voldemort Rising!**

"About time the Ministry figured that out." James muttered.

Faith ripped open a letter. She quickly read through it and said

"The Weasleys had twins. Fred and George...born April 1st...I shall name them the pranksters of the universe." Faith said. James just rolled his eyes.

"After today I'll be living in an apartment in London." Faith smiled happily throwing the Daily Prophet on the counter.

"Your not staying with your father for even a little bit?" Sarah asked flicking the hair out of her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? My father just got a box off 2000 fireworks. There is no way I'm staying through that." Faith said reaching over and grabbing Remus's sandwhich.

"How much is your rent?" James asked looking at the paper.

"15 galleons, 9 sickles, and 13 knuts a month. For a two bedroom apartment thats not bad. Which Lily and I will be splitting." (60.41 Euro is 15galleons, 9 sickles, and 13 knuts.60.41 transfers over to 75 U.S. dollars) Faith said stretching.

"Lily?" James asked looking at Lily.

"Yeah I'm moving in with Faith. I'm certainly not going to be staying at home listening to Petunia talk about her boyfriend all day." Lily said rolling her eyes. Faith gagged and choked.

"Petunia has a boyfriend!" Faith asked horrified.

"Yeah. Name's Very...no...Vernof...no...Vernon. I think thats it." Lily said biting her lower lip. Faith shuddered as Sirius came and sat down ruffling his hair.

"Look whos up." Remus smiled. Sirius just grabbed the half eaten sandwich out of Faith's hand and started eating.

"Sarah, where are you going after school?" Lily asked.

"Not sure yet. Haven't really thought about...what are you doing?" Sarah said looking at Remus.

"Me? My dad is moving to Australia. I'm getting the house." Remus said shrugging.

"Sirius?" Remus asked looking at him.

"Yes?" Sirius asked dazed. Remus sighed and said slowly as if Sirius was stupid

"What-are-you-doing-after-school?"

"I don't know. Whatever James is doing." he said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"We have interviews tomorrow. Remember?" James said looking at Sirius as if he was stupid.

"Thats right. Ministry wants to see us." Sirius said nodding.

"Sarah has an interview with the ministry." Remus said smiling at her. Sarah nodded as Faith checked her watch.

"We better go get ready. The parentals arrive at 4." Faith said standing up.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked.

"2:30" Faith said as everyone else got up. Sirius jumped up.

"Already!" Sirius hollered. He had been stressing out about this day for a while. Mostly he was worried about whether or not his parents were going to show. Everyone wanted to look thier absolute best.

"Sarah you are soooo lucky you turned around when you did." Lily said as they climbed the steps to the girls dormitory for the very last time.

"Why?" Sarah asked sheepishly.

"We were all going to have Faith clock you. See if that worked, and if not she was really going to beat on you." Lily said as they burst through the door. Sarah gave a weak smile.

"You guys this...is going to be the very last time we will ever be in this room." Faith said sitting on the edge of Alice's bed.

"I'm going to miss it." Alice said.

"Yeah." Sarah and Lily said softly.

"I've got an idea." Faith said getting up and rummaging through her trunk. She pulled out her camera.

"One last picture." she said smiling. The girls all nodded. Faith set the camera up and the girls all made goofy grins as the camera flashed.

At 4:00 the parents started to arrive. First it was Lily parents who were Petunia less(yes I realize that muggles can't come to Hogwarts but I figure there can be exceptions).Followed by the Weasleys with Faith's father. Mrs. Weasley was holding Fred and George while Mr. Weasley carried Percy and Bill and Charlie followed behind them. Remus's father was next and when he walked into the great hall which was filled with seats he picked one in the way back. Hannah Potter was next followed by Sarah's parents.

Sirius,James and Remus waited nervously for the girls in the Gryffindor common room. They were both dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms and looked positively sharp. The robes they were wearing were different. They were the normal black color but they were longer and the sleeves bigger. Also on the hem of the sleeves and the bottom of the robe was the Hogwarts icon.

Sarah was the first to come down. While the men of the school had only one choice for a unifrom. The girls had a little bit more of a variety. They had the choice of skirt or pants and there were several different kinds of skirts to pick from. Even though Remus had seen Sarah wear that uniform a million times and again for some odd reason she looked positively stunning in it. Her hair was in smooth soft curls and her face was pale bringing out her eyes. Remus smiled which she returned. Remus and Sarah walked out the room hands interlaced.

Lily was the next to descend the stairs. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she used a butterfly clip to pull the edges out of her face. She had on her butterfly necklace and a bit of eyeliner on to accent her eyes. James couldn't help but break into a wide grin. He extended his hand and said

"Take a lady to the great hall?" Lily smiled and James wrapped his arm around her waist. He gave her a quick kiss and the two left the common room.

Faith quickly followed Lily. She had her hair wavy and a thin layer of gloss on her lips. The sleeves on her white, long sleeved shirt were unbuttoned and a small smile was on her face.

"Your going to make every male in that room hate me." Sirius smiled. Faith gave a small laugh and the two walked out with their hands entwined together.

All the students sat behind the professors after the ceremony. Dumbeldore was giving his closing speech. Everyone was sitting alphabetically (of course) and Serverus Snape leaned forward and looked at Faith who was only a few seats away from him. She caught him looking at her and gave him a small smile.

"I wouldn't have been here today if you hadn't of helped me in Charms all those years." He whispered. Faith looked down at her feet smiling.

"Yes you would have." She said looking at him.

Sirius took note of his parents unattendence. He was secretly fuming. 'Why couldn't they have come?' he thought.

"Some students caused a bit of trouble but managed to pass through their classes with flying colors." Dumbeldore said.

Sirius chuckled. He looked at James and smiled. James winked and smiled back He then looked back to Remus who had managed to sneak a seat next to Sarah. Remus gave a slight smile. Sirius noticed Faith a few rows back of Remus. She smiled brightly and gave him a wink. Sirius forgot all about his parents.

Dumbeldore concluded his speech. All the students stood up cheering. Just as Sarah moved to stand up Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She looked at him with a perplexed look.

"Will you marry me?" He said quickly.

James gave Lily a kiss as all the students began to leave.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Theres going to be a party at my house. Sirius and Faith are waiting outside to take a picture and then we'll leave." James said.

"What are we waiting for?" Lily said smiling and with that they walked out the front doors of Hogwarts.

The End of Marauders Misery

Things to expect in Marauders Misery 2: Two people coming back from the dead, a few problems with Kreacher, a new Astronomy, DADA, Divination teacher, several fights, 3 or more deaths, romance, and anything else you can possibly dream up.

(A/N: MM2 is up! Just click on tombraider3 to view it. It may take a while since I only uploaded it this morning but trust me its there)


End file.
